Rewrite Dark Child
by sleeping neko
Summary: A/U Harry is a prodigy child that has the Dark Lord within his scar. When he returns to his world he begins doing what the Dark Lord had originally started. Along the way he gets a large family and many friends. This is not a slash story. Rated M for language.


Harry Potter and the others belong to J.K Rowling. I am only playing with them.

A/N: This is based off of a dream that I had the other night.  
{"blah blah" speech #blah blah# thoughts ~blah blah~ parselmouth}

Voldemort was not angry, no, he was livid with rage. He could NOT believe that this had happened to him. One minute, he is getting ready to kill the Potter spawn. The next minute, his soul is being ripped apart as the killing curse rebounded on to him. Not to mention; his entire body being vaporized in to nothingness.

This entire ordeal reeked of Dumbledore; somehow, someway the old codger had gotten one over on him. Voldemort had a feeling it had to do with that damn prophecy; If only he had been able to get the entire thing! Better yet, if only he had waited to get the entire prophecy. Before, charging in head first like a foolish Gryffindor.

Now here he was, stuck inside the body of the Potter spawn; and living once again, with merlin forsaken muggles. Voldemort swore under his breath as once again the spawn was ignored in favor of the small ball of lard that was impersonating a toddler. He sneered at it; it was so damn fat it could barely stand up on its own. Let alone walk by itself without help; it was disgusting the way the woman coddled and cooed at it. Really, being that fat could not possibly be healthy for that demon spawn.

Voldemort gave a deep sigh as he decided it was lesser of the two evils to take care of his host. He really didn't want the child to starve to death before he was able to find his main body. Once the child went to sleep; Voldemort took over the child's body and began to feel how much magic the child's body had. The child was indeed more powerful than most toddlers

He opened the cupboard door and slowly made his way out. The first order of business was a bath and a fresh nappy. The Dark Lord felt completely degraded having to be in nappies again. He made his way up the stairs carefully avoiding the creaky step. He went inside the bedroom of the demon and took a few outfits as well as a package of nappies.

Voldemort refused to get diaper rash on top of everything else. He cast a small sleep spell on the adults. And then, He went to the bathroom and quickly disrobed and removed the soiled nappy before turning on the taps. Luckily, the tub was low enough to the ground that he was able to slide in and out with no troubles. Once in the tub, he made fast work of washing off and rinsing off. Voldemort then got out and dried off and quickly put on a fresh nappy and clean clothes.

Feeling a lot better than he had been feeling; the last couple of days; Voldemort carried the package of nappies and the sets of clean clothes as he went back down the stairs. He placed those items in the cupboard. Before, going in to the kitchen and getting his host body a hearty meal. Once, he had fed his host he looked around the pantry and found a small picnic basket. He cast a cooling charm on it and placed a weeks' worth of baby food, snacks and baby bottles of milk and juice in it. He then closed it; and dragged it in to the cupboard once inside he shut the door again.

Once cupboard he cast a disillusionment charm hide the nappies, clothes, and food. Feeling exhausted he lay down on the cot and fell in to a deep sleep letting the child come back.

Harry woke up feeling a million times better than he had in the last two days. For once, he was clean and dry. He also felt full; a feeling he had not had since he came to these mean people. He really did not like them and did not understand why his mummy and daddy would leave him here.

Voldemort was woken up when he felt the child wake up. He gave a small sigh and whispered to the boy to go back to sleep; that it was too early to wake up.

Harry gave a small jump and looked around with wide eyes and whispered "Hawwy has to go to the loo"

Voldemort heaved a small sigh and told Harry to relax and he would help him to get to the loo. Harry looked around and did as the voice asked. The next thing he knew his body was standing up and the door was opening on the cupboard. He watched in amazement as his body crept up the stairs to where the loo was. Once inside the bathroom, Voldemort slipped back and let Harry make use of the loo.

Voldemort gave a smirk as Harry threw away his nappy informing him that he was a big boy NOT a baby. Harry quickly pulled up his sleep pants and looked around for a step stool so he could wash his hands. Voldemort came forth again and took him back downstairs to the cupboard. Once again he shut the door and locked it.

Once they were inside Harry asked him who he was. He told the child to call him Marvolo and that he was there to help Harry and be his friend until they could find a way back to their own world of magic.

(A/N: Voldemort will now be called Marvelo from this point onwards.)

Harry was so happy to have someone to look after him. He asked Marvolo why they had been sent to these mean people. Marvolo gave him a child's version of what had happened. He also made sure to paint Dumbledore in the worst light possible. By making sure Harry realized that it was Dumbledore that had killed his parents and not him.

Because, he had just stunned them with parselmagic; it was Dumbledore that had set the house on fire thus killing James and Lilly. Harry cried when he found out that his 'grandpa' had killed his mummy and daddy. It was at that moment Harry developed a hatred for the man.

Marvolo also told him that it was Peter Pettigrew that sold his parents out to him and not Sirius Black. He also informed Harry that he really did not know why none of his uncles or aunts had come to take him back to their world.

Marvolo had also mentioned Harry that all he had to do was think and Marvolo would hear him. This led to many conversations with no one the wiser as to what Harry was doing. And thus, the time passed with Harry wanting to grow up to be like his role model Marvolo. He wanted to be just as feared and respected as his hero was. He didn't want to end up like the Dursley's. As Marvolo had said many times before; they had zero class.

#Marvolo, can you teach me how to be as good a wizard as you are? # Harry asked in a hopeful tone. He really wanted to be a really powerful wizard so he could avenge his parents' death and get revenge on his aunts and uncles that had left him here to rot. He was so mad at Dumbledore for killing his parents then dumping him here.

#Yes Harry, I can teach you to be extremely powerful. I can teach you things that Hogwarts would never teach you. I can show you how to act as a pureblood and get the respect that is due to you. I will teach you spells, and potions, I will also teach you the mind arts. That way no one will ever be able to invade your mind and learn your secrets. #

As Marvolo was telling Harry this the child started to vibrate almost with excitement. He knew that if he learned all that Marvolo had to teach him; He could be as respected as Marvolo was.

#I can't wait! When can we begin classes? # Harry asked as he shifted around on the porch steps. Marvolo had already begun to teach him to read, write, science theory and how to do math. He was always telling Harry that there was never an excuse to be ignorant. And so, Marvolo taught Harry all that he knew about those subjects and Harry soaked them in.

Marvolo huffed a small laugh at the child's excitement. Oh yes, Dumbledore was going to pay dearly for his treachery. Voldemort would see to the fact that the child was raised dark and would be ready for anything and everything that the Light would try and throw at him.

_Time skip seven years_

Harry was now nine years old and had spent the last six years learning etiquette, wizarding politics, magical theory and potions theory. He had also been taught the mind arts; he was a master occlumens and a Legilimens. Today was his first time going in to Diagon Alley in seven years. Marvolo had made Harry grow his hair out and place heavy notice-me-not charms over his scar; anytime they went in to public to reduce the risk of other wizards recognizing him and either mobbing him or trying to harm him.

His aunt and cousin had come to London to buy his cousin a present for getting a D+ on his history exam. Harry had no other choice than to come with them. Harry couldn't believe his luck when he saw the Leaky cauldron. Marvolo had Harry fall behind his aunt and cousin and then slip in to the tavern.

Marvolo had taught him how to do all of his spells wandlessly. He had been very surprised when he learned that Harry could speak in parselmouth. Marvolo had told him to keep that a secret; that the fewer that knew that about him the safer he would be.

Walking through the Leaky Cauldron he ignored all of the customers as he made his way to the alley way leading to Diagon alley. He walked up to the brick wall and using his finger he opened the gateway. Walking in he felt a smile grace his lips. Now he was home; that was where he belonged not in some muggle town.

Marvolo also felt a heady rush being back in this world. He instructed Harry to go to Gringotts so they could see how many vaults Harry had. Marvolo was set on getting Harry even more educated in time for Hogwarts. This way the child would be ahead of the others. And he already was set with good study habits for his future classes. The second benefit would be rubbing Dumbledore's nose in the fact that his little pawn was a prodigy.

Oh yes, this revenge would be sweet; added to the fact that he would make sure that Harry knew he had magical relatives and was already cozy with them. An evil smirk graced Marvolo's features at these thoughts.

Harry walked in to Gringotts and made his inquiry of the Potter vaults. He had remembered Marvolo telling him that his family was very rich. The goblin gave him a hard look then instructed the boy to follow him. As Harry followed the goblin he was amazed at all of the gems and gold he saw. He found them to be very interesting.

The goblin stopped at a door and knocked. A gruff "Enter" was heard and Harry was being shown inside a spacious office. A rather rough looking goblin was sitting behind the desk and eyed Harry as Harry eyed him.

Harry took in a deep breath and gave the goblin a small bow of courtesy before stating "I am Harry James Potter; I have come here today to inquire about my family vaults. As you know I am the last living Potter." He paused here to let the goblin make his introduction.

The goblin gave him a nod in return and began "I am Sharpflint; I have been the overseer of the Potter accounts for many years. I have sent you many a letter and I have not received any responses in return." He sneered at the boy.

Harry gave a gasp of surprise then scowled darkly "I assure you Sharpflint I have not received anything from you. If I had of, I would have responded post haste!" he hissed in anger. "I do not know who has been receiving my mail. However, it has NOT been me!" he snapped aggravated that someone else was reading what should have been HIS mail. Marvelo began to sneer in frustration already guessing who the guilty party was.

Sharpflint gave the child a hard look and "Dumbledore is in fact your magical guardian. So, he has more than likely redirected your mail." He leaned back in his chair and watched as the child began hissing in parseltongue.

"Pray, tell me there is a way to remove him as my guardian and let me be in charge of my accounts. I fear that the old codger is using my fortune and taking advantage of my good name." Harry said in a soft voice that was laced with fury.

"Indeed there is; you can claim your Head of House and have it to where no one but you can have access to your vaults. I also suggest getting a two pass phrases and one password. That way if they do not know them they may not gain entry." Sharpflint said as he folded his hands on his desk. The goblin already knew what the answer would be and truly looked forward to putting Dumbledore in his place. For far too long the old man had been doing as he pleased. It was high time the old man had a wakeup call.

"Get me the paper work, I refuse to let the old codger waste my money and dictate my life." Harry said as he also sat back and crossed his legs. As far as Harry was concerned the games ended now. He didn't need any adult telling him what to do.

Sharpflint opened a desk drawer and pulled out a scroll. Unrolling the scroll he explained to Harry that he would have to sign using a blood quill. That would show he was who he said he was.

Harry read over the form and had Marvolo explain all of the legal jargon. Once he was satisfied that no one could try and lay claim on him and his gold he signed with the quill and watched as it suddenly rolled up and disappeared in a flash.

"Very good, now that you are Head of your House." he started to say as he opened another drawer and pulled out another scroll and unrolled it. "If you will place three drops of blood on this parchment it will show everything that you are entitled to." Sharpflint said as he produced a dagger for Harry to prick his finger with.

Harry took up the dagger and made a small slash on his index finger and let the three drops fall on to the parchment. He then placed his finger in his mouth and watched as the blood absorb in to the parchment and lines suddenly started to appear and words began to form.

Harry James Potter  
Heir to House of Potter: vaults 1,983,387,389,294, and 1,483  
Heir to House of Black: vaults 118,123,145, 156, and 160  
Heir to House of Peverell: vaults 74,79, 83, and 88  
Heir to House of Flamel: vaults (not yet entitled too)

Estates and Vaults willed too Harry James Potter as follows:  
The John Carrigon estate and all properties as well as vaults 1,374 and 1,376  
The Caroline Saul estate and all properties as well as vaults 243, 256, and 288  
The Rowan Hamilton estate and all properties as well as vaults 120, 134, and 140

The list went on for at least another fifteen minutes and Harrys' eyes just got wider and wider. He could not believe perfect strangers had left him so much money and all of their estates. One thing he already knew; he would need a damn good lawyer and someone to manage his accounts that he could trust. So far the only person that seemed anywhere near capable of handling his money correctly was Sharpflint.

Marvolo was just as shocked as Harry was; He was going to make sure the boy used his money well to get all of the prestige and power that he deserved. They would have to go and look at all of the estates. But, that would be for another day today was for shopping and getting a few plans made that would get Harry in the public's eye and get their sympathy was one of the first things he would need to get Harry to do.

Sharpflint raised an eyebrow and smirked "I will be right back "he said as he quickly got up to go and get the required forms for all of the Houses.

#Whoa! Does this mean…# he trailed off as Marvelo stared at all of the Houses.

#This means that you are now a Lord. You should also do a few interviews as well. I recommend Rita Skeeter. She can be either really sweet or can be a viper depending on whether she likes you or not."

Harry sat up and watched as Sharpflint set the files down and took his seat. "As of this moment you are now in control of three houses. As for the Flamel's they are still alive and will be notified that they have an heir. "Sharpflint paused for a moment before continuing.

"You have five Potter vaults and at the moment Dumbledore has been using Potter vault 1,983 that vault holds 1,726,390 galleons. It also contains several Potter heirlooms. What do you want me to do?" He asked looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry gave a small growl "I want that vault emptied. I also want all of the heirlooms moved to vault 1,483. Is there any way to see if he has taken any of my heirlooms?" He asked softly as he sighed at the thought of that man having anything belonging to him.

"Very well, however, there will be a charge for moving those items. No, he hasn't taken any heirlooms he has just been taking your galleons" Sharpflint said as he jotted down what Harry had said.

"That is fine; just take it from the vault. Good at least those have been safe from his greedy hands." He replied almost positive that Dumbledore would have taken them and given them as gifts or sold them.

"Also you should know that you have ten houses that are currently occupied. Dumbledore had moved them in during the war. The houses were being used as safe houses. What would you like done?"

Harry gave a much undignified snort "Evict them! The war has been over for how long? I am not letting a mess of people free load off of me!" He snapped his eyes flashing in anger. "I do believe that seven years is plenty of time for them to have found a house of their own and get the hell out of mine." He growled as Marvolo gave him a mental cuff to the head and reminded him to mind his language.

Sharpflint smirked wickedly as he wrote that down. "There is also the mortgage that Dumbledore has paid off for the Weasley family using your family's vault of 1,983." He said casually as he looked up at the young boy.

"I want every single knut paid back!" Harry and Marvolo were both enraged at all of the liberties that Dumbledore had taken with Harrys' money. Though, Marvolo wondered just why Dumbledore was using Harry's money instead of his own. Then he gave a mental smirk. Dumbledore was either sitting on his own galleons or the man was flat broke.

#Harry, I am almost positive that Dumbledore has already spent all of his money and that is why he is using yours.# Marvelo said mentally laughing that Dumbledore was now completely broke. One rule that held true in both world's wizarding as well as the muggle. The one that had all the gold is the one that made all the rules. And now Dumbledore didn't have a sock between him and Hades. Marvolo's' day just kept getting better and better.

Harry gave a small nod as he watched Sharpflint write all of that down.

"All that is left is the Black estate. With that estate there is nothing amiss. Everything is as it should be; unless of course you wish to add Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Sirius Black back to the family tree and reinstate them as family. Just so you know, Andromeda was disowned for marrying a muggleborn and Sirius was disowned for going against his family and joining the Light." He said getting his quill ready to write down what was to be done.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded "Yes, please add them back and make sure that Andromeda receives the entire back dowry she has been denied. As for Sirius, please set a vault up for him. "He then gave a small sigh. " I would like to meet with all of the Blacks that are remaining. If at all possible perhaps a meeting here?" he asked looking at the goblin. Sharpflint gave him a nod and made note of it.

"I shall schedule the meeting for two days from now at 9:30 a.m. is that good for you?" he asked as Harry gave him a nod.

"Yes, which is perfect; also I would like to get a money bag. As a Lord I need to get the clothes and shoes to look the part. I would also like to find a house or manor to live in that is unplottable and has many wards that will keep undesirables out. I really do not want Dumbledore to be able to find me; at least not until I am ready." He said with a small laugh. Marvolo also gave a laugh knowing that Dumbledore would stop at nothing to get Harry and his galleons back under his control.

"Sharpflint, I want you to wait at least a week before going after the people that have stolen from me; and the ones that are dwelling in my homes rent free. Which by the way, I do want seven years back rent paid to me. As they all have been living in my homes rent free. I also would like a list of the homes and properties that I own. I would like to examine them at a later time. By the way, did my parents have a will?" Harry asked as he looked at the goblin.

"There had been a will, however, Dumbledore had it sealed long before it could even be read. However, now that you are Head of the House it can be opened and the will can be read. That is, if you wish it read." He replied eyeing the boy carefully.

"Hm, that could indeed be risky if it was first heard publicly. However, if it were read with just us… as in just you and I present?" He hinted with a smile; if he knew what the will said then he had a better chance at fighting Dumbledore and perhaps even making the old man look totally irresponsible.

Sharpflint gave a small nod and stood up "I will be right back with the will. After all, you are a Lord and are entitled to know the contents of the will." He said with a smirk as he walked out of his office.

# I have a feeling he holds a deep loathing as well as a grudge against Dumbledore# Harry thought as he looked around the room a bit eyeing the plaques and newspaper clippings.

#Dumbledore has long made it a habit of sticking his overly large, crooked nose in to matters that are none of his concern. He always claims that so many of his actions are for the 'Greater Good'. That is just his excuse to sacrifice and manipulate people to doing his will. He is nowhere as good or as saintly as he makes himself out to be.

For years, the old bastard knew that I was being abused at that muggle orphanage and he did nothing to stop it. Perhaps, if he had of cared or made sure that it was stopped or moved me to a magical orphanage instead.

Then again, if he would have let me become a teacher I wouldn't have done so many of the things that I did. He made me what I am and even now he sits back and fakes feeling bad. Every time that old bastard saw me he would just shake his head and give me a sad look and say 'Tom, why are you doing these things.' Knowing damn good and well that first I hate being called Tom and secondly he knew why I was doing what I had been.

He uses that grandfather façade so well. Little do people even realizes that HE the great ALBUS DUMBLEDORE is also the reason Grindelwald had come to power; Yes, believe it or not Grindelwald is actually his bond mate. He ran him off after one of them had killed his baby sister Arianna.#

Marvelo paused for a moment and gave a bitter laugh #For decades that old goat has been killing and using people. And his saying it was for the 'Greater Good' was also Grindelwald saying. They had actually planned the war that Grindelwald alone fought in. Funny isn't it? How Dumbledore came out smelling like a rose and he even made himself look like a muggle loving fool; and, look how his mate ended up in prison. He uses people then dumps them after they have served his purpose. #

Harry sat there his mind whirling around at all of this new information and his hatred for Dumbledore increasing a hundred fold. That old man was nothing more than a wart on the face of wizarding society that needed to be removed.

#That sounds a lot like my parents; they fulfilled the plan that he had made. Then he put a huge target on them and me as well. If he hadn't staged that prophecy or made them live in Godric's Hollow then perhaps, they would still be alive. If they had lived in Potter Manor where the wards were stronger than anything they had at Godric's Hollow. #

He sneered #they were nothing more than damn sheeple. Blindly following Dumbledore and never once questioning whether or not the old man was even right. Feh, they deserved to die for being so stupid. # He finished saying as Marvolo gave a sad laugh. Marvolo knew how much Harry resented his parents dying and leaving him at the fate of his muggle relatives.

#Harry now that you're older what do you that we take a little trip to the ministry of magic. While we are there we can pick up a certain prophecy. You know the one that started all of this mess in the first place. We can also meet with the Minister of Magic and become his friend. # Marvolo said mentally looking at Harry sideways.

# Deal, we can go tomorrow morning if you like." Harry said also deeply interested in what the prophecy said that put targets on them all.

Sharpflint walked in and closed the door. He went to his chair and sat down. He gave Harry a serious look and placed a glass orb on the desk. He then tapped it once with his nail and the orb glowed with a white light as his parents voice came out of the orb.

"Hello, I James Charlus Potter being of sound mind and body." Then a woman's voice was heard. "Hello, I Lilly Rose Potter nee Evans being of sound mind and body." James once again started speaking. Harry leaned back in his chair and watched the orb with hooded eyes.

"Well, if this is being used then we have either been killed or died of natural causes. If it is the first then I leave 5,000 galleons to Moony. Use it to get some decent robes you old dog! I also leave Moony Hathaway cottage. For my dear old brother Padfoot, I leave you our old hunting lodge in Nottingham. Enjoy! For Dumbledore I leave 50,000 galleons get that bastard for us will you? The rest of the properties, gold, and houses are to go to my little man. Sorry that I am not able to be there for you."

There was a catch in James' voice as he finished speaking. Then Lily's voice was heard "To Alice I leave my collection of Goddess books. To Petunia I leave my snow globe collection. I know how much you loved them. To my son, I leave you my parents' beach house in Dover, as well as the country house in Norfolk. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did. Now, for whom will be getting my beloved son after we have passed through the veil. If Frank and Alice Longbottom are not able to then Minerva McGonagall if she is unable to then Sirius Black If he is unable then Severus Snape is to take him in. If none of these people are able to then he is to be put in a magical orphanage under NO circumstances is my son to go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They hate magic and they will not treat him well at all!" The orb pulsed once then the glow faded away.

Harry just sat back and nodded his lips pursed in deep thought. "Sharpflint, the vault that he mentioned which one was it?" he asked already plotting a way to keep Dumbledore and this Moony from getting any more than they had already.

"That was from his personal vault. That vault is already negative 500,000 galleons. His father Charlus did not trust him with the other vaults. How Dumbledore has managed to gain access the other no one knows. Once he realized that one vault was empty he moved on to the other; So far, he has taken well over a million galleons." He said as he handed Harry a form showing all of the transactions.

His eyes locked on one that showed the purchase of his aunt Petunias' house. "Well, well, looks like I also own my aunt and uncles house. Well, they will be in for a nasty shock when they receive an eviction notice. Not that I will live there; however, I don't want them in my house at all the rotten bastards. How sweet this revenge will be." He laughed as he saw all of the other transactions that showed properties and clothes purchases. "Hm, Looks like I own the Hogs Head tavern, an apothecary, a book store, a candy shop, a bakery and a couple of castles and a large portion has gone to different charities. My, I am the generous one aren't I?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Needless to say, I want all of these properties and shops, put in my name and I want the percentages that I have earned as silent partner to go to vault 1,483. I will pay off the 500,000 galleons and all of the interest that it has incurred. After that, I want that vault closed. As for the vault 1,983 just close it; there is no need for him to take anything else from it." Harry said as Sharpflint jotted all of what was said down.

"In one weeks' time I want the will to be read for all of those mentioned to hear. I, of course, will be here. It will also be told that I am Head of my House. At that time, I will inform them that I have no desire to have a guardian; after all that I have put up with, with my abusive and negligent muggle family. That and I really just do not trust anyone anymore to look after me and my well-being. That should be a really nice slap in the face for all of them." He sneered. Harry still believed that if any of them had cared they would have come and visited him or contacted him in some way. As none of them had, it showed Harry, that none of them really gave a damn.

Sharpflint gave a nod and kept scratching away at his parchment.

"Until the time of the reading of the will I would like to have a manor with strong wards and I would also like it to be unplottable. Do I have any that fit that description?" Harry asked as his mind was in a whirl of all that he had inherited and how bloody rich he was. Then to find out Dumbledore had been paying the Dursley's from Harrys' own vault. That prat was going to pay in more than galleons for all of what he subjected Harry too.

Sharpflint chuckled and gave a nod. "You have three that are actually ready to move in to. The others unfortunately, will require house elves to get the places cleaned up and fit to live in. That, of course, we can also do; all you need to do is say the word. And, I will get you 30 house elves and send them to your various manors. I will have them get the places ready for you." Sharpflint looked at Harry as he gave him a nod to do so.

"Yes, please see that it is done." He said as Sharpflint made a note of it.

Sharpflint then shifted his papers and began "As of now, you have these to choose from; there is Potter manor, Black Manor, and Peverell Manor. All three of those have strong blood wards and are unplottable. They also come with house elves." Sharpflint said as he shifted through the papers.

Harry gave a small nod as he and Marvelo had a small discussion on which would be the best. Harry finally gave Sharpflint a toothy grin "I have decided that I will take Peverell Manor." He said as he watched Sharpflint. "By the way, when will I receive the House Rings?" he asked as looked him in the eye.

Sharpflint gave a nod and produced the rings from a small bag that had been in a file. He placed the rings on the desk and the three rings merged together. Harry leaned forward and placed the ring on his left hand. Harry suddenly fell back in his chair as the rings magic washed over him and gave him the knowledge of his Houses.

Sharpflint watched as the boy took in the knowledge of his Houses.

Harry slowly sat up in his chair and smiled at Sharpflint. "I want you to manage all of my accounts." He said as he leaned forward.

Sharpflint was shocked to manage all of these accounts made him the richest and highest ranking goblin there. "Of course, Lord Potter, may I also say thank you, for letting me manage your accounts. I shall ensure that all you want done will be taken care of. I shall also make sure, that you are reimbursed right down to the last knut. I will also ensure that your gold always flows." He said with a fierce growl his eyes lighting up at the thought of the battle on the horizon.

He was positive that all of this could lead to the court room. Theft was a very series matter to the goblin nation and was NOT taken lightly. Sharpflint opened a drawer and pulled out a coin bag. "This bag is directly connected with vault 387 it contains over ten million galleons. There is also the anti-theft charm on it as you requested." He said as he handed the bag over to Harry.

Harry took the bag and smiled like a child at Yule now he could buy all that he wanted and needed. Marvolo was already telling Harry what would need to buy and what stores would carry what he would need.

Harry stood up and gave Sharpflint a bow and walked out of the room. Harry was almost vibrating in excitement at how much his life had changed in the span of two hours. When he first came in he had been a child at the mercy of muggles. There was no hiding the loathing and disgust that was always visible in their eyes.

Marvelo had Harry go to Twillfit and Tattering's first and made sure that Harry got himself an extensive wardrobe. Dress clothes, casual clothes, and dress robes, summer robes, a couple of light weight travel cloaks. Boxers made of silk, sleep wear, socks, and a couple of bathrobes completed his large order. The sales lady was almost falling over herself at getting such a large order and promised to have it ready in three hours.

While Harry was waiting for his order to be filled he went to the cobbler and got himself two pairs of dress shoes and two different types of boots made from dragon hide. The cobbler told him that his shoes would be ready in three hours.

Harry gave the man a nod and left the store to go and find an eye healer. As Harry walked down the street his eyes roamed over to the toy store.

Marvolo felt his hosts longing and told him to get his eyes fixed first then he could go and buy himself whatever it was that he wanted. Harry smiled and picked up his pace to go to the oculist to get his eyes fixed.

He was ecstatic at the thought of never having to wear glasses ever again. And, the promise of getting a few new toys didn't hurt matters either. Harry knew that Marvolo would never renege on his promises to him.

Harry walked in to the shop and looked around a bit at the different type of glasses and contacts they carried. He noticed a shelf on the far wall that had potions in varying colors. "May I help you?" A young woman asked stepping in to the room.

"Yes, I would like to get my eyes fixed so I don't need glasses." He said giving her a smile.

"May I ask where your parents are?" she asked as she eyed him with an arched eye brow.

"My parents died a few years ago and I became Lord of my Houses today." He said as he showed her his Lord ring.

She gave a small gasp and gave him a deep curtsy "My apologies my Lord" she said hoping he wouldn't take offense.

"It's alright, now how much would it be to fix my eyesight?" he asked in a calm tone.

"It will be 25 galleons "She said as she guided him to an examination chair and began to examine his eyes. After a few minutes she stepped away and got him the potion he would need. "Drink this and lay back; your vision will be corrected in 20 minutes. It may be a bit uncomfortable. However, I must ask you not to scrunch up your eyes or rub them." She said as Harry took the potion and drank it down. He closed his eyes and laid back. While he waited he had an in depth discussion with Marvolo about what shops he would need to go to next.

It was decided that he would need to go and buy a trunk and then he could visit the toy store and get whatever his little heart desired. Marvolo knew that he sometimes forgot Harry was still a child that had desires to go off and play sometimes. And this would be his first time ever having toys of his own. Best of all they would all be brand new and not broken.

He would then need to go and get school supplies as well as purchasing an owl and getting the boy a familiar and a wand. He would have to go to a specialty store for a wand holster so that way his wand wouldn't get lost or misplaced.

For the familiar and the wand he was going to have to go to Knockturn alley. Not only that but, there were a few books that he wanted Harry to get in Knockturn alley that would help him a lot more than anything he could find in Diagon alley. Not to mention a few potion supplies that he would also need that could only be found in Knockturn alley.

Up until now it had all been a lot of talk about how the magical people lived. Now that Harry was living it, it was like a dream come true. He was now had his own home. That thought alone was enough to send him over the moon. That and also finding out he actually had family here; to him it seemed so surreal. He really couldn't wait to meet them.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes and found the young woman smiling at him. Harry blinked as he saw how bright and sharp everything looked. "Wow...everything is so bright and clear!" he exclaimed and the woman gave him a smile. Harry reached in to his pouch and paid her. He gave her a smile and walked out he began his walk to the trunk shop and hummed lightly. He passed by a ginger headed woman that was telling her son off for harassing his younger sister.

Harry mentally thanked all the Gods that he didn't have to deal with any of that. Marvelo had to agree with him dealing with the muggles had been bad enough.

He walked in to the trunk shop and began looking around at the different varieties. He wanted something that looked plain and no one would look twice at. He finally found a plain beige one that had six compartments. It also had a handle and wheels so he could pull it along instead of dragging it around with him. He pulled it along with him; as he looked at back packs that had expansion spells on them as well as a feather light charm on them as well. He picked a black one that had many compartments on it. Each compartment had an expansion spell on it.

He took them along to the front of the store to pay for them. Harry was going to ask the man to add a few extra features to his trunk. He wanted the bottom to be expanded, a feather light charm added, and a shrinking spell for it. He also wanted all of his compartments to be expandable with a password. The last feature he wanted was a locking spell so that no one but him could ever get in to it. All that cost him was 32 galleons, which he gladly paid for the peace of mind that he was to have with it.

He left there then walked to the toy store. He stepped in and his mind was dazzled by all the sights and sounds of the toys that were there. Harry walked down one aisle and found a set of dragon toys that moved and hissed and growled. Harry immediately put the box set in his basket and walked around a bit more. He then came across a plush bear that was deep brown with blue eyes. Harry picked him up and hugged the bear before placing him in the cart. Harry went down another aisle and it carried stuffed snakes he got one of those as well. He then went to the front of the store and made his purchases. He placed them in the third compartment.

Harry then went to the book shop and got himself a basket and began filling it with all of the books that he would need. Marvolo was making him get text books up to seventh year as well as books on genealogy and Hogwarts A History. It was a self-updating version. Marvolo explained that this one had many obscure rules that many had forgotten about or just didn't care about. He carried the basket to the front and unloaded it heaving a sigh. He was quite sure he had broken the feather light charm on the basket.

He paid for all of his books and placed them in his trunk. Harry then went to a specialty shop and got himself a dragon hide wand holster that had anti- summoning charms on it.

Harry then made his way to the stationary shop and loaded up on parchment, quills, ink, and a couple of journals as well as calligraphy manual. He also made sure to purchase some wax, envelopes and stationary. Placing those items in his trunk he then went and got his order from Twillfit and Tattering's. Harry ended up paying 50 galleons for his wardrobe.

As everything was brand new and tailored to fit him; he wasn't complaining one bit. Leaving there he went to the cobbler and collected his shoes. Those came to 15 galleons; Harry didn't really consider it a bad price for what he had gotten.

Harry felt like he was ready to drop by the time he reached the owl emporium. Marvelo told him after he got the owl he could go and get himself something to eat and relax at one of the cafes. Harry readily agreed feeling tired and famished.

He walked in and looked at the different owls that they had. Harry heaved a small sigh as none of the birds really caught his eye. He was about to call it quits when he spotted a beautiful snow owl. He smiled and went up to the bird and looked it over as he looked at it; it looked him over as well.

Giving a nod he went and told the shop keeper which one he wanted; He watched as the man went to get the owl. Harry quickly picked up a few boxes of owl treats and also bought a perch. He paid for the owl and informed the shop keeper that he didn't need a cage. He took the owl outside and told her where to go to. He watched as the owl gave him a nod and then flew off to her new home. He placed the perch in the bottom compartment as well as the owl treats.

Harry then shrunk his trunk and put it in his robe pocket he quickly found a nice little café that offered outside dining. Harry picked a table and sat down; he heaved a small sigh as his feet thanked him for sitting down.

Harry picked up the menu that had been leaning against a vase of flowers on the table. He perused the menu and decided on a garden salad with lemon water to drink. When the server came up Harry quickly gave him his order and then leaned back in his seat. He was enjoying the weather when he again heard the strident tone of the ginger haired woman. # I wonder if she could shriek a little louder; I don't think people in Canada heard her.#

Marvolo laughed and nodded in agreement #Unless I am mistaken she is Molly Weasley, her and her husband are the biggest blood traitors known to the wizarding world. They have I believe seven children and from what I last heard they really couldn't afford them all. They are Dumbledore followers through and through. They follow him as blindly as your parents did. #

# Then lucky for me I have the notice-me-not charm on my scar or I would be inundated with gingers right now# he snarked as he looked over and shook his head. # And they have nerve to call themselves purebloods.# Harry thought and gave the server a smile when he placed the salad and water down in front of him.

Harry immediately checked it for any poisons or other harmful things. Living with a paranoid Dark Lord and the Dursley's made it a habit of Harry always checking his food and drinks. When they all came up clean he immediately dug in.

Marvolo gave a nod of agreement that the Weasley family was as low as one could get. They had no pride or manners to speak of. Molly had always reminded Marvolo of a fish mongers wife with the way she always went yelling in public.

After Harry had finished his meal he paid his server 3 galleons and told him to keep the change. He then stood up and pulled his hood up covering his head and made his way down to Knockturn alley. He gave a small shiver as he descended down in to the alley. Hearing about the alley was one thing experiencing it was something altogether different.

He made his way past the hag and street vendors easily dodging them as he went to the wand maker. Marvolo had told him that Ollivander had a bad habit of putting ministry tracers on all of his wands. Ollivander also had a bad habit of telling Dumbledore about who got what wand.

The one in Knockturn alley didn't do that; they believed that was bad for business. Harry walked in to the shop and walked up to the counter and looked around at the different things that were on display. He wondered what all the items were that were floating around in the glass jars.

A hag came up to the counter and leered at Harry. "What do you want?" She demanded in an aggressive tone.

"A wand" he answered looking at her in haughty manner.

She sneered at him then laid several blocks of wood in front of him. "Pick one that feels right." She said and waited for him as he held his hands over the wood blocks. He made a slight face as he narrowed it down to one that seemed to call to him.

Once, that was done she then placed several different jars on the counter and had him do the same thing. Again, he held his hands over them and then he look a bit perplexed.

"There are two that seem to be calling to me." He said as he pointed them out to her.

"Hmm...Those are very unusual choices; heartstring of a Chinese fireball and venom of a basilisk." She said in slight awe as she took them and went to work making his wand. "Come back in an hour and it will be ready." She called out to him.

He gave a nod and went to the pet menagerie. As he walked in his senses were assailed by the sight and sounds coming from all over the shop. Harry walked around the shop looking at all of the different animals. Marvolo suggested that Harry look at the snakes Harry took his advice and went to where the snakes were at.

Harry looked at all of the different species of snakes; he finally settled on a rainbow boa constrictor. He took the snake to the front of the shop and made his purchase. He draped the snake around his neck and went back to the wand maker.

He walked in and went to the counter. The hag looked up at him and handed him his wand; as soon as Harry took his beech wand in to his hand green and black sparks shot out of his wand. Harry felt overcome with the power that he now had. The hags' eyes opened wide at this and informed him that his wand was free. Harry gave her a curious look but nodded his thanks he placed his wand in his wand holster and walked out.

Harry then went to Borgin and Burkes book shop; the moment he stepped in there he was ready to turn around and leave. The atmosphere of the shop was oppressive and dangerous. Harry quickly made his way to the book section that Marvolo told him to find.

He looked around and found a couple of books that seemed to call to him. Being curious he opened the books and found out that they were about necromancy. Once he had gotten all of the books that Marvolo wanted him to have he went to the counter to pay for his items. Marvolo warned him that Borgin would do his best to swindle him if he wasn't careful. And then proceeded to tell Harry how much Borgin had probably paid for the books. He then told him not to pay any more than 100 galleons for the books.

Borgin came up to the counter and looked at the books and sneered at Harry. "That will be 750 galleons." His voice was very oily and he was rubbing his hands together in an eager manner. Harry gave the man a dark look as his eyes flashed dangerously "You're mad if you think I am paying that amount for these books. I know for a fact that you didn't pay a knut over 50 galleons for all six of them." He snapped at the man daring him to keep talking crazy.

Borgin narrowed his eyes at the boy "Listen here boy, the price is 750.." he trailed off as Marvelo stepped in to Harrys' place his eyes glowing red as rubies and a sneer gracing his lips.

"As my heir said Borgin; you didn't pay more than 50 galleons for the lot. Now you either accept 60 galleons or you give them to my heir for free." He paused for effect before saying. "I do suggest you choose wisely old man." Marvelo sneered at him.

Borgin's' face immediately drained of all color at seeing the red eyes of the Dark Lord and immediately handed the books over to him. "Take them my Lord; they are free for you and your heir; as is everything in this store." He said his voice shaking with trepidation and terror.

Marvelo gave him a nod and gathered the books "You will keep this meeting to yourself Borgin; and I will know if you have told anyone." Marvolo said as he opened the door and left the shop with a wicked smirk on his lips. He stepped back and let Harry back in control as they made their way to the apothecary. Harry was mentally cheering Marvolo on for how he had scared Borgin.

Marvolo gave him a mental hug as they walked in to the apothecary and began to purchase all of the items they would need. All total Harry spent 15 galleons on his basic supplies and 120 galleons for the less than legal supplies. Harry pulled out his trunk and placed all of his items in the third compartment. He was really interested in what all Marvelo would be teaching him now.

Harry then shrunk his trunk and left the apothecary and made his way out of Knockturn alley.  
As Harry made his way to the Leaky cauldron he laughed mentally at how Borgin had almost soiled himself seeing the Dark Lord before him. Harry mentally grimaced as the army of gingers was inside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was starting to wonder if perhaps they were stalking him they seemed to be everywhere he was.

They were rambunctious and their table manners were lacking. Really, was it that hard to eat quietly and close your mouth when you chewed? Or, how about not talking with food in your mouth?

There was no way in the nine circles of hell did he want anything to do with those people. He wanted to be as classy and as sophisticated as Marvolo was. And associating with the Weasley family was not the way to achieve that.

Harry bypassed the Weasley table sneering slightly as he immediately went to the floo and tossed a couple of sickles in to the cup and took a handful of floo powder. He tossed it in the fore place and called out "Peverell Manor" He then stepped in to the emerald flames and spun away.

Almost falling out of the fireplace Harry gave a groan as his stomach finally caught up with him. There had to be a better way to travel. Marvelo gave a small laugh and promised to teach him apparition. He also told him that there were a couple of tasks he had in mind for Harry coming up within a week.

Marvolo decided now that they had a safe house it was high time he gather all of his horcruxes and re hide them. He didn't trust the fact that Dumbledore may or may not know about them. He needed them all safe.

The better part was finding out that Harry was in line as heir for the Flamel's. He had a feeling that old Dumbles never even told them that they had an heir or that he was orphaned. Oh yes, more trouble for him.

Not to mention, his order of the flaming bird would be busy trying to find themselves somewhere new to live. Marvelo was convinced that Dumbledore had housed his remaining order members there in Harrys' houses to keep them loyal.

Oh yes, he wanted all of these things to happen at once. This way the man would be too inundated with owls and screaming and crying people; to be worried about what Harry Potter was getting in to. Not only that, but, he had no clue where Harry was even living now. Oh how wonderful life was soon to be.

He gave an evil chuckle with Dumbledore busy on that front that would leave him free to get his horcruxes.

Harry in the meantime had made a mental note to practice flooing around in his manor for the practice. Well until Marvolo taught him apparition anyways. He really didn't want to look like a fool falling arse over tea kettle coming out of a fire place.

He then wandlessly cleaned himself and looked around the room he was in. On the wall across from him was a huge tapestry that had the Peverell coat of arms and the family motto underneath it.

Harry took a step towards it and said "Well here we are Home sweet Home" he said happily then gave a gasp of pain as his scar flared up with white hot pain making Harry fall to his knees. He had his hand over it as his eyes were screwed shut; Harry, felt someone pulling his hand away from his scar. He then heard a small squeak of someone saying "Oh no!" then the sound of popping.

Once the pain had subsided Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his hand and also gasped. It was covered in blood. A pop was heard once again and a small creature came up to him armed with a damp flannel and what appeared to be a first aid kit.

The creature had very large ears. Her eyes were also rather large yet, they were brown and soulful; she also had a rather big nose. Her hair was jet black and was braided and trailed down her back. She wore a periwinkle blue dress that sported the Peverell coat of arms.

"I am Trudy; I am being the head house elf. It is my duty to make sure that young master is always cared for." She said by way of introduction as she began to get his scar cleaned up. She made a few tsking noises as she got the blood all cleaned off then opened her bag and pulled out an ointment and placed it on the now wound.

The ointment felt so nice and cool against the burning of his scar. She then put a magical plaster over his wound. "That should be healed up by tomorrow young master." She said as she tried to help him stand up. Once he was up she banished the items back to where ever she had gotten them and began to give him a tour of the manor.

He had a wonderful study that had a very large library the window in the study was as tall as the ceiling and the desk was in the center of the room. It had three chair spaced out in front of it and still had plenty of room to move around. Harry looked through the desk and found all of the office supplies he would ever need.

She then showed him the sitting room, and then it was off to the tea room that had a side door that led off to a patio if he wanted tea out there instead. She then showed him the small dining room, and then led him to the large formal dining room Harry was guessing he could easily sit over 50 people in the room and still have room for a few more. He wasn't sure he would ever use this room as he only knew two people, well, make that one spirit and a goblin.

The next to the last stop was a potions lab that even had Marvolo salivating over. The lab was fully stocked and equipped with everything and anything that he would ever need for any potion he could ever dream up. The back area of the lab was set up like a sitting room that had a full library and a fireplace and a couple of comfortable chairs, a couch and a coffee table and two end tables.

The last stop for the ground floor had been the overly large ballroom. Harry stood in shock and wondered how many he could fit in that room. His next thought was that he wondered if he could try sock surfing across the floor. He could feel Marvolo give him a highly amused smirk and told him that if he broke anything Marvolo would NOT want to hear about it.

Harry just gave him an absent nod. Usually that threat was enough to be a deterrent; but, this…this was far much temptation and he had to try it at least ONCE. Harry made a mental note to wait when Trudy wasn't around and then he was going to have some FUN!

Marvolo snorted in his mind. Mhm, the boy was going to do it as sure as the sunrises in the east. Marvolo knew the boy had rarely ever had any fun and he was going to try to make sure that he did at least have some fun now that he was free to do so.

Trudy then led him up the first floor mentally shaking her head; she already knew what little master was plotting. She had been a nanny elf before she became head elf. ALL of her little master's had slipped and slid in that ball room. She would have to make sure all the potions, ointments, and bandages were well supplied. She was positive that she would need them.

She then showed him that he had several guestrooms, a library, and a music room and even a meditation room. The second floor was entirely the little masters' floor. This floor held his bedroom, the private collection of the Peverell library meant only for their blood line, a study for him to do homework and research in, a dueling room, a meditation room, a training room that had more weapons than Harry had ever seen. She told him that she could find him a tutor to teach him how to use those things.

She then took him to his room and he pulled out his trunk setting it down and opened it for her. He then went to the bathroom and gaped at the size of it. It was HUGE and the bathtub was more like a swimming pool. Harry went over and turned on the taps.

He was ready to rid himself of that old life that he had left behind. He quickly disrobed and threw all of his muggle clothes in to the rubbish bin. And then he took off his wand holster and set that down on the counter.

Marvelo came forward for a moment and eyed Harrys' appearance and gave a small tsk. He took Harrys' wand and tapped Harrys' head and muttered a spell that made Harrys hair grow out. Once it reached Harry's waist he stopped it. Then eyeing Harry some more he muttered another spell that lightened the color of his hair and showed some of the auburn streaks his hair had. Once that was done Marvolo gave a small nod and stepped back letting Harry see what he had done.

Harry gave a small nod of approval and looked over and gasped at how fast the tub had filled. He quickly turned the taps off then stepped down in to the awaiting bath water. Harry gave a small groan of delight at having his first undisturbed bath EVER. Harry just leaned back and enjoyed the fact that this could be an everyday thing.

Once Harry was done soaking he took up the flannel that had appeared next to his bath potions and began to completely scrub his self. He ducked his head under the water and then came back up and got the hair potions. He scrubbed his hair within an inch of its life. He wanted all traces of his muggle upbringing to be forever banished and never spoken of ever again.

Once he had finished rinsing his hair he drained the bathtub and stepped out and got himself a nice large fuzzy towel and began drying off. Once he was dry he wrapped his hair up in a separate towel and strapped his wand holster back on before going in to the bedroom. He found a set of clean clothes set out for him. Giving a small smile he quickly dressed and Marvelo taught him a spell that would detangle his hair and another one that would braid his hair for him.

Once Harry had done that he went down to the small dining room and met Mings who was in charge of fixing all of the meals. Harry informed the elf that he was a vegetarian and he preferred iced tea over hot tea for his meals. Giving a nod Mings then popped out to make the meal. It had been a very long time since they have had a master to do anything for. Now, all of the elves were excited to finally be serving another young master.

Mings had pulled out all the stops on making dinner for his master. He wanted to be sure to please his young master. Harry had been having a chat with Marvolo about everything that he could do and claim in the magical world now that he was Lord of his Houses. Both were taken off guard by the amount of food that appeared on the table for Harry. "Dear me." Harry said as he began to eat a little of everything. He was doing his best not to make the house elves sad by not trying at least some of everything.

After Harry had eaten all he could without getting sick; a cup of hot herbal tea appeared and Mings told him that it would aid in digestion. Harry was quite positive that his stomach would need all the help it get.

Marvolo had been shocked yet, highly amused at the dinner Harry had been received with. Well, at this rate Harry was sure to gain weight and get that growth spurt he had been grousing about for weeks now. Marvolo gave a mental shake of his head; he could not believe how much he and Harry had been through these past eight years. Now things were going to be on an upswing for them.

Harry had finished his tea then went up to the second floor library and found a book on necromancy. It looked ancient and the text had faded a bit but, somehow Harry had a feeling that this book was the first in a series of books on this subject. He sat down in a big cozy chair and began to read.

Marvolo who didn't possess the ability was not able to look at the book so decided to take a nap and warned Harry not to do anything form that book without first consulting him. Harry agreed and went back to reading. He had read long in to the night and was amazed by the subject. He really wanted to know more about the subject he stood up and stretched and his bones cracked and popped from being stuck in such a position for hours. He made his way to his bedroom and changed in to his sleepwear. He crawled in to bed and was about to cover up when his snake came out from under his pillow to snuggle against him.

Harry smiled and snuggled the snake and they both slept soundly for the rest of the night. The next day had the early morning light filling his bedroom. The birds even seemed happy that someone was now living in the manor decided to serenade him outside his window. Harry blearily opened one eye and got up out of bed making sure his snake still had a nice warm spot to snuggle in to.

He blinked in surprise seeing another outfit set out for him; he gave a soft smile and went to the bathroom to take care of his morning rituals. He then came out and dressed in the clothes provided for him.

Harry made his way to the dining room and sat down at the table to find a small stack of letters and a newspaper. Opening the paper Harry choked on his air as the headlines screamed at him. HARRY POTTER MISSING! IS THE CHOSEN ONE LOST OR WORST!

"Oh dear…well I am sure that no one would recognize me now. So, there really are no worries as I really have no desire at all to go back to the muggle world any ways. Besides, I have family here to meet and an interview or two to give " Harry finished saying as Mings set the table and agreed with his young master.

"Yes, master you be doing all that after you eat." He said as he popped out and Marvolo laughed as Harry blushed a lovely shade of crimson and muttered mentally #Oh do shut up# causing Marvolo to laugh even more at him.

Once Harry had regained his normal pale coloring and had finished breakfast he gathered up his mail and went to his study. He sat down at his desk and began to read his mail. The letters were from Gringotts detailing and updating his banking records. He had so many vaults and assets he wasn't sure what to do with them all. He then wrote Sharpflint a letter asking him for a detailed list of all the items as well as how much gold was in every single vault that he had and for him to remove the funds necessary to cover the expense of having this done.

He then placed all of those letters in a drawer and stood up. #well, let us go and retrieve a certain prophecy shall we? # He asked Marvolo as he walked out of the study and went to the transport room. Throwing in a bit of floo powder he called out "Ministry of magic" and stepped in.

Harry had just managed not to look like a fool as he stepped away and wandlessly cleaned himself up. He had Marvolo guide him through a door to his left that would take him the back way to the elevators and past the security wizard. They reached the elevator and stepped in and stepped to the back corner. Harry stood there as people walked in and out everyone ignoring him. Once they reached the right level Harry followed two men out and as they went to a court room he went further down the hall in to what Marvolo told him was the Department of Mysteries.

They stepped through a door and Harry almost lost his breakfast as the hallway suddenly went spinning round like a dervish. "Merg, it would be really great if that doesn't happen again." He groaned softly as Marvolo decided to take over. He quickly took Harry inside the hall of prophecy and quickly walked up and down the aisles until he found the right section. #Harry you need to be the one that gets it. Just take it put it in your pocket and I will get us out of here with no one being the wiser.# He said sliding back and having Harry come up and take the dust coated orb. Harry wondered if anyone ever heard of cleaning. Because really; the Room of Prophecy should have been called Room of Dust, Allergens, Motes and Prophecies; because, it was just that utterly filthy. Harry shuddered thinking of all the allergens this room was host to. Pocketing the orb Harry slid back letting Marvelo to the forefront shaking his head in mild amusement. Harry was a clean freak to end all clean freaks.

Marvolo believed that it had to be his muggle upbringing that made Harry that way. That child could not stand for there to be a speck of dust anywhere and would have panic induced fits if there were dust or grime anywhere. Harry could not even tolerate seeing a magazine out of place on the coffee table.

Marvolo was hoping in coming here that some of these habits would fade over time. Marvolo had managed two dodge two Unspeakables and had walked back to the corridor. Once the corridor had stopped spinning he whispered "Show me the exit." Once, that door opened Marvelo quickly made his way two doors up and out.

He made his way out of the department and back on to the elevator where he saw Arthur Weasley covered in soot and Kingsley Shacklebot was chatting to each other. Neither noticed Marvolo's red eyes as his head was down. Harry came to the front and went back to the corner. Kingsly then looked at Harry and began to ask if he was alright. Harry looked up and gave him a small smile saying that he was fine. He had just gone to see his aunt and had forgotten she had a trial to attend. He finished with a shrug as his heart raced.

Kingsly offered to go with him to get her and Harry declined saying that he would just meet her at another time. He said as he prayed the elevator ride would end soon; finally his stop came and he walked casually out of the elevator. He calmly made his way past the guard and to the floo. He could feel both men watching him as he tossed in the powder and called for the Leaky Cauldron. Once there he waited a moment added a few sickles to the cup and then called for his home.

Unknown to him right after he left Kingsly came through and looked for Tom to ask him about the boy. Tom said he had not seen any young boys fitting that description coming through the tavern. He told him that he had been in the back prepping for the lunch crowd; and he had not heard the floo activate nor had he heard anyone walking through the tavern. The tavern was bereft as the lunch crowd had yet to come.

As Harry came out of his floo he quickly cleaned himself. He went to his study and pulled out the glass orb as he took his seat. Harry tapped it with his wand and at once the entire prophecy was heard.

Both Marvolo and Harry just sat there absolutely speechless. Harry was terrified of what it had meant. He had no desire to vanquish the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was his hero; not to mention the man was his mentor and best friend.

Marvolo wanted to hex Dumbledore six ways to Sunday; that man had set this whole damn thing in to motion. He knew for a fact that Voldemort would not have waited and would have acted swiftly to stop from being vanquished. Well, Marvolo now had the Chosen one on his side and the boy was already his.

So, he really had nothing to worry about he then mentally hugged a very miserable Harry. He told Harry not to worry about the prophecy as it would not be fulfilled. He reminded Harry that he was his heir. Therefore there was no need for them to fight against each other. The real threat to them was Dumbledore; he was the one they would both vanquish.

Harry gave a nod and mentally snuggled in to Marvelo. He truly hated Dumbledore for all of the misery his life had been prior to coming here. He wanted the man to suffer and suffer greatly for all of his sins. But, for now he had to wait on that; he still had this week to get through before he could do anything to that wretched man.

Standing up Harry went to the ball room and removed his shoes. Looking around in an almost guilty way and deciding the coast was clear Harry set to work cheering himself up by sock surfing around the ballroom.

Harry was whooping and hollering when Trudy finally came in and told him lunch was ready. Harry startled so badly he tripped over his own feet and Trudy just clucked her tongue and helped him up and escorted him out of the room.

Harry looked guilty as if he had committed the ultimate offense as he was led to the dining room and Marvolo was laughing that he had been caught sliding around the ballroom in his socks.

Harry tried to look somewhat dignified as he ate yet, he had the feeling that all of the elves knew damn well what he had been doing in the ballroom. He decided that if they didn't say anything then neither would he.

Once he finished breakfast Marvolo made him go and do some transfiguration and charms and some defense against the dark arts and some parsel magic before dinner. Harry spent the afternoon doing a lot of lessons that he had already known the theories of and now needed the practice them. Once it was dinner time Harry went down and ate his dinner and drank more of the tea then went back to his library and read another book of necromancy until it was bedtime.

Harry then changed in to his sleep wear and crawled in to bed and fell in to a deep sleep. Harry woke earlier than usual due to his snake flicking its tongue in to his ear. The snakes excuse was that Harry needed to be up to getting ready for the day and to meet his family.

Harry gave a nod and covered up his snake as he then went and had a nice long bath. Once that was done Harry went and changed in to what Trudy had set out for him

He noticed that his dress robe had the Black family Crest on it. Looking to his dresser stood Trudy she was holding up and amulet for him to put on. Once he had she then attached a Peverell pocket watch to his pocket so that part of the chain showed. She told him anyone tried to steal would get a very nasty shock. Harry gave her a thank you and she made fast work of getting his hair fixed and tied in a low pony tail.

Harry walked down the stairs as Trudy popped out of the room. Taking his seat Harry read through the headlines and just shook his head as began to eat his breakfast. He looked through the letters and saw they were all from Gringotts. He finished eating his breakfast and put his mail on his desk in his study before going to the transport room.

Harry flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and quickly cast a fast cleaning charm before walking to the alley way. He noticed the bar man looking at him closely. Harry quickly opened the gateway and stepped through.

Once through he began to walk towards the bank when he felt like he was being followed. Harry made no signs of noticing as he dashed up the stairs of the bank. He could hear the person behind him also coming up the stairs as he went to one of the tellers and told them in a low voice that he had a meeting with Sharpflint. The Goblin told him to wait a moment while he confirmed the appointment.

Harry gave a nod and stepped back a bit and looked about in a lazy manner. He could feel the person not far from him watching him closely. Harry kept up the pretense of noticing nothing as the goblin came back and motioned him back. Harry followed the goblin back silently laughing knowing the other was stuck up front.

Harry had no doubts said individual would still be upfront when he came out from his meeting. He knew he would have to play a sweet, kind, harmless child in order to get away. That was no problem if worst come to worst the person would find themselves in a parsel spell no one but his self could break. Well Marvolo could but, he knew that Marvolo would just let them suffer for following them and be nosey.

Harry entered Sharpflint's office and gave the goblin a friendly nod as he looked over and saw two women looking at each other carefully. Harry took the seat in front of the women and gave them a small smile.

Both women noticed the crest he wore on his robes as well as the amulet he wore. Those were worn only by the head of the House of Black. Neither woman could believe that this could…kid could be their Head of House. He waited until they were done looking him over and making the wrong assumptions about him before he began.

"Hello, I called this meeting so that I could introduce myself as well; as meet those in my House. I am Lord Harry Peverell, Black, and Potter. I also wanted to see if you were both happy in your marriages. I also wanted to see if either of you needed anything from me. As we all know that my job as head of the House of Black is to make sure that all members of my house are cared for." He gave a small pause as the two women looked dumbfounded.

"So, now who are you ladies and are you happy in your marriage and do you need anything from me?" he asked looking at them.

The blond woman started speaking in a soft cultured voice. "I am Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. I am very happily married and I have one son named Draco and I am very well provided for my Lord." She finished with a bow of her head.

"I am Andromeda Tonks nee Black. I also am happily married and I have one daughter that is due to graduate next year and her dream is to become an auror. I too am well provided for." She said as she also gave a bow of her head.

"Then all is at it should be; I am really happy about that. Perhaps later today you could bring your families to Peverell manor where I am living and have a nice evening tea with me?" he asked and both women gave a nod in the affirmative. Though, Narcissa did pause for a moment. "My Lord, my brother–in-law is visiting would he be able to join us?" She asked knowing Severus would have a snit being left alone in Malfoy manor especially as the potions lab was being repaired.

Harry smiled a bit "Yes, he is more than welcome to come along as well." Harry said as he stood up and gave them both a polite bow. "Shall I see you and yours at 4:00p.m.?" he asked and both women murmured an agreement and he then turned and said good bye to Sharpflint before quickly leaving.

Once out of the office Harry was able to see a tall, dark haired man whose long hair was tied back in red auror robes watching the room as he leaned against the back wall. As soon as he saw Harry he straightened up and started towards Harry; who by that time had picked up his pace and was already through the door and was down the stairs as the other raced to catch up with him.

Harry quickly made his way to a small parchment shop and went in with the auror right behind him. Harry was already across the room and was looking over the different colored parchment. He waited till the auror was near him before he turned and looked at him his eyes flashing red as Marvelo came out.

"Well, well Rookwood, why are you following me around for?" Marvelo asked as Rookwood paled and whispered "My Lord, how?"

"Never mind that, now, why are you following me around?" he demanded in a dangerous whisper as Harry was pointing which ones that he wanted.

"Kingsly was worried about the person that had been down near the Department of Mysteries. He has had the barkeep keeping an eye out for you." Rookwood said trying not to fall to his knees as a show of respect. His Lord was back all was perhaps not lost after all.

Marvolo sneered "Who else knows about this?" he asked as he put three separate colored sheaf's in to a basket and made his way to the quills. Rookwood followed his Lord as he looked at different quills getting some and discarding others.

"It was Arthur Weasley and Kingsly Shacklebot that saw you; rest assured that Dumbledore knows and the rest of his order." He said as he followed him to the checkout line. Neither of them said a word until they were outside again and walking to a candy store.

Rookwood said nothing as he watched his Lord buy an assortment of candy. He really didn't want to be on the floor screaming in agony over asking his Lord why he had a sweet tooth.

Marvelo pondered this new and aggravating problem that had come up. If Dumbledore knew someone had been in the Department of Mysteries it was a safe bet that it was also known that a certain prophecy had come up missing. All of this trouble over a nosey arse old man that couldn't mind his own damn business. Dumbledore always had to have his large, crooked nose in EVERYONE'S business.

Marvelo was getting his heir some candy as he pondered how to get Dumbledore off their trail. Really, there was the reading of the will tomorrow that could possibly get him off the scent for a bit. But, for now he could just have the barman obliviated. Yes, that is what he would have done for now.

Marvelo paid for his bag of sweets and then walked out of the shop "Rookwood, you are to obliviate that old fool. Then tell Shacklebot it had been a wild chase. Keep me posted on what is going on. Just have your daily reports for me on your desk and any questions that you may have. I will have my house elf come and get them." He said by way of dismissal as he then turned and let Harry out to go and look at some kittens he had seen.

Rookwood gave a nod and quickly went to the tavern and had a seat at the bar where he quickly obliviated the man as he placed an order for a lemon water. Once that was done and he got his water he quickly drank it down then used the floo to go back to the ministry. He then went to his supervisor and relayed what his Master had told him to say.

Shacklebot had looked perturbed that good man power had been wasted on a merry chase through Diagon alley. Rookwood then went and began preparing a nice long seven year compilation of all the changes that had been made in the ministry and who was where now in the ministry as well.

Harry had played with a couple of kneazle kittens then left there to go back to the tavern. As he walked he heard many people talking about a break in at the ministry. Everyone was wondering who did it, how it was done, and WHY it was done.

Marvolo wondered if his death eaters would get the blame or if some new threat would suddenly be on the horizon. Harry just rolled his eyes and wondered how the hell anyone had even found out. He suddenly let out a mental gasp and Marvolo startled as he felt a dawning sense of horror in the boy.

# Harry what? What is it? # Marvelo asked wondering what the hell was going on.

#it was the dust…it gave us away! # Harry cried out to him.

Marvelo blinked trying to figure out how dust had 'given them away' # What? What are you on about? # He asked convinced Harry had finally lost his sanity.

# In the Prophecy room there was dust so bloody thick on the floors when I walked through it I left behind foot prints! The dust gave us away! # Harry explained to him as if he were explaining how the earth spun.

Marvolo blinked well when put like that it did make perfect sense. Perhaps that was why they never bothered to clean that room. #Yes, well be that as it may they have no idea it was US that did anything. Besides, it is your prophecy and you are entitled to have it. There is not a damn thing they can say or do about you having it. Not only that but we have no way of knowing if they even know we took the prophecy; there are many other departments in there than just the prophecy room. So calm down and relax. # Marvelo said to him as Harry flooed them home.

Harry gave a nod but, he had a feeling that somehow Dumbledore was going to make his life hell for this. Harry spent the afternoon reading the rest of his necromancy book. At 3:45 he put the book down and went downstairs and told Mings he was having some guests for afternoon tea and he would be using the tea room.

Harry then went to his study and paced around for a moment working off some nervous energy. He didn't want to be all fidgety when his guests arrived. At 3:55 Harry quickly went to the tea room and sat down giving Mings a smile as he drank down the calming draught the elf gave him.

Marvolo was impressed how the elves knew what to do to help their master. Harry leaned back in his chair and promptly began making Marvelo a nervous wreck with all of his questions and worries. Marvelo had never been gladder to see Lucius and Severus as he was at that moment. Had he been there in his body he would have shoved Harry at them and THEM to deal with his questions.

Harry stood up and greeted each person that came in; he was rather glad to see Narcissa and Andromeda. After they came in and all of them had sit down Mings promptly brought in an afternoon tea feast. The others looked shocked by so much food and Harry just looked resigned to at least try some of everything.

"Mings enjoys his job; as you can tell." Harry said by way of explanation as he began to try some of the things he hadn't before.

Harry gave them another small smile and decided to start some conversation. "Does anyone have anything they want to ask me?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Lucius gave him a small nod and began to ask what was on his and Severus' minds. "I was wondering how old you are." He said though there were many under tones within those few words.

Harry gave a small nod "I was wondering when and who would be asking me that." He started "I am nine years old. However I have already graduated muggle school and have two college degrees. One is in business science and the other is in politics. But, given my age even when I graduated I doubted that I would be able to work or that anyone would even hire me." He said with a shrug as Severus gave him a strange look.

Draco was openly staring at Harry he had never even heard of anyone attending college so early in life. Already he had two degrees and he could tell there was no one here in this world either that would hire him. Though he was their head of House and no one could say anything about it.

Severus just shook his head; he couldn't believe that this person was Lilly's son. He had her eyes and resembled James. But, he seemed far older than nine years old. The boy seemed eager to please yet; he could detect a hint of steel. The boy was a Slytherin; sure he seemed all sweet and charming. Try and use him or attempt him any type of harm and he would turn and strike faster than a cobra.

Trudy popped in holding a large constrictor that had a pearlescent shimmer. "Young master your snake has been looking for you. He is most upset about your plush snake being in your bed. What do you want me to do?" She asked as Harry coddled his constrictor and sighed deeply "Put the plush one up till he stops being so jealous of it I suppose." He said as gave his snake a bit of ham.

He looked at the others and noticed they were all looking away trying not to laugh. Harry just shrugged and began nuzzling his snake and whispering to him. Draco suddenly yelped "You're a parselmouth."

Harry looked up at him and nodded "Yes, I am; you see The Peverell family was descended from the Slytherin line. The Peverell's had three sons unfortunately; I do not remember their names. However, I do know of one line that came from them and that is the Potter line." He said as he gently petted his familiar. "It has been said that the Peverell's were quite powerful necromancers and the story of the three brothers in the Tales of Beadle the Bard was really about them. Now, how true THAT is I really do not know. Though, I would love to find out." He said as he took a drink from his tea.

Severus was now rethinking all he had ever thought about the boy. This boy was not arrogant and he wasn't vying for attention. He was just sharing what he had learned over the course of a few days. If he could learn that fast; he would be finished with Hogwarts more than likely by his second or third year.

Lucius was listening to the boy as he spoke and smiled faintly the boy was indeed smart and seemed to hunger for knowledge. Next thing Lucius knew Harry was talking to Andromeda about the courts and the laws how they were made who made them and everything else. Lucius watched as it seemed the boy wanted to literally crawl inside of her and take her knowledge and make it his own.

Lucius looked at Severus who was watching the scene play out and suddenly Severus cleared his throat and began to ask Harry questions about potions.

Almost at once Harrys' gears changed and he was telling Severus all he knew about the theory of potions and how to make certain things and how much more he wanted to know.

Soon the boy was up and pacing around as he went on a tangent about different potions and how some people just had no idea of how to appreciate them. Severus was nodding in agreement adding tid bits here and there and Lucius wondered for a moment if Severus was Harrys' father and not James Potter.

Narcissa and Andromeda watched as their Head of House was pacing like a caged panther and on the war path about people not appreciating fine potion masters. Narcissa gave Lucius a hard kick under the table making him wince as she gave him a glare and nodded to Severus.

Loosely translated he was to make Severus stop riling Harry up. Lucius gave a mental snort; honestly, Severus had finally found someone else that was in love with potions as he was. Those two would from this day forward be found in a potions lab for two. And, any who dared to bother them would be chopped up for potions ingredients.

Mings saved Lucius the trouble of making Severus behave himself as the elf cut harry off his path and informed him dinner was ready. Then the elf gave his young master a small vial which Harry drank then gave the vial back and Mings popped out.

Draco and Nymphadora found all of that to be very amusing at how easily riled Harry got when he was passionate about something. Draco loved potions however; he wasn't as keen on them as Harry was. He had never seen anyone; not even his uncle Sev go on like that about potions.

Harry suddenly looked at his guests and blushed clear to his roots and led them to the small dining room. They followed him in and each took a seat. Nymphadora sat next to Harry and started talking to him about what he wanted to do as a career.

Harry gave her a smile and told her he really wasn't sure but, he wanted it to be fun and exciting. He had once thought of being a doctor but, quickly realized he didn't like being around sick people. That made a few of the adults laugh; Draco told him about curse breaking. Harry gave a small nod and told him he would think about it.

Dinner was a much quieter affair than the tea had been. Severus had leaned over to Harry and offered to be his mentor if he liked. Of course, Harry immediately agreed to have him as a mentor. Severus was the most brilliant potion master in the world.

After dinner was finished they all said their good byes and Severus promised to see Harry the next day at the reading of the will. Harry gave a nod in agreement and went upstairs after seeing his guests off. The next day was going to be trial in patience. Harry changed in to his sleep wear and crawled in to bed and snuggled up to his boa. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry awoke the next morning not wanting to see Dumbledore at all. However; he knew the sooner it was done the sooner he could move on with his life. Harry got up and went to get himself a bath and to use the loo. Harry had the towel around his waist when Marvolo took over and shortened Harry's hair to the top of his shoulders and darkened it to a blue black.

Harry blinked at his new look and nodded strapping on the wand holster and going in to his bedroom he quickly dressed for the day. He put his familiar around his shoulder and went down to the dining room. Sitting down at his seat he saw a stack of letters and began to read through them.

The first was from Narcissa thanking him for a lovely evening and she was hoping that she would see him again soon. The next letter was from Andromeda saying along the same things and offering him a tutoring session in wizarding politics.

Harry felt warm inside that he had made his family happy. He set the letters aside and opened the paper he read how the search for him was fruitless and how worried everyone was. He then read about how the minister of magic was going to do all in his power to help find the missing boy.

Harry gave a faint laugh. He didn't want to be found; at least, not by them. He quickly ate his fruit salad and drank his tea. Once he was done he informed Mings that he would be having guests for lunch and afternoon tea. Once that was done Harry went to the fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once he stepped out of the fireplace he quickly used a wandless spell to clean himself. No way was he going to be appearing in public covered in soot. He walked out of the tavern and opened the gateway. He quickly made his way to Gringotts; once he was inside he went to a teller and informed them of who he was. He was then quickly taken to the back to where Sharpflint's office was.

Once he was admitted he took a seat in the corner and chatted idly with the goblin as they waited for the others to show up. They discussed what stocks would be good in investing in. Sharpflint then informed him he had had another three people leave him their vaults as well as properties. Harrys mind was spinning at that thought.

He never dreamed that he would ever have that much money or property. He really had no idea what he would do with it all though he did have a few good ideas. He would have to discuss them with his family first and see what they thought of it.

As Harry came out of his thoughts he saw that people were walking in for the reading of the will. He already spotted Severus and gave the man a smile. There was a sandy haired man that he did not recognize as well, as and old woman and an old man. He could guess who the old man was.

At once the will was read and the old woman and the sandy haired man glared daggers at the old man who tried to defend himself. Then once they heard the vaults were empty Dumbledore looked shocked.

Harry stood up and smiled at the goblin then looked out at the people that just now took notice of him. "I am Harry Potter; and I am the Lord of my Houses. In short I do not need any of you to be guardian of me. I already have a mentor." He gave a nod to Severus and gave Dumbledore a rather nasty look. "Well, with that being said I bid all of you a good day. Severus would you like to come and have an early tea with me?" he asked the man as he got ready to open the door.

Dumbledore stood up and began to reach for Harry to find his hand knocked away and Harry glaring hell fire at him. "I suggest you keep your bloody hands to yourself old man. Otherwise, I will be pressing charges of assault on you." He snarled as Dumbledore quickly backed off.

"Harry, my boy I fear that." Dumbledore was cut off as Harry leveled a glare at him and hissed.

"That is LORD Potter to you I am NOT your boy. I never have been nor will I ever be. I do not like liars, thieves or murders. And you sir are all three. How dare you even look at me after stealing MY gold and giving MY houses away as if they were your own? Furthermore; how dare you just leave me with abusive and negligent muggles? You acted as if I were nothing more than a sack of rubbish." He finished and then shook his head and held up his hand.

"No, do not even bother to try and explain It all away; I know all that will come out of your mouth will be nothing more than a pack of lies. Good day to you sir; and, I suggest you stay the hell away from me and mine lest you find yourself having charges pressed against you." He snapped and walked out of the room with Severus right behind him.

Harry stormed out of the bank and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He was so mad he was ready to hex somebody to hell and back. Marvolo hadn't said a word yet, he was grinning like a mad man. So far the second part of his plan was in action. In less than two days Dumbledore would be up to his ears in howlers and people flooing in to scream at him about being evicted. Really this was just too damn easy. He mentally smirked.

Harry flooed to Peverell Manor and had Severus right behind him. Unknown to them both Moony had followed them. He couldn't help it; he had to see James' son. He had to know what all of that was about. He could careless about the gold. He was more concerned with what all of those accusations had been about.

Both Severus and Harry had been about to leave the transport room when the floo flared to life. Harry turned and arched an eyebrow at the sandy haired man. He was rather amazed at the man's audacity to attempt to come inside his home.

"Lupin, why did you follow us?" Harry asked as Severus sneered at the man. He hated the man with a passion and didn't want him anywhere near Harry.

The man gave a small nod and looked at Severus. "I wanted to see you. For years, I had wanted to but, I didn't know where he had put you. He would never tell me. All he said is that you were fine and happy. He wouldn't tell me; he even went so far as to threaten me if I didn't stop asking about you." He said doing his best to try and make Harry see that he had in fact tried.

Harry gave a small nod and motioned for him to follow as he led him and Severus to the tea room. He hadn't been gone long however, he was sure Mings would love to make up a small breakfast tea feast for them.

Harry and Severus sat down and Lupin had followed suit. Harry then called for Mings and told him he wanted tea for him and his guests. Mings popped out happily and began preparing a nice big morning tea for his master and his guests.

"I will give you the chance to know me. However, what I said about not needing a guardian is very true. Severus here is my mentor. You could be my friend if you wish. Though, you need to realize that I have already graduated muggle high school and will not be going back to that merlin forsaken place ever again. "He said as Mings quickly appeared once again setting the table with enough food for a small army.

Lupin looked surprised at hearing Harry had already graduated high school. Seeing all of the food made his stomach start to growl. Harry and Severus looked over at him as he blushed faintly. "Please eat your fill; Otherwise Mings will feel insulted." Harry said as he poured himself a cup of herbal tea.

Lupin gave a nod as he began to get himself a blueberry scone and poured himself some tea as well. Severus once again enjoyed the food that Mings made. He really did like Mings' food over that of Hogwarts.

Lupin looked up at Harry and gave a small sigh. "Harry, could you please call me Remus instead of Lupin?" he asked quietly as he continued to eat his scone. Harry gave a nod of agreement as he chewed his raspberry muffin. Harry truly loved eating all that he wanted when he wanted. Perhaps here soon he could have a growth spurt.

Severus enjoyed the rosehip tea that the house elf made. It seemed that the house elves made all of the teas herbal. There was no caffeine at all to be found in any of the drinks. He supposed that was more for Harrys' benefit than anyone else's.  
"Remus, what kind of work do you do?" Harry suddenly asked in mild curiosity.

He looked up and gave a faint smile "I usually write textbooks and sometimes substitute teach in the muggle world. Finding work in our world is rather difficult for me." He said softly. As he reached in to the basket; and got one of the muffins to eat.

"Why is finding work difficult for you?" Harry asked wondering about the job economy that it would have wizards and witches going to the muggle world for employment.

"Harry, I am a werewolf. People here most generally do not hire my kind." He said in a bitter tone

Severus looked up at Remus as he told the truth about his condition. Harry blinked then gave a nod. "I see, so what textbooks do you write?" he asked as he finished his muffin and leaned back to enjoy his tea.

"I mainly write defense against the dark arts, charms, and some transfiguration. I used to tutor until someone told my clients of my condition. Then I couldn't find work anywhere. "He said still wondering who had told his secret.

"Could have been Dumbledore that told on you; that way you would be dependent on him." Harry said with a shrug. "I really would not put anything past that man." He finished saying taking a sip of his tea.

Severus gave a small nod of agreement "I have to agree; that would be something he would do. That is why I have not been able to really research any of my potions because, he controls my income and what I can and cannot get in the way of potions ingredients." He said with a shake of his head.

Remus looked stunned then gave a small sigh "I hate to think he would do that. However, there is no one else that knew of what I was doing or what I was. With just a few words he has me practically destitute." He said with a small growl.

"Yes, and you will forever be that way as long as you let him keep running your life. You could stay in Hathaway cottage and write your books. I could give you a stipend every month until you are on your feet again. Perhaps you could also do a bit of journalism as well. You would be under a pen name of course. Perhaps, you could write something about manners; or, something along those lines. People write you about their problems and you give them advice." Harry said with a shrug.

Remus gave him a small nod "That sounds pretty decent and I could pay you back once I was able too." He said and Harry just gave him a small nod. He really didn't need to be paid back but, he wasn't about to argue with the man.

Severus listened to them plan and had to agree that what Harry suggested did sound like a very good idea. That and the added benefit of Dumbledore not knowing what Lupin was doing would in fact be very helpful to the man.

"Harry, Dumbledore did hear that James had given Lupin Hathaway cottage. He will probably go there and try something." Severus said and Harry gave a nod and called for Trudy. When she popped in he told her to go and check on Hathaway cottage and see what shape it was in and for her to put up wards to keep others but Remus out. She gave a nod and popped out Remus gave him a look and Harry was already leaning back in his chair.

Not even two minutes had passed and Trudy was back telling him that the cottage was barely standing. It looked like it had been destroyed by a fire a long time ago. Harry gave a sigh as Remus gave a whimper.

"Of course it was destroyed a long time ago. I had forgotten that Dumbledore had heard the will before sealing it. Well, luckily for you Remus I have many houses and many properties. You can stay the night here and tomorrow you can look through all of them and pick the one you want. After all; my father did want you to be taken care of." Harry said with a sigh he really could not believe the lengths that Dumbledore would go to just to keep someone loyal to him.

Marvolo mentally shook his head; he told Harry that what had happened was nothing compared to some of the things that Dumbledore had done. He also told him to wait a few more days and he would be seeing a lot more of what Dumbledore had done just to keep people loyal to him.

Next thing Harry knew he heard the Tonks and the Malfoy's being led to the tea room. He looked over and gave them a smile as Mings appeared bringing more food and tea and teacups for his masters guests.

"Dumbledore burned down Hathaway cottage that was to go to Remus." He said by way of introduction and the others looked shocked. "Why? No, never mind we can already guess." Narcissa said shaking her head in dismay.

The others gave a nod and poured themselves some tea and helped themselves to the feast in front of them. The conversation was light as they all ate their fill and got acquainted with each other. Once the tea was finished Harry called on Trudy to lead them out to the stables. As they followed her outside everyone was amazed at the orchards and the vineyards he had in back of his manor.

Harry told Lucius he was toying with the idea of starting a winery and he also mentioned some of his ideas for some of the houses and manors that had been willed to him. Lucius nodded and gave him some of his ideas and Andromeda and Severus added in their own thoughts and ideas.

Remus was busy chatting with Nymphadora about defense against the dark arts while Draco was talking to his mother.

As they got close to the stables they spotted a rather large lake that had a few kneazles wandering about it and some fish that were leaping in to the air to catch some bugs that were dancing on the water. Off to the side they saw a paddock that many horses, pegasi, unicorns and hippogriffs wandering around.

Remus was in shock at seeing all of the animals that Harry had and in the distance he could see a few greenhouses. To him this place seemed very self-sufficient it could literally pay for itself and feed itself with no outside help what so ever.

Lucius was staring at the abraxen horses and he could see that they were indeed in great health; and were in fact just what he had been looking for. He walked closer to the paddock and smiled a bit at the unicorns that were playing with a hippogriff. He was amazed to see white unicorns as well as the black unicorns. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a thestral walking up to an elf that was feeding the hippogriffs. The thestral happily accepted the meat that was offered and lightly nudged the elf for more.

The others joined Lucius and quietly talked as the animals walked around and played. Harry watched them and laughed at the unicorns playing around. He was amazed at their beauty and grace. He truly felt blessed to have inherited such wonderful animals.

Lucius stepped over to him and began to ask him about using one the male abraxens for breeding. Harry nodded in agreement. After all, they were family and he really didn't expect anything in return.

A little while later they all walked away from the paddocks and made their way to the outside table. Mings had set up a very nice lunch for all of them. As they sat down to eat Kreacher appeared and informed him that Dumbledore had tried to get passed the wards and was now in another country. Harry laughed at that and told Kreacher to keep up the good work.

"And now it begins." Harry said with a smirk and called for Minsey informing her that no one except and whom he chose was allowed past the Potter Manor wards. The elf gave a nod and left.

"Well, I do believe that life will be a lot more entertaining now." He said looking at all of the adults. "It seems he knows about Black Manor and possibly Potter Manor. He wouldn't know anything about this manor though." Harry said as tapped his lips with his index finger. His eyes went glassy as he began to out plot the headmaster at his own game.

"You could always cast a fidelius and use one of us as your secret keeper." Draco spoke up as he took a bite of his salad.

"I will make Mings the secret keeper then no one will know unless I say so." Harry said with a laugh as the others looked at each other. "Yes, that is what I will do. So, who can cast the spells for me?" he asked looking at the adults.

"Why not use one of us? Don't you trust any of us?" Draco asked feeling offended at Harry's lack of trust in them.

"It is not that I do not trust any of you. I just do not put anything past Dumbledore to try and get what he wants. I trust all of you with my life; truly I do. But, where I live must be kept from that old fool. He will not stop to make me his pawn and I am so not a toy to be played with. What none of you realize is that Dumbledore murdered my parents. Yes, the Dark Lord did come and smash the door down. However, he cast a stupefy in parselmouth; and the light was green like the killing curse. Dumbledore saw my parents were still alive and then he must have burnt the house down with them still alive in it." Harry said looking Draco in the eye.

Severus and Remus looked shell shocked at that revelation. Both of them wanted to deny it or argue it. Yet, they both also knew that Dumbledore enjoyed playing with people; as the man had been playing with them for years now.

Ted gave Harry a hard look and nodded "Just tell me when and where and I will be there with my wand to cast it for you. I suggest you also put this one under the spell as well. Do not take any chances young man." Ted said stern voice.

Harry smiled at him and nodded. "Agreed, we can probably start the day after tomorrow. I have an interview with Rita Skeeter." Harry said with a nod as he took a bite of his salad. "Oh and what I told you all about Dumbledore is to stay quiet for now. I do not want him starting to get messy. That will only make him more dangerous. Let him think that we know nothing and think that he is just a misunderstood old man." Harry said with a nod.

The others nodded in agreement and Lucius was glad Harry was on his side. He realized that the boy was slyer than any snake he had come across in a while.

"By the way; where is Sirius at? And why has he not contacted me?" Harry suddenly asked making many of them choke on their food or drink.

Once Severus had managed to clear his airway he explained what had happened six years ago and how Sirius had been Azkaban ever since and probably didn't even know his own name. Harry gave a deep sigh and looked at Andromeda. "I want court records as well as transcripts of that trail. If it was unfair or unjust I want a retrial. And I will pay you a very handsome amount to make sure that this is done." Harry said leaning back in his chair.

No way would he let one of his charges rot in prison if innocent. Bellatrix he knew had openly admitted that she was a Death Eater and proud of it. So no way he could possibly make her look innocent after she admitted that in a FULL courtroom for all to hear.

"I would offer to help Bellatrix as well; but, she admitted to all and sundry in a full courtroom that she was a Death Eater and proud of it. Not much I can do to help her out there." He said shaking his head in wry amusement.

The others just nodded as Remus gave a small snort of amusement. Yes, Harry was definitely not James. Nothing like him at all; he was a lot more Lilly and seemed to have a lot of Severus as well. He wondered briefly if perhaps he was indeed Severus' son. Then shook his head; no way would Lilly have cheated on James.

Once lunch had finished; the others went to leave Harry had Trudy show Remus the guestroom. And Harry led Severus to the potions lab. He wanted the potions master to see where he would be teaching Harry.

Severus took one look at the lab and fell in love with it. It was much larger than his lab at Hogwarts and had many more ingredients than his own personal stock had. He couldn't wait to begin brewing in here. Thank Merlin he still had another month before classes started. He walked over and looked at the potion journals and almost fainted when he saw a few that had been written by Salazar Slytherin himself.

Harry saw the look on Severus' face and offered to let him make copies as long as the originals remained there at his manor. Severus gave a nod and sat down in one of the chairs near the fireplace to begin reading. Mings appeared and placed a glass of wine on the table next to the potions master.

Harry gave a soft laugh and left Severus to his reading while he left the room and went up to his room to find his familiar on his bed nuzzling his snake plushy.

~What are you doing? ~ Harry hissed at him as he lay down next to them.

~I do not understand why this one is hairy. ~ He hissed back looking up at Harry. Harry gave him a smile and nuzzled him.

~this one is not a live snake. ~ He answered as he gently began stroking the snakes jaw.

The boa gave him an odd look then snuggled against Harry as Harry began to think of names for his snake. So far the only thing he had come up with was Rayne. ~ I have decided on a name for you. I shall call you Rayne. ~ Harry hissed as Marvolo rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how unimaginative Harry could be.

Rayne brought his head up and gave a small nod ~ I like that master. ~ was all the snake hissed as he and Harry lay on the bed relaxing.

Rayne was a magical boa and had been stuck in that pet shop for what had seemed centuries. He was a lot bigger than he was showing his master; he could control his size. At the moment as there was no danger to his master he was happy being small enough to be draped around his masters' shoulders.

A bit later that evening Harry put Rayne around his shoulders and went downstairs to the small dining room. He took his seat and smiled when Remus and Severus also came in and took their seats. Severus was surprised to see that Harry had a rainbow boa. They were rare and known to possess many magical abilities.

Remus saw the snake and didn't say anything; so far in the span of a few hours his life had taken a dramatic turn. A large part of him wanted to remain loyal to Dumbledore. Yet, he knew much of what Harry had said had been the truth.

Harry had no reason to lie to him; when he looked back on his life. He actually saw many instances that had led him right back to Dumbledore's hands. He gave a small sigh and shook his head he watched as the house elf once again put a feast before them. He truly enjoyed the meal that the elf had made for them; instead of tea he was given elf made wine. The wine was the most wonderful thing he had ever had.

Harry looked at his guests and was pleased to see they were enjoying the dinner as much as he was. This evening instead of iced tea he had ginger beer; he really did enjoy the beer. He had been thinking about how he was going to be getting through this week. He had to get a mailbox set up for himself.

He would do that tomorrow before his interview with Rita. He also had to help Remus find a decent place to live and had to get him a vault set up. Going against his first judgment he would give the man 5,000 galleons that his father had wanted the man to have.

Harry gave a small sigh and started to wonder when he would have any time to himself at all. Marvolo gave him a mental hug and promised him that soon he would have all the time in the world to himself once this week had passed. He also promised to teach him to apparate over the week end as he had a few small tasks that he NEEDED to get done. Harry gave a mental nod.

Once everyone had finished eating and was enjoying the after dinner tea they all quietly began to make plans for all that they would be doing the following day. Severus promised to return the next day. Harry told him he would be busy during the day however, he would be free during the evening. If he wanted to use the lab during the day he was welcome to it. Severus gave him a grateful smile.

Remus said he would be looking through the property lists and finding one that would suit him. Harry told him there was no rush for him to take his time and find the one that he would be happy with. Harry finally stood up and bid them all a good night and went to bed; he fell asleep almost instantly.

Remus and Severus looked at each other "Well at least he does go to bed at a decent hour." Remus said lightly as he drank more of his tea. Severus gave a nod and stood up "Indeed; now if you will excuse me I need to get back to Hogwarts before some old cat has a tantrum outside my quarters." He said as he left the dining room to Remus' laughter.

The next morning was filled with sunshine as Harry and Rayne woke up and Harry got ready for his day. He draped Rayne around his shoulders as he went down the stairs to the dining room. He sat down and began to read the morning paper as he ate his breakfast. He was positive he would need all of his energy for the day ahead of him.

Once he was done eating he quickly went back to his room and got his back pack; before going back downstairs to the transport room where he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Making his way to the post office; he got himself a medium sized box and checked all the features available. He didn't want any howlers or cursed mail. He also didn't want anything that had tracking charms on it. Once that was done he went to Gringotts and checked to see if Remus had an account. Luckily he did; Harry then transferred 5,000 galleons to his account.

He left there then pulled up his hood and went down to Knockturn alley. He dodged the vendors and went in to Borgin and Burkes. He was surprised to see Lucius there. "Are you following me Lucius?" he joked as he pulled his hood down surprising the other man.

"Harry!" Lucius exclaimed as he heard the boy's voice. "No, actually I was here to sell a few items. It would seem that SOME people want to start raiding Manors in hopes of finding dark artifacts." He said stiffly clearly not happy at all with what the ministry was starting.

"Huh, well why you don't purchase a trunk that has a few compartments. Expand them then put the items in question in there then either put in your vault at Gringotts or you could bring it to my manor. You know I wouldn't mess with your property." Harry said looking at Lucius.

Lucius gave a nod and quickly picked up his items and said that he would be visiting Harry later that evening. Borgin gave Harry a dark look but quickly backed off when his eyes flashed red.

Harry went to the book section and got himself a few more books on necromancy. He was finding the subject to be very interesting. Marvolo on the other hand loved the idea of having Harry as a necromancer. Harry had managed to find another four books on the subject as well as a couple of Salazar Slytherin's books that were written in parselmouth.

Harry placed the books in backpack and looked around a bit more. He wasn't too impressed with some of the items that he found in the shop. Though, the idea of poisoning a few people did seem somewhat appealing. Harry looked over the poisons and found one that had all of the qualities that he wanted. It was literally untraceable; this he would be getting damn good use out of. He knew the first two people that were going to get to be subjected to it first. He always had told Vernon and Marge they would pay for being mean to him.

Harry immediately put all of the containers of that particular poison in his backpack. He gave a wicked smirk and wondered who all else would be subjected to this poison before the month was up. He knew he wouldn't poison Dumbledore though; he would have to come up with something fitting for that man.

Harry hummed a merry tune that made Borgin cringe and run to the back of his shop as Harry left. Borgin was positive that he didn't want to know what the dark heir was going to be doing with all of that poison.

Harry went out of Knockturn alley with a spring in his step as he went to the Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't wait to learn how to apparate. Really, he was damn sick of getting dirty every time he wanted to go somewhere. Once again; Harry flooed to Potter Manor and used wandless magic to clean his self up.

Rayne informed him he didn't like floo travel at all. Harry assured him that he didn't either and soon he would be learning a new way to travel. Rayne said he couldn't wait to see what this new method was.

Harry walked out of the transport room and Minsey appeared and told him that the patio was set up for his guest. Harry gave a nod of thanks and walked out the side door. He walked up to the table and sat down and had the house elf bring him an iced glass of rosehip tea. He leaned back in his chair and had a pleasant conversation with Rayne as he waited for Rita to show up.

Rita showed up with her photographer half an hour later and Minsey made sure there was a lovely afternoon tea set up for them. Harry gave Rita a smile and gave her an exclusive interview. He explained to her that he hadn't run away from his muggle family. He had in fact spotted the Leaky Cauldron and decided to come back home to his own world where he belonged. He also explained that he had graduated muggle high school and already had two college degrees.

He also went on to explain to her that he really saw no need in him staying in the muggle world. He said how happy he was to be home and how much he had in fact missed it. Rita then asked him about what he had planned for his future and he told her that he had planned to learn as much as he could before starting Hogwarts as he didn't want to be behind in his magical studies.

After the interview Harry allowed the photographer to get a few pictures of Harry in his home. Harry bid them a good bye and promised Rita another exclusive whenever she should want one. Harry knew that the woman's quill would soon be ready to explode when all of the news of the will and evictions got started.

Harry gave a laugh after they had left and he promptly grabbed his backpack and went back to his Manor. Once he cleaned himself again he walked out of the room and heard Lucius explaining to Trudy that Harry had agreed to meet with him. Harry came in to the room and gave Trudy a smile and led Lucius to the study.

Once inside he shut the door and went to his chair behind his desk as Lucius took the one across from him. "I brought the trunk and thought that you should know that Dumbledore is doing everything that he can to revoke you being Lord of your Houses." Lucius stated as Mings brought Lucius a snifter of brandy and Harry a goblet of ginger beer.

"Well, if that is the case then I want both you and Andromeda to make sure that it doesn't happen. Dumbledore is just very upset that he has lost complete control over me. Soon he will see that he has lost control over Severus as well as Remus." He said with a smirk then took a sip of his drink.

"Very true, Andromeda is already fighting him on it. She has already shown documented proof that you are indeed able to take care of yourself as well as the Houses that you are head of. Though, I might suggest that you get some robes that have all of your family crests on them. It wouldn't due for you to be seen at a public function or a meeting without them." He said lightly as he then sipped his brandy.

Harry gave a nod and got out a sheet of parchment and began jotting down some notes of things he had to get down the next day. "I will get that done tomorrow." He said with a nod and then leaned back in his chair and looked at Lucius. "Just out of curiosity; who is it at the ministry wants to start raids?"

"Arthur Weasley and a couple others of Dumbledore's followers; they are doing their best to keep the old war alive. They refuse to let it go and any proposals that I bring up in the Wizengaumet are always put down; they say it has to do with me being a supposed Death Eater." He said as he took another sip of his brandy. "All I have proposed is that the muggleborns be brought in to our world as soon as they show that they have magic. They call what I propose to be prejudiced. Then Dumbledore leads the pack saying that there is no way that their families would ever mistreat them or tell about their magic." He said with a grimace.

"Well it sounds like to me we need to get many of Dumbledore's followers on to our side. I suggest that perhaps, I could have a gala at Potter Manor; call it a coming home party if you will. Perhaps, Narcissa would enjoy planning it for me? I know she knows all of the right ones to invite. Of course, Rita and her photographer would also have to be invited. Yes, that would be lovely and Dumbledore is NOT invited." Harry said with a smirk.

Lucius gave a small and nodded "Of course, Narcissa would be delighted to do all of the planning." He agreed as Harry smiled at the coup that was coming up. "Of course, all of my house elves will be available to her. They would be highly upset if they didn't get a chance to show off their skills." Harry said with a laugh.

Lucius gave a nod of understanding as he finished his brandy and stood up. "I must be off to let Andromeda and Narcissa know of your plans. And, thank you again for putting my …items away." He said with a nod before leaving.

Harry sat back in his chair and smirked once again his eyes flashed red. Marvolo was pleased at Harry's fast thinking. Harry would literally steal the rug out from under Dumbledore; it was disgusting how Dumbledore was doing his best to keep the war alive. The old man was doing his best to re live his glory days.

Harry pulled out more parchment and wrote a couple of letters. He was positive that Sharpflint would want to be aware of what Dumbledore was up too and to cancel the eviction of his aunt and uncle; he had other plans for them. Plans, which would be most harsh for his aunt and cousin they would soon feel his wrath. The other letter was to Draco; it was just a friendly letter asking him how was and what not. He knew for a fact that in two years he would be in need the boys influence in the school. He called for Trudy and had her send the letters off.

He then stood up and took his back pack up to his room and took out the poisons. He placed those in his safe. He got out his necromancy books and placed them on the bookshelf in his room as well as the parsel books. He then lay back on his bed and began to read his second necromancy book.

Trudy appeared in his room and informed him that dinner was ready. He thanked the house elf and went downstairs to the dining room. Once again Severus was there along with Remus; they both looked up as he walked in. he took his seat and dinner was immediately served.

Severus informed Harry that Minerva wanted to meet with him. She had been told the same thing that Severus had been told by Dumbledore. Harry gave a small nod and told him he would send her a letter tomorrow inviting her to the Manor for dinner. Severus gave him a small nod as Remus began to tell him how he had went and looked at some of the properties and was partial to three of them. Harry gave a small laugh and told him to pick the one that he wanted.

Harry ate his fill and leaned back in his chair and nursed his tea. His eyes had a distant look in them as he was busy plotting more ideas he could use to improve his station. He really did want to have all that Marvolo had. The only way to get that was to work his arse off and make sure no one would ever be able to question him or his motives.

Harry finally looked at Severus and asked him if he had enjoyed himself in his lab. Severus gave a small smile and nodded that indeed he had. He told him of how nice it was to be able to brew and not have someone interrupting him every 15 minutes for foolish questions and requests.

He gave a nod of understanding and told Severus he was welcome to use his lab whenever he wished to. He then told him of the party he would be having soon and of course, they would both be invited. Remus gave a small smile and prayed it wouldn't be near the full moon.

Once Harry was done with his tea he went upstairs and took himself a bath and dressed for bed. He made his way to his bed and pulled back the covers and found Rayne already there waiting for him. Harry gave a small laugh and crawled in to bed and covered them both up. Harry fell asleep in a few moments and began to dream of his large party that would be coming up and how everyone would love and adore him. He smiled in his sleep sometimes giggling at how everyone wanted to be just like him.

Harry woke up to Rayne whispering to him that it was time to get up. Reminding him; that he had a busy day ahead of him. Harry blearily got up and went to the bathroom to take care of his morning business. He then came out and quickly dressed and placed Rayne about his shoulders again as he went downstairs and first went to his study and sent Minerva an invitation to dinner that night. He had Trudy send it off as he then went to the dining room and sat down to read his mail and ate his breakfast. Remus was already there and just watched Harry as he did his morning routine.

Remus found it hard to believe that the boy was nine years old. He acted as an adult and thought as an adult. Yes, Harry was indeed a prodigy and probably had no idea how to interact with those his own age. Remus ate his breakfast as Harry was reading his mail and eating.

Harry was impressed to find out that the Flamel's wanted to meet with him. They had not known that they had an heir. And needless to say they were not at all happy that Dumbledore had his that fact from them. Narcissa sent him a letter saying that she would begin planning immediately and promised him that all of the right people would be invited including Remus. Draco had sent back a reply that had been filled with a little information that Harry found a bit interesting. He had never really thought about card collecting; he wasn't sure if he really wanted to chase his chocolate around though.

Harry then read the paper and laughed at the front page as Rita had went on a tangent with his interview. She made sure to say how well-mannered he had been and also mentioned that she had loved the tour of his home. She also made sure to mention that he already graduated school and held two degrees. Rita had promised many more exclusive interviews with their hero.

Giggling wildly Harry handed the paper over to Remus who also laughed softly at how Rita had went on and on about him. Harry finished eating and went to his study and wrote a letter to the Flamel's inviting them also to dinner that evening he wrote another both to Narcissa and Draco. He wrote another one to Andromeda thanking her for all that she was doing for him. Once again he gave the letters to Trudy to send off; Harry then went and got Remus and dragged the man off with him to Twillfit and Tattering's.

Harry had to threaten to hex the man to make him shut up and accept the brand new wardrobe that Harry was purchasing for him. He made sure that the wardrobe was like his; earth tones and the finest quality so that they lasted. Harry then had the sales lady make him up several dress robes all bearing the crests of the Houses that he was head of.

Once again the sales lady was almost swooning at all the business the young Lord was giving her.

Remus was beside himself having Harry purchase an entire wardrobe for him. It had been ages since he had last been able to purchase anything new for himself. Now he had an up to date wardrobe that had the trendy new styles he had been longing for.

Harry was very pleased once again with the service that he had received and told her that he would be sending his house elf to collect the clothes. He then led Remus back to his manor and gave the man a smile as he told Remus to now go and find the house that he wanted. Remus gave him a big hug then left to do as Harry suggested.

Harry had been surprised that the man had hugged him. He really hadn't been expecting that. No one had ever hugged him or shown him any kind of affection except for Marvolo. Somehow, being hugged had felt rather nice he wondered when he would ever get another hug.

Marvolo really didn't care for the fact that someone else had hugged HIS Harry; Marvolo mentally held him and Harry smiled softly as he went to his study and began to practice first year transfiguration and charms. He found he was rather a quick study at them and was going through the books at a steady pace and was startled when Trudy popped in and told him it was time for lunch. Harry gave a nod and got up closing his book then went to the dining room.

Harry laughed at seeing Severus there "If I didn't know any better I would almost think that you live here." He said as he took his seat. Severus gave him a smirk "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of spending my summer here." He said as lunch was served. "Well, I can have Trudy get you a guestroom ready if you like." He replied as he began to eat.

"Harry, I do not want to take advantage of you." He said as he began to eat; though, he really did want to stay in the manor. He enjoyed the peace and quiet and the chance to brew and improve many potions that he had always wanted to work with. Having all of those ingredients at his fingertips was almost heaven to him.

"You're not, you are part of my family and my mentors so there for you do have the right to be here." He said with a smile as he continued eating. "By the way, we will be having a few guests for dinner tonight." He said as he took a drink of his tea.

Severus gave him a questioning look and Harry informed him who all would be coming to dinner. Severus the suggested that Harry wear a dress robe with his family crests on them. "That way they will see you as you want to be seen; an independent adult. Not a child that needs someone to look after him." He said giving Harry a thoughtful look.

Harry gave a nod of agreement he wanted to be seen for what he was an adult. He may only be nine years old but, he had the mentality of someone twice his age. Harry finished eating then called for Mings. He informed Mings that he was having some very important people over for dinner.

The house elf's eyes lit up at the prospect of making his master proud. He nodded and popped out; he immediately told Trudy to tell the others that the master was having very important people over for dinner and for them to get the manor fixed up. The house elves all nodded and immediately went to work to make sure the manor was up to par for their master.

Harry went back to the study and practiced a bit more before he settled down to read for a bit. He was feeling a bit nervous but, he knew everything would go well. As soon as it was close enough to dinner Harry went up to his room and got himself a bath. Once he was done he made sure to put on his dress clothes and the new dress robe.

He looked at his reflection and muttered a spell that braided his hair. He gave his reflection the once over again. He gave himself a nod and walked out of his room and went down to the sitting room where he would be greeting his guests. He once again felt butterflies in his stomach. He was actually meeting more of his family tonight.

Harry sat back and closed his eyes Marvolo gave him many assurances that everything would be fine. It didn't take long and soon Harry heard Trudy leading people in to the sitting room. Harry opened his eyes and stood up trying to feel more confident than he was.

The first people Harry saw was a man and a woman that appeared to be around 40 or so. The woman came up to Harry and took his face in to her hands and looked deep in to his eyes then held him close. Harry wasn't sure what to do so he hugged her back as she started to cry. For the first time in his life Harry felt like running away and screaming. He had never been in this position before. He kept patting her on her back and telling her it was alright and that everything was fine. Harry was once again very glad to have Marvolo with him.

The man came up and gently pulled the woman off of Harry as Severus, Minerva and Remus watched the family reunion. Perennial was Harrys' many times great- grandmother. When she had found out that Albus had purposely kept Harry from her; she had placed a curse on him. Nicholas had stayed out of the whole affair agreeing that Albus had indeed been in the wrong keeping their heir from them.

Perennial had been surprised to get a letter from Gringotts; yet, when she found out **why** they had written; she had come to him demanding to know if he had known about Harry. He was as shocked as she was reading the letter. The meeting with Albus had made Nicholas feeling ill. He could not believe that Albus had done such a thing. He had always known that the man had his own agenda. He had never thought that he would do such a thing to them though.

Nicholas slowly stepped away from his wife and held Harry close to him. He was very happy indeed to have an heir and had been as thrilled as his wife to receive an invitation to dinner at Peverell Manor. He had remembered the Peverell's and had always enjoyed coming to their manor. Now to step in to it with his heir in residence made him very happy indeed.

Once Harry was done with greeting his great-grandparents he met with Minerva. He invited them all to sit down and enjoy some elf wine. He himself had a relaxing iced tea with a calming drought added. He was truly grateful to his house elves for thinking ahead for him. The topic of the moment was how Dumbledore had manipulated all of them and used them for his own ends.

Harry had been highly amused to find out his great-grandmother had placed a curse on Albus. He made a mental note not to get on that woman's bad side. Nicholas began talking to Harry about the manor and asking about the stables. He had been quite pleased to hear many of the magical animals were still there. Nicholas offered to teach Harry about alchemy as he was so interested in science. Harry readily agreed to study from Nicholas as Perianal smiled happily.

Trudy popped in to the room informing them that dinner was ready. Harry stood up and led the way in to the dining room. To say that Harry was shocked would be the understatement of the year. He was not expecting ice sculptures or for the room to be decked out with modest floral arrangements.

The others gasped and complimented Harry on how beautiful the room looked. Harry thanked them and took his seat at the head of the table. Mings had completely out done himself in the kitchen. Each course was absolutely scrumptious. The house elves that served them were wearing their Peverell uniforms. Harry was positive that if he were paying them he would have to give them a huge raise.

Remus was very glad that Harry had taken him clothes shopping earlier; otherwise, he would have felt like a vagabond at dinner. He saw how Minerva was looking as shocked as he felt. He had never seen the house elves go all out before. Severus managed to hide his shock very well. He didn't look the slightest bit surprised that the house elves had done this. However, knowing that Harry was related to the Flamel's had shocked him to the core. He wasn't sure how old they were but, he knew they had been around for a very long time.

Nicholas and his wife were not at all surprised by the extravagance of the dinner. They had known the Peverell's before the family line had disappeared. The Peverell's had always been known for their extravagance when entertaining. What many people had forgotten was that the Peverell's had been a dark family. The whole lot of them had been the most powerful necromancers known to man back then.

Nicholas could feel the power that the boy had and had no doubt that he would be more powerful than Albus. He hid a smirk behind his wine glass as he made up his mind to help the boy achieve that. Albus had never wanted to go as far as he could in alchemy deeming the rest of the branch as dark. Yet, he coveted the stone that he had made. Immortality had its' price and Nicholas was pretty positive that Harry would be willing to pay that price.

Nicholas and Perianal had both agreed with Voldemort there was no good or evil; there was only power and those too weak to seek it. Perianal had engaged Harry in a deep discussion about magical theory and he watched as Minerva listened to them with rapt attention. He was almost positive that she was now questioning everything that Dumbledore had told her.

Dumbledore had told them that Harry was a confused child and had no idea of what he was speaking. Of course, when Perianal had demanded to know WHY he had kept Harry from her; the man had attempted to tell her it was to keep Harry from getting a big head. Needless to say that did not go over well at all. Henceforth, the curse she laid upon him when they returned home. He would not realize the curse until tomorrow morning. She cursed him to tell the truth for a month. For a man like Dumbledore that curse would be his downfall.

As they finished dinner they then retired to the sitting room for tea; Harry and the ladies had the lovely tea while the men had brandy. Harry was very pleased with the outcome of dinner he had learned a lot from his great-grandmother and Minerva. He already had received an invitation to come to their manor.

He wasn't sure when he would be able to go at the moment as the next day he had to get some of manors under fidelius. When he told them all what he had planned to do and who his secret keeper would be a few of them laughed at him. Yet, the all agreed it was indeed a very good choice.

Harry suppressed a small yawn and some of them took the hint and said their good byes. Harry said he was planning another dinner party and this time he would have the Blacks there as well. Nicholas and Perianal agreed to be there as did Severus and Remus. Harry invited Minerva as well and she gave him a hug and told him she would be delighted to attend. He told them he would send out the invitations the next day.

After seeing everyone off and saying good night to Severus and Remus. Harry then dragged his tired body up stairs to his bedroom. He just managed to clean up and change in to his sleep wear before crawling under his blankets and falling in to a deep sleep.

The next day greeted Harry with sunshine and birdsong; he got up and went to the bathroom and took care of his morning rituals before coming out to dress in his casual wear and a light summer robe. He went downstairs and took his seat at the table and began to read through his mail.

One was from Andromeda informing him that Sirius had NOT had a trial and she was now filing for a retrial per Harrys' request. The next letter was from Narcissa asking him if he had anyone special that he wanted invited to the party. The last letter was from Draco inviting him to a swimming party he was hosting. Harry gave the invitation an odd look; he had never learned to swim.

Shrugging it off he opened the paper and began to read it as he ate his breakfast. He was amused to see that a few of his stocks had actually gone up earning him a bit more gold. He gave a sigh and decided to send a letter to Sharpflint detailing to him a few ideas he had to get his Houses names back out and up in prestige.

Once he was done he took his letters and went to his study. He turned on the WWN and sat down at his desk and smiled. He really did enjoy being in charge of his life and his money. He got out his parchment and dipped his quill in the ink gently getting rid of the excess as he began his letter to Narcissa. He informed her that he did want Remus, Minerva and the Flamel's at his party.

His next letter was to Draco accepting the invitation and thanking him for it. He nest wrote Andromeda and offered any help that he could to make sure the retrial happened sooner rather than later.

He then began his letter to Sharpflint; he was almost positive that the goblin would love his ideas. He began his letter asking Sharpflint to see what orphanages were underfunded then make a generous donation in the name of the Peverell's. Then he wanted to find out which ones were overcrowded or close to it then use one or two manors that had been left to them and turn them in to orphanages using the Black name.

Then open a couple of day cares for people that could not afford it and charge them a couple of knuts per week and make sure the children had the education that the more costly daycares offered. He wanted those in the Potter name. Once that letter was finished he then made up his dinner invitations to all of his family members and called for Trudy to get them sent out.

Harry listened to the news and shook his head. It was sad at how the unemployment rate was skyrocketing and how so many people were worried about the bloody muggles. Perhaps he should make use of his seats in the Wizengaumet and get them on the right track. With that thought in mind he wrote a letter to Lucius about claiming his seats in the courts and on the board of education. He once again called for Trudy to get his letter sent out and leaned back in his chair and began to ponder how he could get some changes made. Really, he was part of the future generation and he didn't want his future down the loo before he had a chance to experience all that his life had to offer him.

Harry then reached over and got his necromancy book and began reading it as he listened with half an ear to the radio. He became engrossed in his reading and didn't even hear Trudy announcing that he had a guest. He jumped as Trudy touched him and gave a shaky laugh. "Sorry Trudy I didn't even hear you come in. Is it tea time already?" he asked closing his book and standing up.

"No young master, you be having a guest. Should Trudy show them in?" She asked wringing her hands. "Yes, please do so and I wouldn't be opposed to some of that lovely ginger beer that you make." He said with a smile as she left his study. He leaned back in his chair wondering who could have come to see him.

Lucius walked in and had a friend with him; they both took seats across from Harry and Harry gave them a smile. He was immediately on guard for some reason something felt very off. Lucius gave him a nod and waited as they were served ginger beer.

"Harry this is a good friend of mine his name is Theodore Knott. He like me has been having a very hard time getting some bills passed through the Wizengaumet. I had been speaking with him when I received your owl. Should you choose to take your seats on the Wizengaumet you would have four votes. You have three for your Houses that you hold; and one for your Order of Merlin first class that you had received as an infant. You would also be able to have four seats on the Board of Governors as well." He paused and took a sip of his beer as Harry sat back and processed what he had just said.

"Might I ask if anyone has been using my votes and if so who?" he asked as he sipped his beer as well. Theodore sat back quietly and watched the exchange. He really thought that Lucius was mad for coming to see this child.

"The same exact person that has been interfering in your life since day one." He said with a grimace as Harry swore under his breath. Harry quickly reigned in his temper and gave Lucius a hard look. "That man is no longer in charge of my life. Just wait until I tell my great-grand parents about this." He hissed angrily.

"Who are your great-grandparents?" Theodore asked arching an eyebrow wondering what it had to do with the Wizengaumet and Harry leveled a cold glare on him.

"Nicholas and Perianal Flamel are my many times great- grandparents. They will not take this lightly and Nicholas may choose to take his seat back." He said as he pulled out some parchment and hurriedly wrote a note and called for Trudy to send it off.

Harry leaned back in his seat and gave Lucius a hard look. "I am guessing that Dumbledore has also been using Nicholas' votes as well to pass his ridicules bills and laws?" he asked quietly as he lightly tapped a finger on his desk.

"Yes he has been; all of the bills that he has been passing have been for the protection of muggles. Our world is on a steady decline with unemployment rates, businesses and homes going in to foreclosure. Not to mention our race is on a decline due to their being so few magical people for us to marry and have children." Lucius paused as took another drink of his beer.

"Lucius you do realize that if blood adoptions were legal again or if they were even done in secret. Many of these problems could be solved. Many orphanages are seriously over crowded; I realize everybody wants to adopt a cute baby. But, you know what? A lot of the older children just want to have a family that will love them. I am almost positive that the older ones would agree to a blood adoption in a heartbeat if it meant that they could have a family." He said passionately.

Lucius gave a nod as did Theodore. "I am already making plans to open a new orphanage due to the overcrowding as well as the high unemployment rates. I am also going to be opening a daycare for families that really cannot afford the high cost ones. Yet, these low cost ones will have all of the same things that the high cost ones have. Every child deserves an education." He finished saying as Theodore gave the boy a thoughtful look.

"Do you really think that you can sway them away from the muggle protection acts and get them focused on this world and its' needs?" Theodore asked as Trudy led Nicholas in to the study.

Harry beamed as soon as he saw him and got up and went over and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming so soon Nicholas, This is Lucius Malfoy and this is Theodore Knott." He said motioning to each man as he took his seat again and looked at Theodore "Oh, I can be very persuasive when I need to be. Not only that but, I am certain I can make the muggle lovers look like damn idiots. All I will have to do is point out that we need to focus on us and not the damn muggles." He said with a sniff.

Nicholas gave a soft laugh and nodded in agreement "Yes, Albus has become quite the muggle lover. I have often told him that he and his followers should just bind their magic and live amongst them if they adore them so bloody much." Nicholas said in an irritated tone that showed his opinion of the silly creatures.

All three men gave a nod of agreement on that. "Tomorrow Arthur Weasley will be trying to pass another muggle protection act. If you and Lord Flamel could be there we might be able to get the bill vetoed." Theodore said with a sigh. He was so damn tired of their world going to hades in a hand basket and all the Light could do was try and save a mess of useless muggles.

"Muggle protection act? What the hell is that?" Harry asked taking another drink of his beer.

"That is Arthur doing his best to save the muggles from being baited. Some wizards enjoy messing with them. Really shrinking keys and loos that back up is hardly important. Not only that; but, they know who is responsible and they keep letting them go with small fines. If they were truly that dangerous then they would be in Azkaban. Not out walking the streets causing mayhem." Lucius said and shook his head.

"We deal with that and Dumbledore always changing the times of the court hearings to suit his purposes. If we finally have namely you and Lord Flamel on our side we may be able to get the court running like it should be; and also start getting some decent changes made in our world. If one of you were to propose the monitoring and safety of muggle born children; I am sure that bill would be passed. In addition to that bill would be the removal of the child or children if their home lives were abusive. Or, if they were in danger of being found out due to uncontrollable accidental magic. That would also help take care of some of the unemployment issues that we have." Lucius finished saying as Harry was nodding in agreement.

"What other offices are understaffed and what is the reason for them being understaffed?" Harry asked as he took out some parchment so he could take down some notes.

"Well our auror offices are underfunded so we have a problem with being able to hire more aurors. Then there is the magical creatures office; that is underfunded no one wants to try and help the magical creatures such as werewolves and vampires. We also have the wizarding children's welfare office that is also under staffed and underfunded. Most of the funds go to the Minister and somehow to the misuse of magical artifacts. Yet, Weasley is as poor as a bloody church mouse." Theodore said with a snort as he took a drink of his beer.

Harry nodded as he took notes and muttered under his breath about making donations. Nicholas leaned over and told him that he could make a few donations as well. He said it was high time the Flamel family once again came in to the light. Harry gave him a nod as they discussed which ones they would be funding and trying to get offices filled.

Theodore watched them plot and looked over at Lucius who was listening to them intently and adding in his few knuts on their ideas. "Do not forget St. Mungo's that is the only wizarding hospital we have here in London." Lucius said and Harry looked up at him and smirked. "Well, perhaps I should open another one; so that way people do not have to go racing off to London every time they need treatment," he said with a grin and jotted that down as Nicholas huffed a laugh and said he would help out with that.

Now Theodore realized why Lucius had come to Harry. He could feel the winds of change coming and they seemed to be in his favor. He leaned back in his chair and listened to them plan the next day's coup. This would hopefully be a large win in their favor.

Harry suddenly gave a laugh and looked at Lucius "You know I happen to know for a fact that Rita would love to give me another interview. I could tell her what my thoughts are and how we should concentrate on improving our world and let the muggles worry about themselves. I could even drop a few hints at how they let known muggle baiters off with a slap on the wrist while ignoring the vitally important issues." He said with a nod looking happy with his self for thinking of Rita.

He gave a nod as did Nicholas "Yes, you could and you could also wear your dress robes showing how you are Head of some very important families. That would also go a long way in swaying the community that you have their best interests at heart. I am positive that she would love a few pictures of you as well in your dress robes." He said as Harry gave a small laugh.

"Indeed, now the court starts tomorrow at 9:30 a.m. be sure to be there at least by 9:00 a.m. That way you will be able to get to your seat and make sure you are dressed in your best clothes. It goes without saying you will have to fight to make them see you as we do…an adult.

Harry gave him a nod and pulled out another sheet of parchment and wrote a quick note to Rita saying he would like to give her another interview. Nicholas read the note over his shoulder and told him that he would like to be present as well for the interview. Harry just gave him a nod and called for Trudy to get it sent off.

Lucius and Theodore both stood up and gave the two men a nod and left. Harry leaned back in his chair and gave Nicholas a smile. "Well, it looks like tomorrow we will be staging a major coup."

"Yes, we will be. It is for the betterment of our world. I have never understood why Albus would suddenly start favoring the muggles. Especially after a group of muggle boys' raped and beat his sister almost to death." Nicholas said as he sat down in a chair and gave Harry a tired look. Mings popped in and cleaned the room of the glasses of beer and set out a tea pot of herbal tea and a tray of scones and clotted cream for them.

Both of them picked up their tea cups and enjoyed the tea as Harry pondered what Nicholas had said. It really didn't make any sense at all. "I had heard that he had once been the bond mate of Grindelwald. I had also heard he had even helped him plot out what became known as World War II. What puzzles me the most is **why** he would let Grindelwald go through all that THEY had planned; then later go and 'have an epic duel' just to look like a wonderful guy. Didn't he even love him? I mean really how can you just…" he trailed off and shook his head not comprehending at all what Dumbledore had done.

Nicholas just shook his head; he didn't have any answers to those questions. He knew all that Albus had done and it amazed him how the man kept repeating the same mistakes. Albus was unfortunately what Nicholas thought of as a want to be hero. He wanted to feel needed and seen as a hero. He would sacrifice many people just to achieve that goal. He was truly grateful that his great-grandson was as smart as he was and had not fallen in to that trap.

Trudy popped in saying that Harry had two guests outside. Harry told her to bring him his dress robes that sported his House Crests on them then she should lead them in to his study. Trudy popped out then came back in less than a minute and handed him his dress robe. Harry quickly stood and took off his summer robe and his it in a desk drawer before putting on his dress robe and sitting back down. Nicholas was laughing like a mad man at him. Harry just stuck his tongue out at him and tried to gather some of his dignity. Harry leaned back in his chair and put on an aloof mask as the door opened and Rita and her photographer came in.

Rita was almost vibrating with excitement as this was the second EXCLUSIVE interview she was having with the hero of their world. She was indeed a very happy woman as he was using just her to tell his stories to. Walking in she saw a handsome middle age wizard laughing quietly at Harry who was ignoring the man.

"Hello Rita and welcome to Peverell manor; this gentleman here is my many times great-grandfather Nicholas Flamel." Harry said giving her a winning smile. Rita looked like all of her favorite holidays had just come early. Nicholas gave her a small nod and lightly kissed her hand.

Harry was about to laugh at Rita looked ready to swoon; really, this woman was just too much fun to be around.

Harry began his interview by admitting he was the head of three major houses. He then went on to tell her how happy head been to find out that he actually did have family here in the wizarding world. He told her how he loved them all dearly. He even went to mention how he had taken in Severus Snape as his mentor and Remus Lupin as his adopted uncle.

She nodded and quickly wrote down everything that he said as he began to tell her how he had met the Flamel's and how overjoyed he had been to find out that he did have great-grandparents. He told her how it was all a dream come true for him. He then began telling her how he planned on taking his family seats on the Wizengaumet and also on the board of governors.

Both he and Nicholas began telling her how they had noticed a steady decline in their world. How so many things were being over looked; all in favor of saving muggles from petty criminals?

She asked what they planned to do in order to save them. They both gave her a long detailed version of all that they had in mind to help the economy as well as the people. Rita was writing as fast as she could getting all of the information down. This story was defiantly a front pager and would have everyone standing up and taking notice of what was really going on.

Mings came in and informed Harry that lunch was ready and popped out. Harry stood up and invited Rita and her photographer to have lunch with them. Rita of course agreed; just more she could add to her story. Her photographer finally introduced himself as Bozo; Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He gave the man a small nod and smiled at him. Harry led the way to the small dining room and took his seat as the others theirs; Severus and Remus also walked in and also took their seats.

Rita asked Harry where he and Remus had gotten their robes from as they seemed to be highly expensive. Harry gave her a smile and told her he went to Twillfit and Tattering's for all of his clothing needs.

He found them to be excellent robe makers and always had his clothes ready in a very reasonable amount of time. Severus gave a nod of agreement and said that was where he got all of his robes as well; he wouldn't dream of going anywhere else. Rita gave a nod and had her quill write that information down.

Mings had once again out done himself in the kitchen and Rita was in heaven eating his cooking. She was making comments about what they had and how amazing it was. Marvolo was laughing mentally at the woman. She was indeed a very detailed reporter. If she liked you then she made sure you always looked good. If she didn't like you; well then…you became a victim to her poison quill.

So far Harry and the others had become her darlings and she was eating up every word that they said. Once lunch was finished Harry took Rita for a small tour of his manor and even took her out back to see the orchards and the vineyard. He had even taken her to see his magical creatures in the paddock. Bozo had been busy getting the photographs that would accompany the story. He truly did enjoy the interviews with Lord Potter at least with him he was always acknowledged.

Once the interview was over he led them to the transport room and bid them a farewell. Harry then went back to his study and collapsed in to his chair. As much as he liked Rita she could be very draining.

Harry once again turned on his radio and listened to the news as he once again picked up his book to read. He was sure Nicholas was somewhere in the manor with either Remus or Severus.

He quickly became engrossed in the book and lost all track of time. He could not believe all there was to necromancy. The more he read the more he wanted to know about it. He had once again lost himself in the book and didn't hear Nicholas come in. The older man watched Harry as he read the necromancy book. He gave a soft smile realizing that once again the Peverell line had truly come back. He walked over and lightly touched Harry causing him to jump.

"It is time for dinner then perhaps you should take a nice soak in your bath and get some sleep. We have a very big day ahead of us tomorrow." He said as Harry closed his book and turned off the radio. He did have to agree tomorrow was going to be brutal and he would need all of his wits about him in order to get some changes made.

"Yes, you are right tomorrow will indeed be a very big day. You know Nicholas…it is us against the world and we should attack at dawn." He joked as they went to the dining room. Nicholas laughed and gave him a one armed hug.

"Indeed, we should exactly do that. I say we get there at 8:00a.m. And that way we can bypass a lot of the media." He said as Harry gave him a nod. Severus gave them a smile and showed them his Lord ring.

"Lucius finally talked me in to taking the Prince inheritance left to me by my grandfather. I will be joining the both of you tomorrow as I have the Prince vote. I figure if we cannot change the votes with the three of us then something is wrong somewhere in the Wizengaumet." He said as they began to eat dinner.

Harry gave a nod "Well, we already know that this will not be an easy task. The Light as been in charge for far too long; they have never really had anyone there with enough power to put them in their place. Pointing out their faults will not make them happy; I do believe the battle lines will be drawn once again. However, if we put our proposals out there about what is truly important; then we may indeed stand a chance." He said as he gave a small sigh. Politics was never an easy game and always had a double edged sword.

All three of the men nodded in agreement. Anymore the Wizengaumet had become a joke and was riddled with all sorts of superfluous bills and legislation that did not help the wizarding world at all. Dumbledore and his followers were slowly killing their world. And it was up to the Dark to save it from itself.

Marvolo had been quiet listening to their plans and so far everything that they had proposed was things he had wanted done. Somehow along the way he had gotten lost; now, his heir was stepping up and getting the job started. Marvolo was so proud of his heir. He was positive that when he got his body back; Harry would have the world almost too where it should be.

Marvolo decided that the next day would be when he would reveal himself to Lucius and Severus. He would need Severus keeping an eye on Dumbledore and Lucius to keep the Minister in line. He would have Harry brew the imperious potion.

Soon this would become a political war; only the strongest would be the ones to come out alive. With the minister under Lucius's power they could get a great deal of laws passed that would save the wizarding world. It would have the benefit of leaving the damn muggles to fend for them own selves. Really, who gave a damn if their keys shrunk or their loos backed up? Let them deal with it or put the damn offenders in Azkaban and have done with it.

The next thing Marvolo knew Harry was already in bed asleep. He stayed awake to ponder how he would be able to help Harry persuade the masses to what really needed to be done. He knew as Lucius did; you needed the right people on your side in order to win.

The next day came too fast for Harry; he unhappily got up and took care of his morning rituals before putting on his best clothes and boots. He whispered the spell to braid his hair then he quickly went downstairs and went to the dining room where he found Severus and Nicholas waiting for him. He took his seat and flipped through his mail before calling on Trudy to take it to his study so he could read it later.

He then opened the paper and laughed as he had once again made the front page. He handed the paper to Severus who snorted in amusement at all that Rita had went on about.

They quickly ate their breakfast then left for the ministry. Once they were in the Ministry they had quickly by passed the security wizard and the press. They went down to the court room and Harry gave a small chuckle as he recognized the area they were in. He wondered if anyone had noticed the prophecy missing yet.

Once inside they quickly took their seats and looked through the papers that had been in their chairs. It was a copy of what proposals would be brought up; so far it was all a mess of rubbish that was about saving muggles. Then they had two pages of what one could do with muggle artifacts. Harry had loads of ideas for the last one however; none of them were nice or humanly possible.

Harry, Severus, and Nicholas all sat there and discussed how absurd these proposals were. None of those things shown would help them at all. Finally, other people began to filter in and Marvolo made sure Harry noted who was who; and what side they were on. He also mentioned that more than likely some of them would need to probably be killed in order to get some of the changes made.

Harry mentally grimaced but gave a mental nod; he was hoping it wouldn't come to that. However, he knew deep down that it would indeed come down to that. He knew the first one to go would be Arthur Weasley. Really, that man was too much of a blood traitor and a muggle lover. Harry knew that Arthur would never change and would always be there cheering for the idiots.

He looked around at some of the others and saw a toad looking woman. Marvolo told him that her name was Umbridge and that she would have to go so he could get Lucius in her place. With Lucius up there whispering in the minister's ear they could get more done. Harry gave another mental nod.

Finally, the court came to order and Harry, Nicholas and Severus all stood up and was recognized as head of Ancient and Noble Houses and how many votes they each had. Once that was done they began with all of the proposals all of which the Dark side kept voting against.

Once the floor came open Harry immediately stood up and started making his proposals for the muggleborns. He had made sure that he worded them in such a way that no one could begin to disagree. He also made sure that they knew many of those things were indeed true and did in fact need to checked out. He even told them how he was planning on opening at least two new orphanages. The orphanages were to take care of many of those children that may need out of abusive environments. He also hinted at how it could really help the economy as well by bringing in more jobs.

Once he was done the votes were taken and his proposal had been approved. He could see Lucius smirking. He could tell that he was happy to finally have one of his proposals accepted.

The next proposal that Harry offered was one of his own creation a daycare for families that couldn't afford it. He offered to make sure that the children in these daycares get the same education and chances that the more costly daycares provided. He said it would also bring in jobs as the unemployment rate was skyrocketing.

The minister asked how much the people would have to pay. Harry told them two knuts every week would be more than plenty; as he would be doing the funding himself. He pointed out that this way even a single parent would be able to afford the daycare and not have to worry about finding a sitter or having to take days off from work.

His proposal was immediately accepted again; Harry gave them a small smile and thanked them. Harry sat down as Nicholas stood up and made his proposal for new hospitals that would be in different parts of England and they would be free for those that could not afford medical treatment. He of course would be funding it. Once gain as he pointed out it would open up more jobs for people.

As Nicholas sat back down the votes were taken and his proposal had been accepted. Harry stood up and told the minister that he would be more than happy to donate galleons to the departments that were underfunded so that way they could hire more people so that they would not be over worked.

Many people began to applaud Harry for his generosity in helping the wizarding world. The minister gave him a wan smile and nodded his 'appreciation' that Harry was willing to do so much to help the wizarding world. The toad that was impersonating a woman leaned over and began whispering in the man's ear. Harry took it all in stride and mentally smirked knowing the woman's days were numbered.

Yes, she would be the first to go all so Lucius could get the woman's job. It really wouldn't do to have two people in the man's ear. Harry looked over to the other side of the room and saw Dumbledore trying to placate Arthur Weasley because his muggle protection act had been denied.

They adjourned for Lunch and Lucius offered to treat them at a very nice Greek restaurant. They agreed and followed him out of the court room and to the elevators. Harry could feel somebody staring at him hard and could feel the compulsion spell slide off of him. He was truly thankful to Marvolo for teaching him the mind arts. He ignored the compulsion spell and stepped in to the elevator and gave Umbridge a very shark like grin as the doors closed. Her compulsion was for him to do her bidding; ha, as if he would ever obey anyone except for Marvolo.

Once inside the elevator he told them what she had tried to do. None of them were surprised as she always wanted to be the one to control who did what. She also wanted to make sure that muggleborns were not allowed in to their society. Lucius told Harry how he had heard her talking about them and magical creatures in general. She was beyond cruel and wanted all of the dead. He told them there had been one time she had tried to get a proposal passed making it legal to hunt any and all magical creatures. Needless to say that law had NOT been passed.

Harry just shook his head in disbelief; it was clear that the woman was a maniac and probably had some magical creature blood in her such as an amphibian race. Marvolo snorted at Harrys' thought and shook his head.

They left the elevator and went directly to the restaurant; this was definitely a lot more upper class than he had ever been too. Harry took his seat and ordered a lemon water to drink and perused the menu. Harry had managed to find himself a nice vegetarian meal and ordered that. The others all decided to have something with meat making Harry crinkle his nose. Harry just shook his head not understanding them and their love for meat.

Harry sipped his water after checking it for poisons and such; he explained to the others that after living with a family that made attempts on his life he was very paranoid about eating in public. The others looked shocked then livid that Harry's family had attempted to kill him. He gave them a smile and told them not to worry as he had everything for his revenge planned out.

"Care to share what you have planned?" Severus asked in a sotto voice.

Harry smirked then softly said "Well, the other day I managed get my hands on a poison that is literally untraceable. It has no scent, taste or color. It will kill its' victim in under a day. The great part is that it looks like their heart just gave out on them. Well first Vernon will die; then I plan on my cousin becoming very ill due to another poison that I have. She will have to do something in order to pay all of the bills that will accumulate. I want her to suffer as she watches her beloved Diddyums wastes away. I want this because of how horrible they were to me. I want them to feel the pain I felt every day. Then on the day that he dies I will give her a grieving period of a month then I will have her evicted from MY house. Perhaps she will go try to live with Marge, Vernon's sister just to find out that Marge had died during the night.

She will then have what I had growing up there…nothing; but bitter loneliness. If she sends me an owl I will give her as much as she gave me…not one bloody thing! I refuse to even give her a roof over head. Granted, that was all that bint ever gave me; it was never a home to me. A home is where you have people who understand you and love you; I never had that. I spent years being reminded how damned unwanted I was; and how they couldn't wait to be rid of me." He finished in a sad voice.

"You know I used to honestly believe that if I was good enough they would accept me. The first person I can ever remember hugging me was Remus, Perianal was the second person to ever touch me or hug me with affection." He gave a saddened sigh as the men looked at him.

Nicholas shook his head and suddenly smirked; he would give Albus what he always thought he wanted. He would give Albus a stone. Not his sorcerer stone; but, a stone that acted as a rejuvenator. Let the fool believe that he could become immortal; meanwhile he would give Harry a sorcerer stone all of his own.

Harry looked at Nicholas and the man gave him a wink "Would you like to have some fun with Albus?" he asked him as he began to dig in to his meal. Harry gave him an odd look but nodded.

"You see, for years Albus has coveted my sorcerer stone. He longs to be immortal he fears death like no other. I was thinking you and I could make him a stone that acts as a rejuvenator. Kind of like a super pepper up potion. Albus would be thinking that he is immortal and getting younger. You my dear great-grandson would be getting the real thing. I will make you and you alone a sorcerer stone. If you use a vial per month it will undo all of what those muggles did to you." He said as the other two men listened in shock. Neither of them wanted the immortality though the gold would always be welcomed. Severus, however, wanted to experiment with the elixir just to see what all he could do with it.

Harry gave him a nod "Yes, please! I would love to undo all that they had done to me. You know when I first came to the wizarding world I went and seen an oculist for the first time ever. Petunia had just taken me to some antique shop and bought my glasses there. I have never really seen clearly until I came here and got my eyes fixed." He said wondering if he took the elixir if he would finally fill out and get that growth spurt that he wanted.

Once again the men had trouble controlling their anger; Lucius for the first time in a long time wanted to do a spot of muggle torture. Though, he knew that right belonged to Harry alone.

Once lunch was over they went back to the court room and found a new set of papers on their seats. Picking them up they read through them and Harry gave an undignified snort. "All of you do realize that there are many loop holes in this law to protect whoever wrote this…right?" he asked them and they reread the proposal and saw exactly what Harry was talking about.

"I am planning on calling this person out on their little proposal as it doesn't benefit anyone but him or her." He said as Nicholas and Severus agreed with him. The law would help no one at all and did nothing to help correct the problems the wizarding world was facing.

Once again the court was in session and once again Arthur Weasley had the floor and was making his proposal. This time Harry stood up and showed that he was reading the proposal and began his attack on the Weasley integrity.

"I have read this proposal at least three times now and I find that this soon to be law has more loop holes in it than a block of Swiss cheese has holes to be precise. It also seems to me that this law is written to protect the person that wrote it." He said pausing for a moment.

"It would also seem that this law will guarantee your safety to play with muggle artifacts as you see fit yet, you would penalize anyone else that chooses to do so. It really makes me wonder that if a raid was done on your house just how many muggle artifacts would be found." He said and gave the man a pointed look.

Arthurs' face had drained of color when the word 'raid' had been mentioned. Harry just gave him a nod and sighed. "You sir are a hypocrite; literally the pot calling the cauldron black. This law would benefit none other than you." He finished as he took his seat.

Once again a vote was cast and his proposal had again fallen flat; many people were now looking at him. All of them were now starting to wonder just how many of his laws that he had made were just to benefit him. It was public knowledge that he had a very big muggle addiction. Albus had remained strangely quiet during the entire ordeal and just looked at Nicholas who glared at him icily. It wasn't a secret that the Flamel family was outraged at Albus.

And really, who could blame them?

The men left the court room in high spirits; all of their proposals had been accepted and were now laws. Things were definitely starting to look up for the Dark side; it was the first time in a long time that the Light had been soundly put in their place. Lucius told Harry that the next day was the meeting for the Board of Governors and that he should again be there at 9:00 a.m. Harry gave him a nod and followed Severus home. Nicholas was going home to tell his wife the good news and would see them tomorrow.

Once they got home Harry went to his study and sat down at his desk. He pulled out some parchment paper and wrote a letter to Sharpflint detailing what had happened and how much he wanted donated to the ministry departments. He sealed the letter and stamped it with the Potter Crest. He set that letter off to the side and began to read his mail.

As he read his letter from Andromeda he was rather amazed at how her using his name had gotten things moving along. In a weeks' time Sirius would be having his 'retrial' and veritaserum would be used. Harry made a note of the day so he could be there for it.

He also wrote a letter to Narcissa informing her of the hearing and telling her he wanted her there so they could all support Sirius. He sealed that letter and set it off to the side as well.

The next letter was from Sharpflint informing him of more estates and vaults that had been left to him. Harry shook his head in disbelief and was very glad that he was there to handle his own finances. He shuddered to think what Dumbledore would have done with it all.

Harry leaned back in his chair and turned on the WWN to listen to the news. A small smile graced his lips at the thought that he would never want for anything ever again. Harry called for Trudy and when she popped in he had her take the letters and send them off. Then he called for Mings and asked him for a ginger beer.

Once he had his ginger beer and had taken a healthy drink from his glass he then called for Kreacher. When Kreacher appeared he asked him how the cleaning was going. He told him that the house was spotless and a lot of the furniture had to be thrown away. Harry nodded he had expected as much. He told him that he would be by later to look the place over and then decide on how he wanted the place decorated.

He told the house elf that he was thinking of a traditional style that fitted the Manor and would be fitting of the House of Black. Kreacher nodded and told him that an antique look had always fitted the manor. Harry nodded as he did agree with that. Harry then sent Kreacher on his way and drank more of his beer.

It was all over the news about the new laws that had been passed and of all the new employment and health care opportunities that were coming up. Even Harrys' daycare got an honorary mention. Harry smiled in to his glass he had finally done some good and it felt really nice to be able to help others out. He leaned back in his chair again and just let his mind drift along with the classical music that was coming out of his radio.

Harry finally got up and turned off the WWN and went to the lab; he had a couple of potions to brew and very little time in which to get them done. Once he was down in the lab he found Severus reading a potions journal and drinking a glass of wine. Harry gave him a smile as he took off his robe and put on an apron and began getting everything ready for his potions. He already knew the theory of making the imperious potion. So it took very little effort to get it made.

While that one was finishing he started to make a potion that could kill a person in a weeks' time. This one was going to be put up with his other poisons. He had a nice little collection going already.

Once that one was almost finished he began to fill the vials for the imperious potion. He had six nice little vials of it. He quickly cleaned up his mess the bottled the poison he had five vials of that. He cleaned that mess up and looked over at Severus who was giving him a very thoughtful look. Harry walked over to him and then Marvolo came out.

Severus had never been more shocked or horrified in his life. He quickly fell to his knees and murmured "My Lord."

Marvelo faintly smiled and placed a hand on Severus' head "Good to see you as well my little serpent. I realize that a few years have passed since we have last seen each other. Please sit down and tell me what all that damn fool Dumbledore has been up to." He said as he took a seat across from him and crossed his legs and arms in a regal manner.

"Dumbledore is awaiting your return and has been doing all in his power to keep people loyal to him. He has Sybil up in the north tower where she attempts to teach divination. Though, she couldn't predict the weather sticking her head out the window. He has also been in contact with many of your old allies trying to get them to alley with him in the pretense that he will give them the rights they so desperately want." He said as he tried to remember what else Dumbledore had been up to.

Marvolo gave a nod "They will never go to him they know he is full of deceit and loves to renege on his promises. I want you to go to Sybil and use a compulsion spell on the twit then I want you to find the original prophecy. I have reason to believe the one you heard was a fake. Harry got us the real prophecy from the hall at the ministry. The more I have thought about it the more it seems like WE were set up. Really, how often does he conduct interviews at the Hogs head? Not to mention she was talking so loud all and sundry could hear her. That and the fact that the great Albus Dumbledore would forget to use a silencing charm for JUST in case someone would be listening in? No, I do believe we were set up and I want to know why!" He stated as his eyes flashed once again enraged that he fell for a trap.

Severus nodded in agreement all of it did seem too much of a coincidence; it really did seem as if they had indeed been set up. Well, for the most part a lot of his plan had bit him in the backside. His Chosen one hated the very air that he breathed; and, it seemed as though the Dark Lord had been teaching the child since he was a toddler. Not to mention; one of his lifelong friends held him in deep contempt for not even telling them that they had an heir or the fact that Minerva refused to even speak to him unless it was business related.

Marvolo looked at Severus and could read his thoughts very clearly; indeed the great Albus Dumbledore had made himself many enemies in just a few days' time. Well, he had a few more enemies coming his way; in the form of homeless order members. Oh, what he wouldn't give just to be able to be that man's office when the howlers started and the floo started to work overtime with irate people. Well, perhaps that would teach him not to go giving out other people's houses. He doubted it but, there was always hope that the old dog would learn a new trick.

Marvolo gave him a smirk "I want you to inform Lucius of my being here and I want you to tell him that he is to take the job of Fudges undersecretary. Tell him that Fudge will have been given an imperious potion. All he has to do is say imperio and tell Fudge to name him the new undersecretary. This way he can be the voice in Fudges ear. He is also to dismiss any and all help that Dumbledore attempts to offer him. Umbridge will be taken care of tonight; so there is no need to for either of you to dirty your hands." He said as he slowly stood up Severus gave him a nod and bowed once more before him. 

"Severus, show me your mark." He said quietly and Severus unbuttoned the cuff on his wrist and showed him his mark. "Hn, it would seem that Dumbledore has put a loyalty geas on your mark. This is going to sting." He warned him and removed the geas as Severus grit his teeth through the blinding pain. As soon as it started it was over and Severus had his head down as he panted. "I am sorry however as you know, I do not share." He stated as he patted Severus on the head and went and gathered up the potions and let Harry come out and Harry walked upstairs and didn't look back.

Harry knew from experience that when you were in a lot of pain; the last thing you wanted was someone hovering over you, and saying a lot of meaningless words. You just wanted to be alone to deal with it.

Harry went up to his bedroom and opened the safe and placed the potions in to it. Harry figured that Umbridge would more than likely either have a cup of tea or a nightcap of some kind before going to bed. As for the minister, he was pretty sure the man would have a snifter of brandy before going to bed.

He really wanted to get rid of Arthur Weasley however, now was not the time. He lay down on his bed and day dreamed of doing away with all the people that annoyed him. That entire family was annoying as hell. He really did not see what was so wonderful about them; it didn't seem as if Arthur or his wife knew a basic cleaning charm. Every time he saw them they were covered in soot. Their children seemed to lack basic manners including table manners. Yet, somehow they were purebloods.

It really made no sense to him at all; He had heard how Arthur refused promotions just so he could stay in the misuse of muggle artifacts. He made his family suffer and do without just so he could play with muggle artifacts.

If that was his father he would hate the man.

Harry shook his head not understanding how a parent could do something like that. He cuddled his teddy bear and pondered what a true family was like; he really didn't understand what it was that made up a family structure. He had some pretty bad role models in the Dursley's'; though, he really didn't think they counted.

Heaving a sigh Harry got up and changed in to his casual clothes and put on a summer robe and went down to the transport room and went to Black manor. Once he stepped out of the floo he was in shock at how clean the house was. The elves had worked themselves to the bone to get that manor in this good of shape.

Harry began walking through the manor and began taking note of what all was needed. He was thinking of what colors the different rooms could be. He went up the stairs and looked around amazed once again just how the place looked a million times better now that it was clean. All three of the elves greeted him in the library where they had been hard at work getting the family tapestry straightened up. He greeted them and commended them on a job well done. He then told them that they would probably be going through some of the vaults to find furnishings for the manor.

Harry went home and skulked around the manor for a bit. He was deeply confused and didn't understand so many things. Adult stuff he got no problem children stuff made no sense to him what so ever.

Marvolo listened to the boys thoughts and mentally sighed. He had no answers to give as he didn't understand any of that stuff his own self. He had grown up in an orphanage and like Harry he never received any affection and had always been mistreated. He ended up tuning Harry out and began to plot again; that was something he did know and was damn good at.

Harry finally went to his room and called for Trudy; when she popped in he handed her a pair of gloves and told her the potions he was to give her would be very bad for her if she accidently got them on her. She gave him a nod and quickly put them on; he then opened his safe and gave her the poison for Umbridge. He told her that she was to put two drops in to the woman's drink and that she was not to be seen or heard. He then gave her the red imperious potion and told her that she was to put four drops in to the man's drink and again she was not to be seen or heard while doing this task.

Once she was done she was to immediately come home. He told her he would then have another task for her to do. Peony gave him a nod and popped out to begin her new job.

Harry gave a small sigh and went down to dinner he walked in to the dining room and took his seat. He quietly began to eat his meal alone he knew that Severus had gone to Hogwarts to try and get the true prophecy. He had no idea where Remus was though, he was pretty sure it had something to do with a property.

For Harry this really felt weird not having anyone around. He was very used to having at least two other people nearby. Once harry was done eating he got up and went upstairs and took himself a nice long hot bath. Once he was finished he put on his sleep clothes and got under his blanket and began to read his book. Almost an hour later Trudy popped in and told him she had completed her tasks.

He gave her a nod and got up and took the poison and potion from her he also took her gloves back and placed them up in the safe. "Now, your next task will to go to Godric's Hallow and see if there is anything from my parents left in that house. I want anything of value books, pictures, jewelry you know personal things including any school trunks they may have had." He handed her his back pack. "You can shrink the stuff to fit in there. Then you are to go to number four Privet drive in Surrey. Look in to the attic for anything that belonged to my parents. Also, I want that snow globe collection on the mantle place in the living room." He said and watched her as she again gave him a nod and popped out. Harry then went to bed and slept fitfully the night through.

Harry woke up around 4:30 in the morning and looked around for what woke him. He then saw Trudy standing next to his bed holding the back pack. "I have gotten all of Master Harrys' things. I had a hard time at Godric's Hollow as there was a spell to keep the house as it was. But, I broke through it and got everything that Master Harry was wanting. I also got everything at Privet drive. There were many boxes belonging to Lilly Potter; I took every single one of them. That is including the snow globes and the books in the safe that was in the fat man's study." Trudy said with a nod as Harry sat up and took the back pack from her.

"Thank you Trudy, now go and get cleaned up, get something to eat and get some rest. You have earned it." Harry said as he sat down on his floor and waved his hand to turn on the lights and began to go through the back pack.

Harry opened the first compartment and began to empty everything out of the back pack. He was amazed at how much stuff he had had that no one even attempted to give him. Well, make that Albus Dumbledore. That man was a freaking menace to wizarding society.

Harry looked through the other compartments and emptied all of those as well. He sat back and looked at everything that was now neatly stacked in his room. He went through and began enlarging everything. He then stood back and looked at all of it; this is what was left his first home.

A few items of his first home and family all of that had been ignored for over seven years. He looked at the painting of his parents and debated if he really even wanted to end the spell on it. Did he really want to talk to them or would he want to toss them in the fire place and burn them?

Harry waved his hand over the portrait and mumbled "Finite incantem" Almost at once his parents began gushing over him. His mother and father began to cry and tell him how much they loved him and so one. He just looked at them like they were howling mad. He had never understood talking portraits.

As he stared at them Severus poked his head in and looked at Harry who was staring at the portrait. Severus came up next to harry and knelt next to him to see what he was staring at. Almost at once James began his name calling and Lilly began to scold him. Harry just looked at Severus and shrugged "They are howling mad. I am thinking of putting them in the fireplace." He said and they both shut up and stared at him; Severus managed to hold back a laugh and gave Harry a one armed hug.

"You know, they did honestly love you. Even though I do agree they never should have listened to Dumbledore. They still loved you above all else." He said as Harry gave him a searching look then shrugged as he set the portrait off to the side and opened James' trunk.

Harry dug through the trunk and found a bottle of fire whisky that he handed over to Severus. He then found a black book that had a mess of girls' names in it that had dates, times, and places jotted down. Harry shook his head and muttered under his breath about his father being a man whore.

Severus tried to hold back his laughter as James blushed and attempted to defend himself just to get slapped by Lilly. Lilly was fuming at how Harry saw his father; she could only hope his opinion of her was better than it was of James. Harry found many odds and ends and in the end he just shoved the trunk away and opened Lilly's' trunk. He dug through hers and found seven journals that he set off to the side and a rather large book that had a notebook in it. He opened the book and read some of the notes and shared them with Severus.

Lilly was nervous waiting to see what her son would say about her. So far it seemed as though he didn't think a great deal of either of them and really didn't care at all for James. She watched as he looked through her notes on protection magic she had been working on. She was glad to see it was worthy of being shared.

"You know if she had added some blood to it that spell would have been pretty powerful." Harry said as he closed the book leaving both of his parents stunned as he continued his search through their belongings. He leaned against Severus as he settled down for a small break not really finding anything else and not really wanting to dig through another trunk.

"I have decided that I got my brains and talent from my mother." Harry said to Severus who just nodded at him. Lilly breathed a sigh of relief; perhaps, her son would want to get to know them; well, her at least. It seemed that James would have to somehow mend this bridge with his son.

Harry went on to ask Severus if he was going to the board meeting and he said he was. James looked totally flummoxed that his son was on the board. "Harry, how can you be on the board? I mean, you're just a kid." He said and Harry gave him a look that said to James was really too stupid to live. "I am Head of all my Houses and I also have three no wait four seats on the Wizengaumet. Yesterday, I managed to get one bill passed, and then I offered to open an orphanage and a daycare that would only cost two knuts a week and offer the children the same things that the more costly daycares provide. I have also agreed to fund at least three different departments at the ministry there by opening up more jobs to help improve the economy. I am also thinking of starting up small loans with the goblins for people who want to start their own businesses." He said as he looked at his father.

James really had no idea what to say; when he had been alive he had shunned his duties in favor of living the high life. He never even considered sitting in the Wizengaumet with all the stuffy old men. Yet, his son was already taking his place in the Wizengaumet and was already passing laws and making a difference.

That was something his father had done his best to beat that in to his head; that his votes did count and that he could make a difference in his world. However, James had never cared and instead had been too worried about the war. His father had told him to move in to Potter manor where he and his family would be safe. Again, he had disregarded his father instead he listened to Dumbledore. Now, his son had grown up an orphan and had picked up the mantle that he had ignored and now his son looked at him with disdain in his eyes. Somehow, he had lost his sons' respect and he had no idea how. He knew for a fact that one little black book would not have done this.

"Harry, please tell me why you dislike me so much." James asked as Harry once again leveled his gaze to him. "Dumbledore listened to your will then had it sealed. I grew up with the Dursley's; and they never for one moment let me forget that I was a burden to them. I graduated High school by the age of seven and then spent and additional two years in high school taking college courses. I now have two degrees one in business science and one in politics. You would think that Dursley's would have held me back to make sure I didn't out shine their Diddyums. However, they overlooked it to get me away from Dudley. Only this past week did I find my way back to this world. I made sure to get my Head of House once I found out I had a magical guardian that I had never seen, let alone heard of. Since then I have found my magical family and I have been very happy." He said as he yawned and stood up.

"I am going to get cleaned up and then dressed meet you downstairs for breakfast?" he asked Severus who nodded and also stood up and left the room. Harry went to the bathroom and took care of his morning rituals before coming out and getting dressed. He brushed his hair and tied it back before strapping on his wand holster and putting on his dress robe bearing his Houses crests. His mother looked at him and asked him what crests those were on his robe.

He looked at her and smiled faintly "I am Lord Peverell, Black, and Potter. I am also heir to the Flamel family." He gave her a nod as he turned and walked out of the room. James just shook his head at how his son was now head of three houses. "I am so sorry Lilly; I really should have listened to my father. Our son…" he just sniffled and shook his head.

Severus crept back in to the room and gave James a sad look "Potter, your son will be fine. He has reunited the House of Black and is currently getting that mutt out of Azkaban. He has the Malfoy family and he even has the Flamel's. He is no longer alone; even that bloody wolf has been living here." Severus finished with a sniff and walked out as Remus walked in to the bedroom and sat down in front of the portrait and began telling James and Lilly about their son.

Harry was looking through the paper when Severus came down and sat down with him. "I really do not understand why you would want to chat up a picture." Harry said as he flipped through the ads and looked at the stocks page.

"I was not chatting up anything." Severus sneered at him and Harry just nodded not believing a single word of it.

Marvolo found it amusing that Harry thought they were all mad for wanting to talk to a painting. He had been debating whether or not to cast the freeze spell on it again as he found James to be annoying. Marvolo told him if he found James annoying he hadn't seen anything yet, Sirius was hundred times more annoying. At that Harry had mentally groaned and was debating about just sticking both the painting and Sirius in a manor far away from him. He really did not want to deal with either of them.

He gave a sigh and had Trudy take his mail to his study as he finished his breakfast. "Wonder what today's meeting will be about." He said as he leaned back and drank his tea.

"The same old tired things what Dumbledore is doing, what he is not doing and why he cannot hire competent Defense teachers," he answered as he spread cloudberry jam on his toast.

"Sounds like fun so we just get to sit there and listen to them; then shred him apart for a few hours?" he asked as he finished his breakfast and was now drinking his tea.

"Something like that then we get to review the curriculum again and then we approve or disapprove it; then we all go on our little merry ways." He said with a hint of snark. Harry gave a nod and checked the time before he stood up and gave a small stretch making his back pop as he gave a relieved sigh. Severus shuddered at the sound and shook his head. He would never understand how or why someone would enjoy doing that.

Severus finished his toast and made his way to the transport room to find Harry waiting for him. He arched an eyebrow at the boy as they went through the fireplace. Some days there was no understanding this boy.

Once they were on the other side Harry quickly cleaned himself up and looked over at Arthur Weasley and just shook his head. Really, how damn hard was it to cast a cleaning charm? Honestly, the man was supposed to be a representative of the Ministry and he was strolling around like he hadn't seen soap or water in over a month. Harry just growled in irritation really wanting to go and give the man a lesson in a simple cleaning charm.

Severus guided Harry down to the room they would be meeting in. He knew that Harry wanted to tear in to the patriarch of the Weasley family a new one about the liberal use of cleaning charms; especially when one used the floo network.

Once inside he guided Harry over to where Nicholas and Lucius were sitting. He made Harry sit down between himself and Nicholas. This way he knew the other could also stop him before he gave someone a tongue lashing about being properly clean. Lucius gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head.

Harry began chatting with Nicholas telling him how his house elf had gotten a talking painting of his parents. Nicholas looked very interested in the story until Harry mentioned finding a black book and informing Nicholas that his father had been a man whore while at Hogwarts.

Lucius choked on some air and managed to pull himself together he was rather amazed at how candid Harry was being about his father's youth. Lucius had thought he would never see the day when someone would say that about James Potter. Severus just put his head in to his hands and shook his head as Nicholas managed not to laugh but, cleared his throat instead and suggested Harry not tell anyone else of his fathers misguided adventures with the opposite sex.

Lucius now had some idea of why Severus was guiding Harry around like an errant student. He found all of this rather amusing and was glad that it was Severus and not him dealing with it. Though, Nicholas looked like he had a pretty decent way of dealing with the young Potter Lord.

Now Lucius was ready to start laughing when Harry asked if the Ministry had ever considered teaching their staff a basic cleaning charm so they could clean themselves up after floo travel. He then mentioned how Arthur looked as if he hadn't seen soap or water in a month. Nicholas once again smoothed he boys' feathers down and managed to guide the conversation to somewhat safer waters.

Severus knew he should have just stayed in bed where it was safe. But no, he decided he should get up and brave the day. And what a day it was already turning out to be. It seemed as though Harry had left his brain to mouth filter back at the manor and so many things were now flowing from his mouth that really shouldn't be told…ever.

Severus was very glad once the meeting began and Dumbledore began to make his speeches and everyone else decided to have a say in what was being said. This continued on until someone in the room decided to ask why Lord Potter wasn't attending Hogwarts yet.

Harry had just replied he wasn't elven yet and tried to drop the matter however, this person was insistent that if Harry was as smart as he said he was that he should be able to attend. Harry shook his head no and replied the rules had been standing long before him and would continue to be there long after he was gone. The age was elven and that was that…unless, Hogwarts was ready to reduce the age down to nine and admit all nine year olds. At that question the topic was suddenly changed to other matters.

Harry was rather proud of himself for dodging that bullet. He was almost positive that if he had been admitted there would have been a huge hoopla and many claiming that it was favoritism. Granted he did want to go. Only he could wait a little while longer and continue studying and reading the books that would help him get the best grades possible

The meeting went on and Dumbledore said that the budget was just too low that year for him to be able to afford new teachers for some of the classes that had been asked for by students. Harry had thought of volunteering but decided to wait and see if anyone else would step forward first. Someone asked what classes had been and Dumbledore began rattling some things Harry had never heard of and many of the men looked very unimpressed at what he had said.

They closed that discussion and opened the floor to some of the teachers to ask for funding for their certain classes. Harry tuned them all out and began a discussion with Marvolo about what the classes were Dumbledore had been going on about. Marvolo summed it up in a few words. 'The classes are strictly for muggle lovers. I doubt that many of the students even asked for those classes.'

Harry gave a mental nod and stood up with the others and was ready to make his way out when Dumbledore approached him. "Harry, my boy, how are you doing?" He began and Harry cut him off "MY name is Lord Potter to you sir. Now, is there something that you want?" Harry asked as he looked down at his pocket watch that he had found in his manor.

"I had been hoping that perhaps we could meet for tea and discuss a few things." He said with a genial smile and Harry shook his head no "Terribly sorry, I am totally booked up for a while. I have classes that I am taking as well as family meetings. Not to mention a few pet projects that I have going on." Harry said with a not so sad smile. "Perhaps in a month or so" He finished saying as he turned to Lucius and began to ask him about how the funding of several departments were going and if they needed more money.

Dumbledore did not look at all pleased but gracefully walked away after being snubbed a second time by his Chosen one.

"You do realize that he does not take well to being snubbed." Lucius said after answering his question about the funding.

"Well, be that as it may I do not take kindly to being stolen from; nor do I take kindly to people being overly familiar with me that do not know me. The first time I have ever seen the man was at the bank during the reading of my parents will. After he found out I was out of his control as you recall he attempted to get my rights as Head of my Houses revoked," he said drily pursing his lips. "However, to be more honest I do not want to be alone with that man. I have a feeling that he would stop at nothing to get whatever it is that he is after." Harry said softly as he leaned in to Lucius so as not to be overheard.

Lucius gave a small nod "Make sure you always take someone with you whenever you go out. As you said he will stop at nothing to achieve his own ends." He told him and motioned for Nicholas to take him home as he turned to have a word with Severus.

Nicholas and Harry left the ministry and Harry asked Nicholas if he would accompany him to a candy store. He had never been to one and was interested to see what the wizarding world had. Nicholas happily agreed and then apparated them to Honeydukes in Hogsmead; so Harry could enjoy having fun in the candy store.

Once inside Harry became entranced at all that they had. Nicholas got his wife a few candies as Harry bought some of everything. He decided that he could keep them in his desk to nibble on while reading. Harry got Nicholas to take him to a rather dark looking bookstore and Harry walked around and picked out a few older books to add to his library. He also went to the stationary store and purchased loads more parchment and a few new quills. He was hoping break himself of nibbling on his quills. Harry was then ready to go home one again Nicholas apparated them to the manor and Harry gave him a huge smile for taking him out.

Nicholas gave the boy a hug and told him to always have someone with him when he went out. Harry gave him a nod and decided to let his house elves handle all his shopping needs for a while. He also decided to let Andromeda and Narcissa redecorate Black Manor. He could always let them in to his vaults and hand pick whatever was in them for the manor.

Nodding to himself Harry went to his study and shrugged out of his robe and turned on the WWN and set out his candy and parchment. He then called for Mings and asked him for a fruit juice to drink. Harry then took his seat and began to go through his mail.

Harry sorted through what was most important to could wait a bit. He thanked Mings for his drink when the beverage appeared and took a sip. He gave a soft smile and set his goblet down and began to open a letter when Trudy came in carrying his parents painting. He gave Trudy a questioning look and she explained that they had been asking for him for the longest.

"Set them over there somewhere then and please go and drink yourself a calming tea and relax a bit." Harry said worried his elf was on the verge of a breakdown because of his parents.

"You both realize if you drive my house elves mad I will not hesitate to throw your sorry painted behinds in to the fireplace." He informed them giving them a stern look. Then, he turned once again to his mail.

Harry could hear his father spluttering on about something and he just tuned them out as he read a letter from Sharpflint letting him know that all donations had been made and two buildings had been found one for an orphanage and the other for his daycare. He told him that they should be up and running in under a months' time and yes, the houses did have house elves to assist with the children.

Harry beamed with pride at that and then began writing a letter to Narcissa and Andromeda informing them of his self-imposed grounding. He asked them if they would consider taking Bree through a few of his vaults to get the furniture needed to restore the House of Black back to its former glory. He signed and sealed both letters then stamped them. He set the letters off to the side and took a drink of is fruit juice. He stared down in to his drink and sighed.

He really had no idea what he would do about Dumbledore. That man could prove to be a bloody menace. Oh, he knew what Dumbledore wanted; he wanted someone falling all over themselves to heed his every beck and call. Someone that would do what he wanted without ever questioning him. Well that wasn't who he was. He questioned everything and looked for all possible hidden meanings and read between every line. That was how he had survived for so long. Nothing in life was ever free; and no one did anything without a reason for doing so.

Oh he knew why Severus and Remus stayed on; they were watching over him. He did appreciate it. And, he did enjoy their company.

Suddenly Harry stood up and called for Trudy and told her to put the manor in lockdown. Someone had attempted to invade his wards. Harry went to the foyer and waited for them Rayne had come up and draped himself around his shoulders.

He called for Mings and told him to go and get his family that he was in danger. Mings popped out and Harry stood with his wand in hand and his snake draped about his body. Marvolo was just at the surface ready to take over if need be.

Harry felt a deep calm come over him and he waited for the person to try and enter; then suddenly the door handle turned and as soon as the person was in sight Harry hit them with a parsel stupefy. They went down and another person was heard gasping as Harry came forward and hit them as well.

He took a step back and waited suddenly all of his family was there from all branches. They all came forward and saw the two men that Harry had stunned. Severus cursed softly; they were Order members that were known to be very loyal to Dumbledore.

Dora came forward and nudged them with her foot "I better call the aurors and Mum can draw up the charges for you. She said as she went to the Floo and Remus gently pulled Harry back and led him to the tea room. Mings appeared and had a cup of herbal tea ready laced with calming draught.

"I want their sorry arses thrown in jail to never see the light of day again." Harry said very calmly. His hands shook slightly betraying how he was really feeling.

"I am sure Andromeda will get them tossed in there for a good long while." Remus said as Harry drank a bit more of his tea.

"I now need more wards added to my home. I refuse to let Dumbledore and his order run me out of my home. This is no way to get on my good side." Harry whispered as he finally drained his cup and asked Mings for a ginger beer.

Harry called for Trudy and told her that he wanted all new wards for around his home and he also told her to go to Gringotts and get the best warders possible and he also wanted some goblin made wards. And to inform Sharpflint that he did NOT want anyone loyal to Dumbledore making his wards. She gave a nod and popped out.

Severus was getting worried as the two men were not waking up. Harry walked in and said the counter curse in parsel. Suddenly the two men were waking up and Harry stood there his wand at the ready and his snake ready to strike. The men cringed in fear as they saw how they were surrounded and to make matters worse it was by some very powerful families.

The men quickly apologized and said that they had just come to talk to Harry about them being kicked out of their home. Harry gave them and artic glare and hissed angrily at them "First off my name to all of you is Lord Peverell, Black, Potter another thing; those were MY houses I had you evicted from. Dumbledore took it upon himself to steal my homes and just give them away. Lastly you two TORE down MY wards. You did not come here to talk. You came here to fight…worst you came here to pick on a NINE year old CHILD!" He finished his anger pouring off of him in waves showing just how powerful he was.

"I am so going to Rita Skeeter and telling her EXACTLY what happened here tonight." He snarled his anger growing by leaps and bounds. The more he thought about what they had done to his wards and what they may have done to him if he had caught them in time.

Nicholas took Harry in to his arms and held him close whispering in his ear and rubbing his back. After a few minutes his temper finally died down. Nicholas kept Harry in his arms and Perianal came up and held them both close. Her anger was also evident in her eyes and the way she held herself. Perennial was very glad that Nicholas was accepting her many times great grandson as his own she could see a bond that was there between them and she could also tell that he loved the child as his own.

Once the aurors got there Nicholas led Harry to the tea room and called for Mings to set up a late night tea for everyone. Mings gave him a bow and popped out to do what he did best.

Nicholas and Perianal informed him that they would be staying with him until the new wards were up and probably just stay on anyways. They both told them how much they had always loved this manor. It had always been their home away from home. Nicholas began telling Harry some stories of the Peverell brothers and some of the trouble they used to get in to. Harry sat back and laughed at the stories.

The others finally came in and at down for some late tea. Narcissa went to get Draco so he would know that his Head of House was indeed fine. And, she had to tell him just how powerful he truly was. He would protect them all to the end as they would all protect him.

When she came back Harry was leaning in to Nicholas and Nicholas was gently petting his pack. Harry was still upset; he felt utterly violated. There was no excuse for what Dumbledore had done nor was there any excuse for what the men had done. You didn't tear down someone's wards and walk in to their home just to talk. Those men had been there to hurt him or worst; kill him.

Draco began a conversation with him about the chocolate frog trading cards. Harry admitted that he had gone and bought some he had yet; to even try any as the men had broken in to his home. Draco called for Trudy and asked her to get Harrys' candy so he could try some. She gave Draco a flat look and told him that young master could be having candy after he ate his dinner and then she popped out. Harry was giggling like a mad man at his house elf. She was indeed a mother figure; she was always looking out for him and was always making sure that he was okay. He had no doubt that his house elves would have killed the intruders had they even attempted to hurt him.

Draco huffed at what the house elf said and Narcissa chided at him that Trudy was right they all needed to eat their dinner. Harry gave him a grin as Mings came in and said dinner was ready. Harry got up and walked to the dining room. Rayne was still draped around him and was hissing how he was sad that he didn't get to eat the men. Harry laughed and promised him the next men that came in their house Rayne was free to eat them.

Upon hearing Harry speak in parsel made them all pause and look at him Lucius didn't say anything but, he had a very strong feeling that the Dark Lord was going to get revenge for what had happened tonight. Lucius had done as the Dark Lord had instructed and he was now the Undersecretary to the minister. He had spent the biggest part of his day telling the minister how he did not need Dumbledore when he had Lucius right there to help him with whatever needed to be done.

Marvolo was beyond angry at what had happened he was going to make sure that Dumbledore died and very soon. He knew that the man would stop at nothing to get Harry and all that Harry had. For whatever reason; the man wanted everything and everyone in their world to cater to the damn muggles.

Marvolo gave a slight pause tomorrow was another meeting and he was going to make sure that Harry was there. He wanted a bill passed saying that ALL muggleborns had to attend school here in this world. This way they get a magical education and they also learn proper etiquette. He and many other wizards and witches were highly tired of being offended and snubbed at every turn because the muggleborns did not know proper etiquette.

Marvolo began detailing what he wanted Harry to do tomorrow as the boy mentally nodded and agreed with him. Harry informed him that he would be sending a letter off to the goblins in the morning about the start of a small loan company of sorts. Get some new businesses in and Harry had loads of houses which could act as schools for the muggleborn children.

Marvelo felt a very deep pride for all that Harry was doing; soon, with the death of Dumbledore there would be no one to stand in the way of the Dark.

Soon dinner was finished and they sat back with a teacup of Mings after dinner tea and chatted quietly about what would be getting done tomorrow. The adults were surprised to hear that Harry would be at the ministry tomorrow proposing a new bill that concerned the muggleborns and how he also wanted to get a small loan company started. He told them that with all that he had planned the economy should soon be picking back up.

While many of the shops in Diagon alley were nice; it would be rather exciting to open up a new alley in there and have it full of new shops and cafes. This way that could be done and many would profit from it.

The adults all nodded and the men said they would be in the court as well to make sure that the new proposals got passed. Lucius and Severus could hear the gold in their vaults quickly accumulating with what Harry was proposing. Lucius was a realist and knew that without some major changes their world would somehow become integrated with the muggle one.

That was why he had joined the Dark Lord in the first place. It had been to save his world from the mad plans of Dumbledore. Lucius led his family to the transport room and was followed by the Tonks family as they left Harry went to his study and sighed as he heard his parents painting howling for someone to come and tell them what was going on and what had happened.

Harry went and sat down and looked at the painting. He really wasn't sure why he even kept the thing around. He explained rather quickly what had happened and what he would be doing tomorrow. As he finished he pulled out a sheet of parchment and began his letter to Sharpflint. He had just come to the room for his candy. But, seeing as how he was now in here he decided to get the letters out of the way. It would be a lot less for him to do in the morning.

As he was finishing his letter Nicholas had come in to the study and looked at the painting of James and Lilly and hid his laughter as they were questioning their child and he was busy ignoring them. He sat down next to the painting and chatted with them about everything Harry had been doing.

He found it interesting at how guilty James looked over hearing all that his son was doing. Nicholas wasn't sure what to make of the painted version of James. He had always heard how James had ignored tradition and went his own way doing his own thing. Now, he was seeing his son being an up most traditional young man doing everything he could to save a world that he loved.

Nicholas looked up at Harry who was now busy opening a chocolate frog and yelp as the frog leapt away from him. Nicholas couldn't help but laugh as Harry stared at the candy that was now making its escape. Harry then blinked and shook his head as he shoved the box away from him saying he was not chasing after his candy.

Nicholas was wiping away the tears of his laughter away as his wife walked in holding the chocolate frog. Harry just shook his head and said he wanted nothing to do with food that had been on the floor. Nicholas laughed again as his wife put it in the rubbish bin and Harry looked through the rest of the candy deciding on a nice safe lolly that changed flavors every five minutes.

Perennial managed to get Harry up from the desk and ushered him upstairs to his bedroom and told him to get ready for bed. He had a long evening and tomorrow was going to be a battle and a half to get his proposals passed with so many muggle lovers in the court.

Harry gave her a nod as she walked out of his room shutting his door. Harry quickly got undressed and took himself a shower instead of a bath. Once he had toweled off he went and put on his sleep wear climbing under the covers and falling asleep immediately.

Trudy came in to his room and cleaned it up quickly not at all amazed that the boy had literally passed out. Mings had given the boy a calming drought and a dreamless sleep in his tea. She and the other elves had erected wards more powerful than what had been up before. Trudy knew that the danger was far from over and knew that their home would have more attempts on it. She had warded the floo against all but those the boy considered family.

A young house elf named Peony had somehow managed to find out where the men had come from and had went to get answers. She came back with blood on her and a hard look in her young eyes. She had told the other elves that the men had been ordered by Dumbledore to get Harry and bring the boy to him. He was going to drug Harry and make sign over all of his vaults to Dumbledore then he was going to be making the boy agree with whatever he said.

Peony wouldn't say what all she had done to get that information. She did promise though that it should be in the paper the next day. Peony loved her new master and would kill to keep him safe. What Peony did not realize was that all the house elves of Peverell manor would kill any who dared to harm their master.

Dumbledore had started a war he could not even begin to win. There was no ward that a house elf could not get through. And they had Mings who was also a very talented potion maker that would be making Dumbledore a very nice cake. That cake would be laced with a toxin from the blow fish that would make it appear as though he were dead. The man would be pronounced dead and then it was anyone's guess as to how they would dispose of the body. Mings would make sure that the toxin did not wear off.

With those happy thoughts the elves went about their nightly duties others taking off to take care of other things. Trudy then popped out of the room and went to the kitchen to help Mings making a very special cake for one Albus Dumbledore.

Harry woke the next morning and felt as if he was starving to death. He knew he had eaten plenty the night before; but, now he could not wait to get something to eat. So he quickly did his morning rituals. Hurried to get dressed almost ripping his dress robe in his haste to get it on. He then began dashing from his room and tripping over his own two feet to get down the stairs. Once he was down the stairs Marvolo began ordering him to take his time when going down the stairs so that he didn't trip and kill himself on the way down.

Harry went to the dining room and sat down he greeted Nicholas and Perennial as he waited for Mings to bring out breakfast. Once it was on the table Harry attacked it like he had not eaten in a month. Harry had three helpings of his breakfast before he was sated and sat back and quietly drinking the breakfast tea Mings had brought him as if he had not inhaled three large plates of food.

Marvolo had watched in fascinated horror at how much Harry had eaten. Usually the boy couldn't eat one plate. Now he had just eaten three and was acting like it was an everyday occurrence. Marvolo had seen how even the Flamel's were astounded by the way the boy had eaten this morning. He knew for a fact that Harry had eaten a decent dinner last night. Where this sudden starvation came from he had no idea. He just hoped the boy wouldn't be sick later.

Harry hummed quietly and drank his tea. Breakfast had indeed been wonderful. Perhaps this was a great omen for the day. He really did want to get his proposals passed. He sighed in contentment as the Flamel's finished their breakfasts.

Harry then picked up the newspaper and gasped in shock. The headlines screamed out about an attack on a group of men. No one knew who had done it or why. The magical world was now once again on high alert as the criminals were not known and were still on the loose. Harry was sitting up and reading the story intently. He wondered who the people were and why on earth they had been attacked in such a brutal fashion.

One thing Harry did know for a fact; when you associated with the wrong crowds it always got you in to a lot of trouble. Perhaps, that is what they had done. Perhaps they had known too much about something and this was the end result. Then again they could have also been involved in things they had no business in being in. Harry knew the illegal kind of things; the kind of things that cost you your life when dealing with them. Harry handed the paper over to Nicholas as he drank more of his tea and put the whole thing out of his mind as it did not concern him.

If only Harry knew how wrong he was about that thought.

Once they were all done with breakfast Nicholas and Harry flooed to the ministry. Harry stayed right with Nicholas and didn't let go of the man's wrist till they were sitting down with Severus and Lucius. Harry wasn't really afraid; after all, he had Marvolo. But, it was nice to hang on to someone every once in a while.

Harry looked over and saw Dumbledore the man looked horrified and livid at the same time. He kept his hand over his mouth as though he were about to be sick. He nudged Nicholas and had him take a look. Severus and Lucius also heard and looked over as well. Neither of them could figure out why Dumbledore was looking so ill. The anger they could understand; his plans for Harry had failed last night.

Once the court came to order it looked as though Dumbledore was doing everything in his power to not say a word. Once again Arthur Weasley stood up and began his poor muggle speech and tried to get his bill passed. 

Harry stood up and again argued against it again saying that if they would give them a harsh punishment like ten years in Azkaban then they would STOP all of the muggle baiting and causing trouble.

Much to Arthur's dismay his bill was again denied and Harry's proposal for a harsh punishment was made a law. The Dark felt like doing a small victory dance as they had been trying to push that one through for years.

Harry then made his proposal for the schooling of the muggleborn children. He explained that if they were brought in early then they could have the benefit of the SAME magical education that ALL of the magical children had. He pointed out what classes would be given and how much everyone would benefit from it. Then to sweeten the deal he said he would be donating four of his manors for the schools and he would fund the school making it free for all of the children.

Everyone watched as his proposal went sailing right through. Harry managed not to leap for joy as he had gotten the bill passed. Marvolo also felt doing a victory dance as he had wanted that done for years now. Now with his heir taking his rightful place their world would be turned around.

Harry also brought up the muggleborn registry and muggleborn watch to ensure the children were not being abused. Harry explained the registry was for them to see if they had been descended from squibs and if so who. He let them know the registry would be classified and none would be able to discuss it. Harry explained this way they would know which Houses the muggleborns were related to. He pointed out that it would also be a wonderful way to perhaps bring back many of the old Houses they had long thought gone.

Harry also explained that the muggleborn watch was just that; for them to keep an eye on the muggleborn children and make sure that none of them were abused. If they were being abused they would be pulled from the home; the abuser would be sent to Azkaban for life. The child would be treated, they would also be seen by a mind healer, and would be placed either with a magical relative or placed in one of many magical orphanages.

Harry and the others waited with baited breath as once again the votes were taken and….they had won. Their bills had been passed. Lucius was ready to do a very creative victory dance. He had been pushing those bulls for years now; now they were finally a reality.

Nicholas cleared his throat and gave the minister a small smile. "I have just two more bills I wish to propose." Nicholas then presented his idea for a Board of Health that ensures ALL magical people as well as creatures is up to date on their vaccines. That did include the muggleborn; this way many illnesses could and would be prevented.

They would also be able to keep up with all new illnesses that crop up and hopefully be able to find a cure for them. Nicholas said he would be more than happy to fund both so the vaccines could be free for those unable to afford them. This way everyone was properly vaccinated.

Once again the Dark waited and the votes were again taken; again their proposal was now a reality. Finally their world could also start getting healthier.

Harry and Severus stepped out of the floo and Remus was standing in the door way waiting for them. He had been rather on edge hoping that all of their bills got passed as many of their new bills could hopefully help him and his kind someday.

Harry gave Remus a look the grinned widely "We did it all of our bills were passed through and all of the muggle lovers were…DENIED! " He said happily as Severus and Remus laughed at him laughed at him.

"Admit it you just enjoyed putting Arthur in his place." Severus said as they went to the tea room and sat down. Mings brought out his usual fare and they all smiled at the house elf as he had once again created a feast for them. They were a tad hungry after all they had gone through.

They all began to load up their plates and ate while their thoughts drifted on to what had happened in the court room and what they had managed to actually get accomplished. Harry pondered what else he could possibly do to help out the economy. Really the Light had run their world right down the loo.

Once tea had been finished they all sat back the two men drinking elf wine while Harry had a ginger beer. Remus said he had applied to the Daily Prophet and he had been hired as an advice journalist while he would also be writing his text books on the side.

Harry agreed that he would add Severus's name to the list then asked him if he could think of anyone else that may be interested in joining this business venture. Severus gave a nod and went to make a few floo calls. Severus knew for a fact that Lucius would not hesitate to Crucio him if he left him out of a deal like this. And perhaps Lucius would know of a few other people that would be interested in this deal.

As Severus had expected Lucius was very interested as were Theodore Knott, James Parkinson, and Stephan Greengrass. All four of the men thought it was a great idea and wanted to be added to the list. Severus then called Nicholas who was out however, Perennial said to add Nicholas to the list as he would also love to be a part of it as well. By the time Severus was done he had over a dozen names of people that wanted in on the deal that Harry was planning.

The one that surprised Severus was hearing Augusta Longbottom asking for her name to also be added. She had been at the Horace Slughorn's house having tea and had overheard the conversation. She had agreed that their economy was in horrid shape and was glad that Harry was such an enterprising young man coming up with these ideas to help their world.

Severus came back and handed Harry the list of people that wanted to be added. He had put stars next to the ones that were Light yet, they knew that their world was in sad shape. Harry gave him a nod and disappeared in to his study and began writing out a letter to Sharpflint telling him what he would like to do. He also had written all the people that were willing to back this little business venture. He sealed and stamped it with his ring. He called for Trudy to get them sent out. He called for Trudy again and asked her to bring him Rayne.

She promptly brought him and he gave her a small thank you as he draped the snake around his shoulders and told him everything that had happened. Rayne was pleased for his master even though he really did not understand all that was going on.

Trudy came in and told him that he had a guest. He told her to show him in as he leaned back in his chair nuzzling his familiar. Ted walked in and asked Harry if he was ready for him to cast the spell. Harry asked if the family could still come in and he told him yes as they know where he lived they would still be able to come; it was anyone else that didn't know that would never be able to find him.

Harry called for Mings as he was to be the secret keeper and then gave Ted a nod for him to go ahead and cast the spell. Harry watched him as he cast the spell. Ted was indeed a powerful wizard as he could feel the man's power as he cast it. He had to have Mings repeat what he was saying. Mings gladly accepted the duty of being a secret keeper. As he knew no one else except his master could order him to give the information; besides, who would suspect a house elf of being a secret keeper?

Once it was finished Mings left to do his tasks and Harry thanked Ted profusely. As he really did not want Dumbledore or his cronies darkening his door step. Ted had to leave as he had some work to get done at home and once again Harry was left alone. He sat back down in his chair and chatted more with Rayne and began to read through what was in all of the vaults that he had.

He told Rayne of how much gold he had and Rayne just nodded. He knew gold was important to his master. Marvolo was just as shocked as Harry was; hell he could buy off the minister and still have enough to care for several generations of children. They looked at what all was listed in the way of trinkets and heirlooms and Harry wanted to go to Gringotts and look at them. Marvolo told him to get either Severus or Remus or Lucius to go with him. He did NOT want Harry wandering around alone especially after dealing such a nasty blow to the Light.

Harry gave a nod and went to find one of the two men that lived there. He found Remus reading a book in the library and asked him to come with him to the Potter vault. Remus agreed and took Harry with him to the lab to inform Severus of where they were going; and to see if perhaps he would want to come along. Remus was no fool and knew the Light was not at all happy and would be even less happy starting tomorrow when many more would be getting evicted after living the high life on Harrys gold.

Remus cleared his throat making Severus look up at them with those dark eyes that shone like polished onyx. He told Severus what they were about to do and asked if he would like to join them.

Severus was many things but dense was not one of them. He put his marker in the book and stood up. He gave Remus a nod and said that he would be agreeable to joining them. He was glad that Remus came and got him as Harry might be a prodigy he was still just a child that could easily be over taken and carried off or worst yet be hurt or killed.

They apparated to Diagon alley and Harry actually enjoyed that way of traveling as opposed to the blasted floo travel. They quickly walked to the bank and went up the stairs. As they started to walk in they heard an angry male voice say that he was going to talk to Harry Potter and make him see why the muggles needed protecting. Harry ignored the man and kept walking.

Harry was of the mind to tell the man EXACTLY what he thought of the muggle; and what the whole bloody lot could go and do with themselves. Harry was a true blue muggle hater; he saw no value anywhere near redeemable in the lot. None of them ever helped him when they saw him being mistreated. Not one of his teachers ever tried to help. They all just turned a blind eye to the abuse.

So telling Harry to save that lot was like asking a mouse to please save all the kneazles. That was just not going to happen. Harry went up to a teller and told him he was there to look through his vault and handed him his key. Before they could step back that muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley was on them demanding that Harry talk to him so he could explain why the muggle protection acts needed to be passed.

Harry turned and stood up much taller than he was and lifted his chin high and let a sneer grace his lips. He then began to verbally shred Arthur Weasley in the middle of Gringotts in front of dozens of witnesses. He let it be publically known that he did NOT like muggles and the whole lot of them could keel over dead and he would not give a damn as they had never helped him or done anything at all for him.

He was more concerned with the wizarding world and its economic issues that were going on. He also informed Arthur that he should be ashamed of himself putting his love of muggle artifacts over his family. How he made his family do without just so he can play with the filthy muggles and their bloody artifacts.

He then called him pathetic and turned and walked off; Severus and Remus followed behind him cringing at how Arthur had just been publicly humiliated. Now the man would be publically scorned for putting muggles and their artifacts over the needs and welfare of his family. People would now look down upon him for making his family live as they were.

Arthur knew how very true it was that he let his family do without. He did it so he could keep playing with muggles and their artifacts. Now, everyone would be talking and whispering about the scene and how Arthur had attempted to man handle Lord Peverell, Black, Potter.

He knew for a fact that this incident would lead to another headliner. And as Arthur knew Harry was Rita's little sweetheart. Arthur knew that more than likely he would not be able to show his face in public in fear of what the general public would do. He was now ruined and it was his very own fault. Now he truly wished that he had left Harry alone the Weasley name was nothing. It had fallen in to decline over several generations and he had done nothing what so ever to help bring it back up. However, the name Potter, Black, Peverell and Flamel carried a whole lot more weight and EVERYONE knew who you were.

Remus shook his head sadly as did Severus; it was never a good idea to get on Harrys bad side. Harry was already a shining star and all that he was doing for this world was incredible. All Arthur had ever done was tried to save the muggles; now that was going to be his ruin. As they rode the cart down to the depths of the earth Harry was glad to see the dragons protecting his gold and heirlooms.

Harry really wasn't even thinking of that foolish Weasley he was more concerned about what all was in his vault. He found himself wanting to dig around in there. He was curious as to what many of the items looked like. Marvolo was equally curious and very enthused to see what was in the vault. He knew that a few generations back many of the Potters had been dark. So far Harry's talent for the dark arts and necromancy was just incredible. Harry had mastered occlumency and legilimency by the age of seven years old. He had taught him so he would be able to hide his emotions behind his barriers.

Once they got to the vault and the goblin opened the door Harry dashed in and began looking through the entire room it was like Ali Baba's cave; the vault was full of gold and all sorts of treasures. Torches that were on the walls lit up as Harry started venturing deeper in the vault and went to where he felt he was being drawn to.

Harry knelt down and began to uncover a large leather knapsack that was heavy. He managed to lift it up and opened it. Inside was a set of necromancy books. Looking deeper in to the bag he found an assortment of tools, herbs, and other things that he didn't know what they were. Marvolo was shocked and told Harry to make sure he put everything back in and he took the bag with him. Harry gave a nod and put a feather light charm on the bag so he could easily carry it.

Harry looked around more and Marvolo told him that the bracelet he was holding was in fact a bonding bracelet. Harry told him he liked how pretty it looked and put it back down. Harry then found a small table that held many dark artifacts on it. Marvolo came out for a moment and looked at each item and began to tell Harry what they were and what they were for.

Marvolo put several of the items in to Harrys back pack telling they would be of use in the coming future. He stepped back and let Harry come back out. Harry went to where Remus was chatting up a painting of a couple that was leaning forward asking him many questions.

Remus motioned for Harry to come over and he did Marvolo told him that they were his parents. Harry eyed them carefully and James began telling Harry how proud he was of him for all of the changes he was making in their world. His mother was silently crying as she tried to touch him. Harry very reluctantly placed his hand over hers. He hadn't said a word letting his parents see him and 'touch' him.

#Harry they did love you. I am so sorry that Dumbledore killed them. Truly I am. I know they are just painting but the emotions they have are so very real. Please do not let this chance to have them in your life pass you by. # Marvolo said knowing that Harry really did want to talk with them and get to know them.

However, Harry was sometimes socially awkward and had no idea how to ask for the things he wanted for himself. So a lot of times that was when Marvolo stepped up and made sure Harry got whatever it was he had been wanting. "Well we can take you back home with us we live in Peverell manor" Harry said with a small sniff and looked at Remus to help him.

Before Remus could say a word Severus appeared and ignored James' stuttering; as he dragged Harry away from the painting to something he had found and really thought that Harry may share with him.

"Calm down James, Severus is Harry's mentor. And Severus more than likely found something potions related and wanted to show Harry so they could talk about and Harry will of course agree to share with Severus." Remus said as he sat down next to the painting and gave it a small smile.

"Snape is my sons' mentor?" James asked feeling like he had been punched in his head. Snape had been his nemesis since day one. But to hear Remus talk about how Severus and Harry get about potions just put him in shock.

"James no offense but many in the Black family, and the Flamel family have all wondered if Harry is not Severus's son the way he acts about potions. Those two have the same passion and zeal for it. And they both go off in to tangents about potion related things.

I swear sometimes it's just scary." Remus said shaking his head as Severus and Harry were suddenly heard going on about the potion books they had found that simply HAD to get put up in the lab library so they could read them; and oh my! All of the ingredients they had found!

Remus huffed a laugh as James and Lilly just sat there totally shocked over the way they were acting. Both of them acting as if they were about to swoon from finding those items from the depths of the vault.

Lilly shook her head and smiled a bit seeing her best friend and son so completely happy. She was glad that her son would be taking them along with them. She saw them loading up Harry's back pack as they chatted about all they could do with what they had found.

James was having a hard time believing that his son was this person in front of him. Remus had warned him that his son was a prodigy and he had taken Remus in and had given him the 5,000 galleons; and had also bought him a brand new wardrobe after he threatened to hex him in to next year if he did not cooperate.

"James, you are one of my dearest old friends. You will have to give Harry time and give him his space as he needs it. Harry is definitely a very special child; he thinks and mostly acts like an adult. He is also learning how to loosen up and have friends; Draco… he is Narcissa's son… his cousin would be Siri well any ways. Draco has invited him to a swimming party tomorrow. He has already accepted the invitation tomorrow will probably be hard on him. He really does not know how to associate with children his own age." Remus gave a sad shake of his head as both James and Lilly listened to every word he said to them.

They suddenly heard Severus and Harry whoop in joy at something else that had been uncovered.

Remus shook his head again in amusement. "Those two really do get along well together." He said as they both reappeared with more books and they began packing them in. He looked back at James and Lilly who were watching Severus and Harry as they packed away more books. They were making plans to search another part of the vault to see what they could find. They watched them take the back pack with them as they went further back in to the vault.

"Oh, something that happened today not even an hour ago. Remember Arthur Weasley? Well today he tried to push through a muggle protection act and Harry shot him down. He stopped that bill before he even had a chance to get it voted on. Well, needless to say Arthur did not take that well at all. So, Arthur decided to try and make Harry see his view point by cornering him here in the middle of Gringotts with several people watching. Your beloved son; Lilly, has inherited your temper and Severus' razor sharp tongue. Harry literally decimated Arthur and his muggle loving ways. The Weasley name will not recover for a very long time especially, if Skeeter hears wind of what happened." He gave a small sigh and shook his head.

"Well at any rate you really never need worry about Harry being alone in the manor as he is far from being alone. Every day the Malfoy's are there, the Tonks stop by, Nicholas and Perennial now live there. Severus and I both basically live there as well and Minerva also stops in; as does believe it or not Rita Skeeter and her photographer Bozo. Rita adores Harry to no end because every time she comes over she usually gets either lunch or dinner along with her interview," Remus chuckled at that. He looked at Lilly and James and they both had a shocked look on their faces "What?" he asked looking back at them.

"Remus, what you said about Arthur; You never use to be that way," Lilly said looking at him sadly.

"Lilly what you and James do not understand is that our economy has gone to hell in a hand basket. Unemployment is through the roof; the ministry is underfunded and under staffed.  
Dumbledore has spent all of his time trying to save the muggles and the muggleborns have been ignored. Today Lilly, your son made history; he took Lucius' proposal for the muggleborn registry and the muggleborn watch. Do you remember he wanted to make sure that if they were being abused to have them removed and put in a magical orphanage? Well today, your son took that bill and got it passed through then he said he would donate all of the gold that was needed to help out the departments that are or were underfunded. He is also opening an orphanage or two and he is opening up a couple of daycares for people that can't really afford it. He will charge them two knuts a week and the children will get the same exact care and education that a high priced day care would have." He paused for a breath and looked hard at his two old friends.

"Like it or not Dumbledore is destroying our world. He has went and told people that I am a werewolf and I can no longer find gainful employment here in our world. I have had to go to the muggle world in order to find gainful employment. He is also the man that killed the both of you. The Dark Lord merely hit you two with stunners it was Dumbledore that set you house on fire and had you both died of smoke inhalation." Remus growled low, His friends looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, Dumbledore killed the both of you so do I support him anymore. The answer is no. I support your son who is doing everything in his power to make our world like it should be" He said as he stood up and walked away from them and went to find Severus and Harry loading a treasure e trove of dark art books and artifacts.

Harry was in heaven at finding so much of his family history in here. He had been a bit surprised when he found out the Potters had originally been dark. A nice long chat with his many times great uncle told him many things about his family and how there used to be many a necromancer in the Potter family. The man thought it was very sad and a complete betrayal for his many times great grandchildren to go to the Light,

His many times great Uncle was named Lucian James Potter his wife Calisto had been involved in the ancient magic's and could summon storms or she could summon earth spirits. He told them that she had been the most powerful witch that many had ever seen.

Lucian then told them where to find many of the Potters grimoires and he also told him that he needed to learn all of those spells. Lucian was positive that this child could be the most powerful necromancer and with the power of ancient magic at his finger tips with those two powers he would be able to keep the Light in line.

Lucian told him that he was destined for many great things. He just had to remember he would have to be the most powerful wizard he could be as he was head of three houses. He would need to be strong in order to protect those he loved. Harry nodded in agreement and handed the books over to Severus to put in the back pack. Once that was done he bid Lucian a farewell then went to get his parents and take them along with him. Once they were safely tucked away Harry and the other two men got in to the cart for a wild ride back to the surface.

Once they got out of the cart they walked out in to the light. No one said a word to him as he walked with Severus and Remus to the apparition point where they went back home. Once they had stepped in Harry was met with a disgruntled house elf. Apparently he had a guest waiting for him in his study and they were highly insistent that they be seeing young master as soon as humanly possible.

Harry walked in to his office and found Andromeda looking like she could hex someone. She began to tell him that Dumbledore was doing all in his power to keep Sirius in prison and if he wanted this trial he would have to go and see the minister as soon as possible.

Harry gave a nod and left the room and went up to his bedroom and changed his clothes in to his very nice dress clothes and put on his dress robe that bore the Black family crest, he found Trudy holding out the necklace he had worn before. And she again put the pocket watch on him. He gave her a smile of thanks and turned quickly going down stairs. There he had met up with Severus and Remus; he told them what was going on and Severus told him to wait a moment and he would go with him. Severus quickly went to his room. Harry leaned against the wall and sighed at how this day was going.

Once in his bedroom Severus quickly changed his clothes in to dress clothes as well. He made sure his robes bore the Prince family crest and then he turned and left; he joined Harry in the transport room. They both flooed to the ministry they quickly used a cleaning charm. The two of them walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Harry had a bad feeling about this.

He could not figure out why Dumbledore would push to keep an innocent man in jail. The reasons that popped up in his mind made his blood boil with rage. He didn't want Harry to have a good childhood. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in to the elevator. Severus pushed the correct button as the doors closed they rode in silence to the correct floor each was lost in his own thoughts.

Once they had reached the appropriate floor Harry and Severus went to where the minister's office was and asked the secretary if they might have a word with the minister. She didn't even bother looking up before she replied with 'he could come back in six months to see him.'

Harry hissed in anger and drew himself up and snarled at her "Tell him that LORD Harry Peverell, Black Potter and LORD Prince wished to speak with the minister TODAY this very instant as a matter of fact."

The woman's head snapped up and she visibly paled as she stuttered out an apology and ran to the minister's office and informed him that he had two lords that wished to see him immediately. He quickly agreed to meet with them so as to avoid bad press being written about him.

She admitted them in and quickly went back to her desk and vowed to always look up and see who she was brushing off.

Severus and Harry gave the minister a nod and the both took the seats that were offered to them. Harry went through all of the niceties before coming to the point of his visit. He explained to the minister that Sirius Black had never had a trail in the first place and that the veritaserum had not even been administered. He had just been shown off in the court room then chucked in to Azkaban.

Fudge looked sick at hearing that; if that was true then he needed to clean up this mess before getting re-elected. That would make him look very good and would keep this man-child off his case as well. He was already hearing how he was going above and beyond the call of duty to help their world. If this boy wanted he could very well take over his job. Though, who in their right minds would vote for child no matter who they were?

Fudge then had tea brought in and as they each took up their cups both scanning their teas quietly for anything harmful. When none was found they both began to sip their teas. The minister never noticed a thing. Fudge then began to explain that Dumbledore did not want a trial as the man was supposedly guilty; Dumbledore had been in Fudges office warning him of the danger Black could cause if set free.

Harry tilted his head and remembered the truth curse Dumbledore was under. True Black being free would be a danger only to Dumbledore and his many plans. Harry gave the minister a smile and informed him that was rubbish; the man never had his chance to have a say in what had happened. He also dropped hints that Dumbledore just may be trying to relive his old glory days by making baseless accusations against other people.

Fudge gave a nod and agreed to give Sirius Black a trial. If the man was innocent Fudge could easily blame his predecessor for not doing his job and also Dumbledore because he never even tried to get the man the trail he deserved. Fudges eyes lit up at the thought of knocking that man down a few pegs. He was a meddlesome old man that had spies everywhere here in his ministry. Of course the trial would be in a closed court room and no one would know except for those involved for just in case emergencies.

Once Harry had secured the court date from the minister he and Severus left smirking with their victory over Dumbledore. Harry was looking forward to seeing that man squirm. Severus apparated them home and Harry went to send a note to Andromeda telling her the court date and asking her to spread the word to the other members of the house of Black. Harry then went and changed in to some comfortable clothes and went down to the dining room for a snack.

It wasn't long after Harry sat down that he was joined by Remus and Severus. Remus was overjoyed to hear that Sirius had a court date coming up soon. He really had missed his old friend. Mings brought out some sandwiches and some raw veggies with a dip for them to munch on until dinner. They dug in to the food and chatted about what all Remus had been doing while they had been off.

Remus told them how he had been writing up his articles and working on his text books. He said between the two of them it had kept him very busy. Harry told Remus how happy he was for the man finding a job he was good at and enjoyed.

Soon the three were all sitting back in their chairs chatting until dinner was served as they discussed the finer points of his idea's. Then Harry gave Severus an idea of opening a children's hospital that would treat children that had magical maladies and other assorted things that needed specialist healers. That would be the only thing that the hospital focused on was children.

Severus mulled over the idea and agreed that it did indeed seem like a good idea as many Healers out there did want to specialize in just children. They would be jumping at the idea to come and work in his hospital. This was also a great way to get the Prince name back out in to the wizarding world. That and he also had a few houses that could be turned in to a hospital for children. He nodded liking the idea more and more. He gave a small smile with Harry at the helm the Dark would be winning this war this time hopefully there would be no deaths involved,

After dinner was finished he told the two men good night as he quickly went up to his room and undressed and then went to his bathroom where he ran his bath. He stepped down in to his bath and leaned back in to his tub soaking. Tomorrow would be a lovely day indeed. First he had the meeting of the board then after that was Draco's pool party.

He really wasn't sure what to talk with them about at all. He hadn't associated with anyone his age in a very long time. He was used to adults. Well, that and the fact that he didn't know how to swim added to his stress a bit. He quickly washed up and then drained the bath and used a drying charm on himself. He went to his bedroom and put on his sleep wear then crawled under the blankets to find Rayne coming out from under his pillow.

He smiled and snuggled his snake as they both fell asleep. Morning came much too soon in Harry's opinion. He really did not want to get up however, he had a small battle to win so he dragged himself up and went to the bathroom and took care of his morning rituals. He then came out of the bedroom and dressed in his best clothes and put on his dress robes sporting his three houses.

He gasped and wondered if the pool party was also a birthday party.

With that thought in mind Harry flew down to the dining room and asked Severus if the pool party was in fact a birthday party. Severus confirmed it and Harry groaned. He then called Trudy and told her to go to the quidditch store and get Draco some nice quidditch things and then she was to go to a candy store and get him some chocolate frogs. She nodded and popped out.

Harry gave a small groan as he began to eat his breakfast. He told Severus that he had no idea how to swim and Severus told Harry that he could sit with him in one of the lounge chairs. Harry gave him a happy smile. At least he would not be forced to face all of Draco's friends alone.

Once breakfast was finished they flooed to the ministry and went to a different court room. Nicholas and Lucius were already there and Harry told them of the scheme he had come up with last night and Lucius laughed. He said he would defiantly vote for it. He also said how surprised he was that Dumbledore wasn't already here considering he enjoyed stirring up the cauldron before the hearings ever started.

Harry and Nicholas already knew why Dumbledore was avoiding them all. He would be forced to tell the truth about things and he just didn't want that to happen. Soon all of the other members came walking in with Dumbledore just barely sneaking in at the last minute. Once again Harry, Severus, and Nicholas rose up and had themselves counted as being present.

Dumbledore only gave short yes or no answers; he refused to stand to ask for school funds. Harry found it amusing as Severus had already said that they did need more funding. Dumbledore bit the bullet so to speak when he noticed Severus was there. He stepped forward and admitted that Hogwarts did in fact need more funding and he quickly read out what all of the teachers had needed.

One of the men had asked if they hadn't already supplied funds for what he had asked for and Dumbledore said no while his head nodded yes. Harry bit at his kip to keep from laughing as the man asked Dumbledore which was it yes or no. Again Dumbledore did the same thing and the man simply vetoed all that Dumbledore had asked for. Telling Dumbledore that he was not amused by his actions and he had better get his act together.

Harry stood up and made his proposals about the wizarding schools and he could see that for whatever reason Dumbledore was fit to burst. He discussed in length how the school would be set up and what the classes would offer. He also mentioned that his wizarding schools would be for children whose parents could not afford to send their children to school and did not have time to educate them themselves.

Harry also mentioned that he knew most family's either cannot or did not want for whatever reason to send them to Hogwarts. This way the children got the top of the line education as well.

Harry could see many heads nodding in agreement with him about his ideas for the schools. He also pointed out that these schools would also help boost the economy as the students would need school uniforms. He also said that the students would be taking field trips and they of course would have spending money. He knew he had them hook, line, and sinker.

When it was asked who among them wanted to deny this proposal Dumbledore ran from the room with his hand over his mouth, He was heard muttering something in to his hand, Harry just shook his head and the voting continued and his proposal was passed. Even among the Light they found it to be a great idea.

Harry said his good byes to Nicholas and Lucius and Severus and Harry flooed back home. They found Remus in the tea room and the two men joined him in morning tea and told him all the gory details of what had happened. Remus had found it highly amusing that Dumbledore could not speak in public without telling everyone the truth. And that was a huge no, no, where Dumbledore was concerned.

After the morning tea Severus and Harry excused themselves as they went to their rooms to change for the party. Harry walked in to his room and found four packages prettily wrapped on his bed and Rayne trying to figure out what was in them. Harry laughed at him and changed out of his dress clothes and put on his casual clothes and put on a dress robe showing all three family crests. He was about to shrink the packages when Trudy popped in and told him to remove his dress robe and put on a summer robe she had in her hands.

Harry wanted to argue that it was a party but, he was guessing that she knew more about these things than he did. So off went the dress robe and on went the summer robe. She then opened a back pack that she had purchased as his others was still crammed full of stuff.

She showed him a very nice pair of black swimming trunks, two towels and small board that would help him swim and stay afloat. She then closed that compartment and placed the four presents in there and zipped it shut and handed him Rayne who happily draped himself about his shoulders and his back pack. She told him to have fun and she would see him later. She then popped out leaving Harry to shake his head in bemusement. He really did like her; without her he would be totally lost.

Harry went down stairs and found Severus waiting for him by the transport room. Remus had other things he had other properties to check out and wasn't able to attend.

Harry and Severus flooed over to Malfoy manor and was promptly greeted by a house elf that led them to a huge room that had a swimming pool in the middle of it and had tables situated on one side of the pool. The house elf led Harry to a wall that had several doors the elf explained that Harry was to step in to one of the rooms and change. He should then have a seat and Young master would be here soon.

Harry stepped in to the room and wondered why the hell Severus wasn't made to also come and change. He could hear Marvolo laughing a bit as he explained that hell would freeze before Severus ever was seen out of his robes.

Harry sighed and once again deemed the world entirely unfair as he again shed his clothes and put on a pair of swimming shorts. Truth be told; he was not at all happy about being in this exposed state. His scars would be seen. Marvolo promised him that even if they were seen no one would think any less of him for what had happened.

Harry placed Rayne back around his shoulders and placed his clothes back in to his back pack then carried that out of the room with him and sat down in a chair placing his back pack down beside him.

Harry chatted quietly with Rayne about this and that when Severus came in with the other Malfoy's. They took one look at Harry and said nothing as they sat at the table with him. Harry was tense and it showed as his leg started bobbing up and down in a fast rhythm.

"Harry would you like something to drink?" Narcissa asked as he gave a small nod "Yes, please." He said as his leg kept bobbing and Draco finally placed his hand on Harry's leg making him jump.

"Relax Harry, if it would make you feel better mother or father could place a glamour on you. Of course, it would go no further than us." Draco said knowing that Harry would probably curse someone in to next year for mentioning his scars.

Harry gave a terse nod as Severus cast a fast glamour on him and Harry was seen relaxing a small bit. Lucius began asking Harry what other plans he had in mind for the economy and as Lucius had hoped that had taken Harry's mind off what the others had seen.

Narcissa had the house elf add a calming drought to Harry's iced tea. She had felt Harry's need to do something drastic if his scars had been asked about. She had never done any muggle torture though after seeing his scars she suddenly felt a deep need to do so.

Harry suddenly bent down and opened his back pack and started handing Draco his gifts. Draco was ready to rip off the paper until his father cleared his throat and told Draco to put them with the others. Draco made a small face however; the presents were placed on another table that already had many presents on there.

Harry started telling Lucius some of the ideas he had that would get more jobs generated and money flowing like it should be. He explained to him that it was ridiculous that wizards and witches were leaving this world due to the economy. Lucius and Severus agreed with him completely. He then asked if there were any community colleges for wizards and witches to attend so that they could earn degrees to get better paying jobs here in their own community.

Draco listened carefully to what was being said and wondered what the future would be like when he was out of school. Hopefully there would be a wonderful job market available.

Soon all of the others guests started arriving and Harry greeted them as he was introduced. He wasn't sure what he made of the others. However, he did greet Theodore Knott sr. Theodore's son was also his name sake looked a bit surprised when he met THE Harry Potter. His father had been raving about his father had already made a bit of gold on some of the business ventures that Harry had underway.

Draco pulled his friends over to another table to chat. When he looked for Harry he saw him having a deep conversation with Theodore sr. Draco shook his head and huffed a laugh knowing Harry would be over soon enough.

Draco's friends were all asking him about Harry as they have heard their father's going on about. Draco told them some of what he knew about Harry and his friends were shocked. They had never heard of anyone like him before. Though it seemed their fathers really did like him as he was bring the old ways back and bringing in money. He would be able to bring prestige back to many of the names that had faded in to obscurity.

Finally after a little bit Harry appeared and sat down next to Draco in the chair that Draco had saved for him. After all, Harry was HIS cousin; Harry asked him how things were going and Draco told him things were going very well. Rayne looked up at Draco and gave a small hiss and laid back down Harry smiled and told Draco that Rayne wished him a happy hatching day.

Draco and his friends laughed and Draco thanked Rayne. Soon Draco was dragging Harry along to the pool. Harry told Draco he didn't know how to swim and Draco offered to teach him. Soon enough Draco had Harry doing laps and playing games in the pool. They had been in there for a while before Narcissa called them out to eat. Harry used a drying charm on himself and sat down next to Draco again.

Harry had gotten away from the other adults after informing many of the men to owl him and he would set up a day and time for them to have a meeting. However, as it were he was here for Draco as Draco had invited him to his party. He gave them a nod and went to join Draco.

Narcissa, Lucius and Severus had been a slight bit surprised as he told the other men that and left to join Draco. The men's wives laughed softly and reminded their husbands that Harry was a CHILD not an adult. Besides that, he WAS there for Draco as Draco had invited him. That had calmed them down and Severus smiled a bit as Draco began to teach Harry how to swim.

Severus was glad to see that Draco was taking care of Harry making sure the other children did not harass him. Severus jumped slightly as Rayne climbed up his leg and made himself at home on Severus' shoulder. Rayne hissed in Severus' ear making him jump slightly and shoot the snake a dirty look. Lucius smirked at Severus as the snake was hissing up a storm and nodding its' head. Severus had no idea what the snake wanted and told it so. The snake slumped its' head and looked up as Narcissa called the children out of the pool to eat.

After a few minutes Rayne left Severus and went to Harry to tell Harry whatever was going on more than likely. Severus knew that the snake would tell Harry everything and anything that went on in the manor. Severus looked over and saw Harry looking amused as the snake was no doubt telling Harry what had went on in his absence.

Severus had no idea how right he had been Rayne was telling him all he had heard the men talking about and what some of the house elves had also been saying. Harry was use to full reports by his snake and was amused that Rayne had been under the adults table listening in on what they all had to say.

Draco asked what was being said and the other children looked up and laughed at what the snake had reported. Harry told them some of what had been said he left out how the adults wanted Harry to lead them to a new age. He was just paving the way for Marvolo he knew when he got his body back he would take up the reigns of the magical world and would make sure it stayed on track.

Harry had been served a vegetarian meal while the others had a carnivore special making Harry cringe as they ate all of that meat. Severus looked over and laughed softly; Lucius asked him what was so amusing and he told him how Harry was looking ill at all the meat everyone else was eating. Lucius also chuckled as did Narcissa knowing the boy was a hardcore vegetarian.

That information made the other adults look a bit surprised that he was a vegetarian. Severus filled them in on what he knew about the boy. That Harry was a very complicated person; he had many quirks and if you pissed him off you would know immediately. As he would tell you off in a minute. Harry could not handle things that were dirty it literally drove the boy spare. Lucius laughed a bit at that. Severus told him it was not at all amusing hearing Harry rant about where the dirt came from.

Narcissa softly said it may have a lot to do with how he had been raised. Severus gave a small nod of agreement.

She sighed and looked over at her Head of House as he nuzzled his snake and smiled at Draco. Draco had been hoping that Harry would accept his invitation. He really hadn't thought that Harry would come; as Harry seemed so much more adult than Draco was. She had assured him that if he invited Harry then Harry would come. She told him that it would be good for Harry to meet with people his own age and make friends with his friends.

Narcissa and Andromeda worried about him. He appeared to be the kind of person that could be surrounded by people and still be alone. She and Andromeda were very glad that Remus, Severus and Flamel's were staying there with Harry as he did need an adult around whether he realized it or not.

Andromeda had told her how Harry and Severus had gone to the minister and had gotten Sirius a court date in two days. Not even Lucius with all of his connections had been able to pull that one off. It seemed being the Head of three Houses was a very good thing. That and the fact he knew his way around the political court had a lot to do with it as well. She and Lucius were glad that Harry was bringing the House of Black together again.

She glanced at her husband and saw he was watching Harry as he spoke with Draco about something that made everyone at their table laugh. Draco looked amused and Harry just arched an eyebrow at them. It looked like they were trying to talk Harry in to something and he was flat out refusing to have anything to do with it.

Draco finally conceded that there was no way in hell he would ever get Harry up on a broom for any reason at all. He had been trying for over 40 minutes to get him to agree and the more he tried the more stubborn Harry became. Pansy was wiping away her tears of laughter as Harry had finally crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Pansy had never seen anyone as stubborn as Harry. She found it highly amusing that Draco could not even begin to get Harry to budge on the topic of flying. She knew that Draco wanted to play quidditch with him and Harry had offered to cheer him on...on the ground that is. Theo could see why his father liked Harry so much. No one could bully him and if they tried his father told him that they would end up cursed. Now Theo could see what his father had meant. He saw Harry's wand holster and saw a very real wand in it. It wasn't some training wand this was the kind that adults had.

He gave a small sigh as he tried to puzzle out the other boy. He was a parsel mouth, he seemed very kind and easy going yet, and he also detected a hint of steel about him. Theo decided that he would send the boy a letter later and see if he wanted to hang out. Hopefully he would agree.

Lucius finally called them over so Draco could open his presents. Draco seemed as if he apparated beside his father and Harry laughed at how eager the other was. He rose up from his chair and walked over to watch Draco shred through his gifts. Harry had no idea what it was Trudy had gotten him but, he hoped that Draco liked it.

Draco was feeling overly excited about his gifts he had expected only one gift from his Head of House. He had been surprised to receive four gifts. He really couldn't wait to see what they were. Draco started at the top and worked his way down. He thanked everyone and set the gifts to the side. He had received the usual fare; books, toys, and candy. FINALLY he had gotten to Harry's gifts. He opened the first one and was shocked to find a full quidditch outfit in his size complete with the gear AND it was his favorite team. He almost strangled Harry with his hug.

Harry had been shocked to be hugged like that over a gift. He gave a small laugh and told Draco to open the others.

Draco had let him go and opened the second gift that had him in awe. It was the complete set of animated dragons that he had been wanting for almost forever. He lovingly set it to the side and opened the third box that had the complete set of books that he had been wanting. The last gift almost made Draco cry in happiness. Inside the box was a small black kitten; he had been wanting a cat for a familiar and now he had one. He glomped Harry and thanked him profusely making Harry blush and pat Draco on his back. He would have to thank Trudy for making Draco this happy.

Narcissa and Lucius had been shocked at the gifts Harry had gotten their son. Granted they sometimes spoiled him however; those gifts had been over the top. They had been planning some of those gifts to be Yule gifts. Well, at least their son was happy and Harry had shown favor towards him. It filled Narcissa with pride knowing that Harry had shown so much favor towards her son. Especially, in front of all of their friends; now their friends could bear witness to Draco being accepted in to the House of Black.

Narcissa knew that in less than a month would be Nymphadora's birthday. She couldn't wait to see what Nymphadora would be presented with.

Once the party was over Harry said his good-byes and walked with Severus to the transport room and they both flooed home. . Harry was exhausted and could not wait to go to bed. He thanked Merlin and anyone else that the next day was Saturday. He could sleep in and take it easy more or less. Harry changed in to his sleep wear and crawled in to bed with Rayne and immediately fell asleep.

Harry woke up to Rayne poking him with his head Rayne told him it was almost breakfast time. Harry gave a small nod and got up and went to the bathroom and used the loo and then undressed and slipped in to the bathwater that was waiting for him. Harry leaned back and started to relax when he heard Rayne enter the bathroom and joined him in the bath.

Harry blinked at Rayne and asked him why he was in the bathtub with him. Rayne told him he enjoyed baths and proceeded to leave his head out of the water while the rest of him was submerged. Harry just shook his head and lay back also relaxing.

Trudy stood outside the bathroom door informing Harry that it was breakfast time. Harry called back that he would be there in a few minutes. Harry quickly washed himself and rinsed off and got out of the bath as Rayne watched him sleepily. Harry used a drying charm and went to the bedroom and quickly put on the clothes Trudy had left out for him.

He had no idea why he would need his dress robes today but shrugged as Trudy appeared and handed him the Black necklace and she affixed his pocket watch on him. She told him to wait a moment and she went in the bathroom and came out a minute later with Rayne complexly dry and Harry draped the snake around his neck and went downstairs wondering what the hell was going on.

He got his answer as he walked in to the dining room and found it filled with some of the men he had met yesterday and a few whom he did not know. Looking around he saw Lucius, Severus and Remus all sitting there waiting for him.

Now he knew why Trudy had made sure he was dressed like the Lord he was. This was evidently an attempt for these fools to beg him to favor them. Well, they would see real fast that he was NOT a child nor was a pawn to be played with.

"Well good Morning everyone." He said with a very dangerous glint in his eyes and a wicked smirk on his lips.

"I am very sorry for us intruding on you; however, there is matter that has come to my attention just this morning. You see I work in the department of magical creatures. We have been trying to get a potion known as Wolfsbane out for all of the werewolves but, we keep getting turned down." He finished looking highly unhappy.

"Do not worry everything will be fine. Lucius, I have a small mission for you." Harry said and Lucius's eyes widened but, he leaned forward to hear what it was.

"I want Dumbledore's spies found and fired. The ministry is OURS not THEIRS. Now, while that is going on we will need to get **all** of these departments funded and get all of our people in there." He said as he lightly tapped his finger against the table.

Harry held out his hand and a stack of papers came flying in to them. The men stared at Harry and wondered just how powerful he was. He was nine years old and already doing wandless and nonverbal spells. Harry began going through Rookwood's reports and hummed a bit. He gave a deep sigh and looked over at Severus.

"Severus I will be in need of another batch of imperious potion and possibly another batch of untraceable poison. Can you brew those for me?" He asked looking over at him as he gave a nod and got up and left to go and brew a few batches for Harry.

Harry nodded as he ate his breakfast and held his hand out and a sheaf of parchment landed in his hand and a self-inking quill also landed in his hand. Harry began making notes and muttered under his breath as he would look then jot something down.

Harry finally looked up and gave the men a hard stare. "I will be funding several departments. I want and need competent people that hold the same beliefs we do. This is not a request but and order. Failure to fulfill it will be dealt with most harshly. Do not test me… you will lose." He said as he inhaled deeply and slowly released his breath.

"Next on the agenda will be people that will be working in my daycares and orphanages. Again I need competent people and these people MUST be loving and kind; it would be nice if they had the same beliefs but it's not necessary. If I find one abusive person that person will be dead by sunrise the next day as well as the one that hired them." He said as he gave them a hard look.

The men were trembling they felt like the Dark Lord had returned by the way he was giving out orders and threats. Not a one of them wanted to test him for fear he would actually do it.

Remus sat there and listened to Harry as he began taking control of the entire situation. He had never seen nor heard Harry talk like he was. Remus was damn glad he was on his side and not his enemy. He wondered if Harry would send him out to do anything. He would be more than happy to help him. Harry had done so much for him as it was.

Harry looked down at his notes and grunted then looked up at Theodore "You know if we had a public face for werewolves we may be able to get some new bills passed not to mention get the damn wolfsbane out there for them. Trudy" he called out and the elf appeared instantly. "Tell Severus I will also need several batches of Wolf bane potion." He said as she gave a nod and popped out.

He looked over at Remus and gave him a smile. "Remus, you will be the poster boy for the werewolves. You have a great personality, very kind, loving, highly intelligent and you look good to." He added with a smile as Remus started to blush to his roots.

"We will need to get word out there that werewolves and other magical dark creatures are being mistreated and have very little to no rights. I want statistics on every single magical creature that has had their rights revoked or lost them due to some ministry person that had a vendetta against them." He said and Theodore nodded as did Remus.

"I will also need to know who is close to Dumbledore. I want to know every move he makes and every plan he is coming up with. I need to know who is in the damn Order." He said softly as he looked up at the ceiling. "I find them then I can get a few of them to report to one of us. He never puts all his secrets in the same basket." He whispered and the few that heard him paled. Those were the words the Dark Lord had used before.

"We will get that for you." Parkinson said as he refrained from saying my Lord and calling Harry master.

"Good the sooner the better. You are all dismissed and I want daily reports that will be picked up by Trudy." He said as he stood up and told Remus to walk with him. He left the room and Trudy led the group of men out. The men were still shaking and decided to meet at Goyle's house to discuss what the hell that had just happened.

Lucius had come back as he needed to speak with Harry. Trudy came up to him and took him Harry's study. Harry was sitting writing and Remus had a bemused expression on his face.

He walked in and took a seat next to Remus and waited for Harry to notice him. Harry looked at Remus and told him he could go and do whatever he wanted. He told him he would let him know when the interview would be. Remus nodded and left the room.

Harry looked at him and Lucius smirked "Just as I was leaving Dumbledore was walking in... I cast an eavesdropping charm and I have learned that Dumbledore is doing his best to still gain control of you. I must confess that I added another order to the curse. I told him not to ever believe Dumbledore that he is a senile old man that is after his job." He finished saying and Harry laughed a bit at that.

"Well, that will certainly help us more in the long run. Trudy" he called out as the elf appeared he asked her to get Severus for him. She gave a nod and popped back out.

"In the next couple of days I will be doing an interview with Rita Skeeter. This interview will be about all the changes we are fighting to make I will be having Remus come out as a poster boy for the werewolves. I will also want you to get Fudge to be very agreeable with our proposals. I do not want Dumbledore and his fools of the bird to get another bill passed." Harry said as Severus walked in looking a bit put out by being disturbed.

"I am about to reveal a secret to you known only by two others." Harry said as he lowered his head and Marvolo stepped forward. Looking up Harry's eyes had become crimson and both men paled considerably.

"My Lord." Severus greeted him Marvolo nodded. Both men dropped to the floor kneeling and bowing before him.

"Arise and sit down we have much to discuss." Marvolo said as the men hurriedly did as they were told.

"It has been a long time my faithful ones. I have many plans for our future and dear Harry has been doing a wonderful job of making them come true. Though, I found myself just as shocked as everyone else yesterday when he proposed the school for wizarding children." He gave a small laugh. "However, he will need all the help he can get to get many of the bills passed." He said with a nod and looked at Severus. "Lucius, I will be having you to always be in the minister's ear whispering how grand Harry's ideas are; and how they will help our world. Also anything that has to do with protecting muggles should be vetoed. I have never approved of how the ministry always has to tell the muggle minister anything that happens in our world. Our world is our business what goes on in our world again is our business." He said as he tapped a finger on his desk.

"I will want updates of how we are progressing." He said as he took a drink of ginger beer. "I really can't wait until I get my body back. I really miss having coffee, drinking wine and brandy; I also really miss eating a good steak. My luck I lose my body and get stuck in the body of a child that is a vegetarian." He muttered making the other two men fight back a snicker.

He looked at them and gave them a smile "This boy is my heir and so far he has proven himself above and beyond anyone else. So far when he talks everyone listens. The meeting that he conducted earlier was all Harry. I had nothing to do with anything that he said." Marvolo said with a smirk. "Severus you may go back to your potions and Lucius you may go home. Tell no one of what I have told either of you." He said both rose and bowed to him before leaving.

Marvolo sat back in the chair and sighed softly. Harry was starting up the war and this time there would be no raids. Everything that would be done would be from the shadows. There would be assassinations. Many of them before the war would be over, Harry was already thinking of making Arthur Weasley ill so he would not be able to attend any of the Wizengamot meetings. Marvolo tapped his finger as he listened to Harry make up a list of who should be made ill. So far he had Arthur Weasley on his list as he was usually the one raising the most fuss over muggles.

Marvolo doubted Weasley would even show up in the court room since Harry had shredded the man terribly and made him look like a horrible father. Marvolo faded back as Trudy popped in holding a letter.

Harry gave Trudy a questioning look and she handed him a letter. He opened it after running several scans on it. It was from Sharpflint saying that the Weasley family was begging for a meeting from him. He sighed heavily and wrote that he would be there in a few minutes. He handed the letter to Trudy to give to Sharpflint. He stood up and stretched his body out then went and used the loo. He washed his hands and went to get Remus and told him what was going on. He agreed to go with him and they left for the transport room and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron.

They did a fast cleaning charm before leaving that filthy bar and going to the wall and opened the gateway and quickly walking to Gringotts. They dashed up the stairs and went to the first available teller and told them that Sharpflint wished to see him. The goblin led them to Sharpflint's office and walked away as Harry knocked and was told to enter.

Harry and Remus walked in and Remus went to a corner as Harry managed to hide his shock at seeing the army of gingers waiting for him. "Hello Sharpflint, I do hope that your gold is flowing very well." Harry said as he took a seat that Sharpflint pointed to him.

"Yes Lord Potter, my gold flows well as yours does as well I presume?" He asked as Harry gave him a smile and nodded yes.

"Indeed it does. So what did you need me for?" Harry asked accepting the goblet of lemon water.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley say that they cannot afford to pay you back. They say that they do not have three galleons a month to spare. I was thinking of sending them to debtor's prison. However, I decided to let you decide their fate as it is you they owe the gold to." Sharpflint said looking at Harry as Harry seemed to ponder the situation and looked them over. All of the children held fear and small bit of anger in their eyes.

Taking a deep drink of his lemon water he pondered the situation and he finally set his goblet down and looked at the married couple with a critical eye. "I must say that I am surprised to meet with you again Mr. Weasley; especially after our…meeting the other day. " He said looking hard at the man who had the decency to blush hard and look down at the floor.

"An apology would be a very good start." He hinted heavily crossing one leg over the other and staring harder at the patriarch of the Weasley family.

Arthur finally took a deep breath and raised his eyes and met Harry's "I am very sorry for my behavior the other day. It was uncalled for and exceptionally rude." He said trying to keep his voice even.

Harry gave a nod and smiled faintly "Apology accepted. All that I ask is that you do not force your views on me." He said with a nod and took another drink of water and looked at Arthur. "So you are not able to afford the three galleons. Seeing how large your family is it is understandable. I will make you this offer; Mrs. Weasley will come and work at one of my daycares teaching or taking care of the infants as I am sure there will be some. Your children can go with her and participate in the classes that will be held there. She will of course draw a salary. Then with the extra income that you have you will pay what you can to me. Make sure that all of your bills are paid and there is food to eat etc." he said noting with amusement that they looked shocked at what he was proposing. He took another drink of his water and looked at Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley, I am a very busy young man; in addition to the day cares and orphanages that I will be opening up. I will also be opening up schools for muggleborns and schools for wizarding children whose parents cannot afford to put them in school for whatever reason. There will also be the schools for those who cannot or are not allowed to attend Hogwarts. All places will be funded by ME. So this is the best deal that you will ever get. Your wife gets a job that she will enjoy and as a bonus there will be more money for your family. And, you can pay me whatever you can every month. Not only that but, she works for me she will have full benefits plus vacation time." Harry took another drink of his water and looked at them as she was nodding her head yes.

"Fine then, when the daycare opens I will send you an owl with your schedule. If you need any days off please let me know at least two weeks in advance. If there is an illness or whatever just call for my house elf Trudy and she will come and let me know. Other than that, I do believe our business is finished here. If during the summer your older children may want to earn extra coin have them owl me and I can set them up with summer jobs" He said as he stood up and he and Remus walked out not even looking back as the whole family watched them go.

Arthur looked at Sharpflint and opened his mouth and closed it. "Yes, Mr. Weasley he meant every word of what he said. He is a good young man that is doing his best to increase our gold." Sharpflint said with a shark like grin. Arthur nodded and walked out with his family.

His wife was all a flutter at the chance that had been handed to them. She could be a teacher and her youngest children could attend classes. Furthermore, he had accepted Arthur's apology and didn't call for a blood feud. Oh she had been beyond angry at Arthur for that stunt; and she told him he deserved everything that happened to him for his actions against a child. 

They went back home and Remus went back to his room while Harry went to his library. He went to his nice comfortable chair and grabbed his necromancy book and started to relax. Rayne was even unwinding and hissing softly about what a day it had been so far. Harry nodded in agreement as he continued reading and becoming engrossed in his own little world of black magic...

All too soon Trudy called him for lunch; he closed his book and went down the stairs and happily saw there were only three people there. He took his seat and took a nice long drink of his iced tea. He told Severus about his meeting with the Weasley family and what he had done to help them and get his money back.

Severus nodded in agreement and told Harry that they thought it was a great idea. Harry smiled at them and they all began to eat and have a light conversation about what the others have done.

Severus had been busy with all of the potions that Harry had asked for. Remus had been busy working on text books; going with him to the bank then working on a charms text that he was almost finished with. He was planning on a transfiguration one next. Harry nodded and smiled at him telling him he was sure it would be sold out rather quickly. Remus smiled at his enthusiasm and hoped they would sell out as that would be very nice.

Once lunch was finished Harry went back to reading for a small bit until Marvolo told him it was time to learn to apparate. Marvolo came out for a moment and set up an area for Harry to work in. He stepped out and let Harry come out. He stood in amusement as Marvolo had rearranged the room. Marvolo began to explain the theory of it then set Harry to work trying to apparate to different places in the library. Harry finally got it down after a dozen or so mishaps. Marvolo then tested him by having him apparate around the manor. Once Harry had passed his exam the man rewarded Harry by letting him go and take a nap.

Harry gratefully went to his reward and slept soundly until Trudy came and woke him up. She informed him it was dinner time and after dinner he could come back to bed and sleep again. Harry tiredly got up and went down stairs. He walked in to the dining room and blinked when he saw Severus, Remus and Andromeda was sitting there waiting for him.

He sat down and didn't say a word until he had, had some iced tea and a small bit to eat. He looked decidedly more awake than he had been looking. "I didn't expect any guests for dinner." Harry said looking at her curiously.

"My Lord, I am pleased that we have the trial in a day. However, I wanted to use veritaserum that Severus has brewed. I do not trust anything that ministry may have on hand. Especially, with Dumbledore always around in the ministry and his followers that have positions in there. I want my cousin to have the fairest trial he can have." She said looking at him with a bit of desperation in her eyes.

Harry gave a nod and looked at Severus "Do you have any on hand in your private stock?" he asked him then drank more of his tea. Harry really did not feel like dealing with all of this but, he knew it was his duty as head of the House of Black.

Severus gave a nod "Yes, I will bring it to the court room on Monday. I will be present; as a member of the Malfoy family and the Black family. I will give you the veritaserum in the court room that way there is no way anyone can tamper with it." He said as he finished his meal.

Andromeda thanked him profusely and finished her meal then gave Harry a hug before leaving. Harry blinked then shook his head and hid a yawn as he ate his dessert. Once he was finished he bid the other two men a good night and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He quickly undressed and put on his pajamas and crawled back in to bed and went to sleep.

Harry was woken up by Rayne nuzzling him lightly. He snuggled in to Rayne and drifted back off to sleep. He was woken up again by Trudy sometime later telling him that was time for breakfast. Harry got up and went to the bathroom and took a fast shower then came out after using a drying charm and put on his clothes. He watched Rayne go to the bathroom for his bath. He gave a small laugh as he put on his summer robe and went downstairs.

Harry was so glad that there were no uninvited people in his home this morning. Really, he did not feel like dealing with anything else today. He wanted to relax and pretend the rest of the world did not exist. Too bad Marvolo had other plans for the day and asked Harry if after breakfast he could take over for a while. He had a few things that he HAD to get. Harry grudgingly agreed but made him swear that after Monday he would get one day all to himself to do nothing but read and relax.

Marvolo readily agreed to Harry's terms and they left right after breakfast. Marvolo came forward and apparated to Little Hangleton. Once there he immediately went to his mother's old house and went in and immediately located his horcrux. He removed all of the curses and protective spells and placed the ring in his pocket.

Next was the cave in Dover; he went and found some thug and placed them under the imperius curse and dragged him in to the cave and had him drink the potion from the middle of the island only to find that someone had already been there and had taken it. Rage over took him as he threw the man in to the lake to be devoured and turned in to an inferi. He opened it and saw the initials R.A.B. Only one person had those initials; Regulas Black.

If he wasn't already dead Marvolo would kill him. Snarling he stormed out of the cave and apparated to Black manor and went in. There in a curio cabinet was his horcrux. He took it and placed it in his pocket he gave the one bearing Regulas' initials in it to that elf that had adored Regulas. The mad elf hugged him and told him what a great wizard he was. Marvolo patted the elf until he calmed down then Marvolo left rather quickly ignoring Harry's laughter.

Next stop was Hogwarts to get his final one that was hidden in an insecure place. Once he apparated there he quickly cast a disillusionment spell on himself and made fast work of getting in and then had the fun task of dodging some damn squib that had a kneazle that was attempting to follow him. One stinging hex later the cat ran off and left him the hell alone.

The second fun task was dodging many of the teachers that were strolling around the halls. Honestly, didn't these people have families or friends outside of this school? Or, better yet, didn't they believe in taking a holiday also? After what seemed like forever he finally got to the right hall on the seventh floor and paced the door appeared and he dove inside the room hearing someone else come along the hall.

Marvolo was twitching in aggravation; if he didn't know any better he would swear that nosey arse bastard knew he was trying to get in to the school. Well too late, he was in and would be staying awhile. He immediately went to where the diadem was at and placed that in a small bag. He then let Harry come out and take a nice long look around pointing out a very nice looking trunk that had 10 compartments and all sorts of enlargement charms and had a feather light charm. Also there was a charm that would give it wheels and a handle if tapped with a wand.

Harry began digging through the trunk and found out it had belonged to someone named Orion Black. Harry gasped and looked through all of the clothes Harry made a pile of what he wanted and what he would not be caught dead in. He then found a medium box that was full of men's jewelry. He looked through them and placed them back in the box. He then found a large pile of books about dark arts that seemed almost ancient. Another compartment revealed quite a few dark artifacts. By the time Harry was done he was pulling the trunk along with him as he loaded more dark art books and even a few books on necromancy.

Marvolo finally dragged Harry out of the room. He had spent over four hours doing some nonstop shopping for all things dark. Marvolo shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket and cast another disillusionment spell. If Harry had thought that was something wait until he saw what Marvolo had in store for him.

Getting to the second floor was easy and so was getting in the chamber he called forth the stairs and went down closing the opening as he descended. Once it was dark he lit up a lumos so they could see. He led Harry to a huge white door that had snakes all over it. He hissed ~open~ and the snakes began moving and unlocking the door. Harry was bouncing around ready to see what Marvolo had hidden in here.

Once the door had opened Marvolo stepped in and inhaled deeply. It was just as he had left it He took Harry to the library that immediately had Harry wanting to take them all. Marvolo told him that these books were special and had to stay where they were. Harry pouted at that but agreed that it would be best if they did stay. Harry wandered around the library and Marvolo was mentally hugging him close to him.

Marvolo then led him to a chamber and Marvolo began calling out for someone to wake up. He closed his eyes and began speaking the ancient words that would transfer the basilisk to Harry.

~Awaken oh ancient one. Harken the call of your new master. Teach me all that you know. Show me all there is to see. Show me how to be the most powerful wizard I beseech thee. ~ He finished and waited as she stirred and he felt her breath on him and he put Harry forward telling him to keep his eyes closed until she said to open them.

Harry had no clue what was going on but did as Marvolo said. He felt something sniffing him and that made him twitch a bit. Whoever this was they were all over his personal space. After what seemed like forever Harry felt someone nudge him and told him to open his eyes. Harry did and almost fell back in shock to see two bright yellow eyes staring back at him.

~ Master I need a new name~ the basilisk said and Harry looked around the chamber and hummed slightly. His brain had run off screaming leaving the rest of him to fend for himself. Harry started opening his mouth a couple of times then stopped and then hummed again before suddenly hissing ~Calisto! Your new name is Calisto~ He said nodding happily. For some reason he loved that name. Harry was proud of himself coming up with a decent name for a rather large snake.

She nodded seemingly happy with the name and asked him what he wanted to do. Harry gave a small shrug. He really had no idea what he wanted to do at this moment. ~Not really sure, what do you want to do? ~ He asked her as she yawned widely ~I would like to sleep again master.~ she said and Harry gave her snout a small pat. ~Go back to sleep then love and I will see you another day.~ Harry said as Marvolo led the way out smirking. What a great gift for his heir…his own basilisk; perhaps things will be different this time around.

Marvolo took the horcruxes to another room in the chamber and opened a small safe and put them all in them. Now they were safe from Dumbledore. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that no one except himself and now Harry could get in there. Marvolo took him out through a passage that opened in the forbidden forest. He apparated him back to their manor and walked in to be greeted by Trudy telling him that there were several men waiting to talk to him in the tea room.

Harry sighed and went in to see what the hell those men wanted now. He knew there was no way they have done all of what he had ordered them to do.

He stormed in to the room and sat down looking more than a bit pissed off. "This had better be damned important otherwise someone will be cursed in to oblivion for disrupting my quiet time." He snarled looking ready to start hexing the hell out of someone.

One man fell to his knees next to Harry "Master please! We have come bringing you much news." He whimpered holding several sheets of paper up to him.

Harry's mind was stuck on the man calling him master. He shook it off and took the papers and began looking through them. He gave the man a nod and told him to go and sit down. "Does anyone else have their reports ready for me?" he asked his voice carrying a tone of warning that if they did not then someone was going to be cursed to hell and back.

All of the men began handing their papers in for him to read over. "Mings" he called out and the elf appeared giving the interlopers a nasty look. "Bring us a lovely evening tea please. Oh and I would adore a ginger beer please." He said as Mings nodded and popped out.

Harry began reading through the reports and held his hand out and a quill came in to the room and went to his hand. He made notes and made tutting sounds as he went through their reports.

Lucius and Severus sat there both a bit unnerved by the fact that Harry was ready to start throwing curses around for being disturbed. Somehow, their comrades' believed that Harry was their master returned.

Severus held back a laugh as he knew that really was not the truth. Though he wondered what his master was thinking seeing Harry getting his title just for scaring the hell out of the Death Eaters. They had originally come to Harry to get things set right and to save their jobs. Instead they found themselves with a leader that wasn't afraid to wage war on the light.

Mings appeared and set the feast on the table and gave his master a goblet of his favored drink. The elf thought that his master should make good his threat on cursing them. They were rude to come over unannounced. Once the house elf was done he popped out.

The others slowly began to consume what the house elf had brought keeping one eye on Harry. The boy seemed to be going through the reports at a quick rate. Once he was done he looked at Severus who said that all except for the wolfsbane was done.

He gave a nod and then asked him to make some veritaserum. He had a few people that he wanted questioned. Severus nodded and drank more of his tea as Lucius told him that Dumbledore has been spending a lot of time in the ministry. For some reason he kept going in to the department of mysteries and none of the Unspeakables knew why. He was spending a lot of time in the death chamber.

"What exactly is the death chamber?" he asked looking at Lucius "The chamber has the veil in it anyone who passes through the veil never return. It had been used up until a few centuries ago. Other than that I do not know. He has also been seen looking at time turners." He finished as Harry gave a small growl.

"Time should not be toyed with; I will come up with something special for him that will keep him busy and away from the time turners." He said looking peeved.

"Lucius, I want you to find out as much as you can about that death chamber and hopefully we will find out why he is so damn fascinated by it." He paused and drank deeply of his ginger beer. He then began tapping his finger on the table.

"I have read through these and I dare say that I am shocked and highly disappointed in the way the ministry has been run. Lucius, after the trail tomorrow you and me will be taking a stroll through the ministry and we will be shuffling people around and shutting down departments that are of no use. Remus, as you are excellent at charms I want you to create a band such as this and it needs to alert the aurors if a repeat offender attempts to leave the magical world. Once they are caught they are to go straight to Azkaban. No more will we tolerate people harassing muggles. It is foolish and damn dangerous! THEY could expose us! So they breach the law they go to Azkaban." He said his voice daring them to argue with him.

Remus nodded and looked at the drawing Harry had made. "I can have that ready in probably three days." He said as he took the drawing and conjured his own quill and began muttering to himself about runes and arithamancy.

"Remus I expect you to take Sirius to St. Mungo's for a once over and then if he is well enough he is to be brought here. I am not sure how long I will be at the ministry." He told the man that just gave him a nod and waved his quill.

He then looked at Theodore and shook his head "I see you have found the most spies in the ministry. Congratulations, I will be having Trudy put the imperius potion in their drinks it will fall to you to make them spies for us. Can you do that?" he asked him as the man nodded ready to prove himself. "As many of you have guessed we are at war once again…There will NO raids or muggle torture or rapes or anything like that. First one that even attempts some shit like that will be finding themselves with their abdomens slashed open and their intestines tied to a tree and they will be walking around that tree until all of their intestines are out or they have bled to death; I really do not care on which happens first." He said with a shrug as the most hard core death eaters looked sick at what would happen to them if they disobeyed. Their Lord had just reached a new level of cruelty; they shivered and decided not to test him.

Harry gave them an angelic smile that for some reason terrified them. "Now as I said this war is all about stealth and staying in the shadows. Granted Dumbledore is telling all and sundry that the Dark Lord will be back. So far no one believes him and everyone is so calm and lax about their securities. It will make our take over so much easier if they stay feeling like he will never return. Now, we get our spies and then we start cleaning up things that are not beneficial. Unfortunately we will need the muggle liaison office. They can be the ones to help wizarding child services make sure that the muggleborns are not being abused. Also, we will need a few healers and mind Healers to come in and give lectures on how to recognize abuse. Abuse is a major problem that generally gets over looked and or ignored. I will be the one to make it stop. Children are to be loved and cherished NOT be beaten up because someone had a bad day. And if I find out for an instant that any of YOU are mistreating your children you can just kill yourself now and save me the trouble of gutting you. Because, rest assured I will do it the hard way...the only spell I will use will be a sticking charm then it will be just me and my dagger." He said in a firm voice as many of them cringed.

None of them would ever dream of abusing their children. Though, they did now of some that did. "My Lord, I know of some people that are blood traitors. I have heard that they abuse their children. Shall I kill the parents and bring the children to your orphanage?" Yaxely asked no way did he want to be accused of being someone that ignored abuse.

"If you find the signs then bring them here and Severus can tend to them. The orphanages are getting set up as we speak. That goes for all of you if you have heard or suspect that it is happening just kill the parents and save the children." He said he had no mercy for abusers and jail was a damn joke. The men nodded as Harry looked back down at his list.

"Now, I find it odd how no one knows where the money goes. I want the book keepers put under the potion and have them tell you everything. That will be your job Mulciber. That should do us for now. I really cannot do much more until tomorrow after Sirius' trail." He said with a small yawn.

"Gentlemen, if any of you suspect a child is being mistreated call for Trudy, she will poison them and then you can go in and get the children and bring them here." He said not wanting the men to go to jail for murder.

He dismissed them then sat back in his chair and pondered why wizarding child services had ignored the abused children. He shook his head and thought about his life with the muggles and wanted to rage at the unfairness of it all. He gave a sigh and got up and clung to Remus and Severus.

Both men were stunned that he was clinging to them. They held him close and rubbed his back. Severus knew why Harry felt as he did about abuse. He said nothing and just held the boy. "Oh Cub, they will come through for you and I promise you. Wonderful families will want them." Remus said rubbing his back and then Remus gave Harry a kiss on the top of his head as he nuzzled him.

Severus just held the boy and silently agreed with Remus. Severus had been abused himself growing up; he had wished someone like Harry would have saved him from his father; AKA the drunken bastard.

Harry pulled away and gave them a weak smile and Remus patted his head. "It is alright to have a weak moment cub; it just means your human. We all have them even Severus has his moments." Remus said hugging Harry one more time as Severus agreed that sometimes he had his moments as well.

Harry pulled back and gave them a grin as he sat back down and ordered them some elf made wine and an iced herbal tea. Mings brought them in and told him that he would be minding the manor for a bit as Trudy had been called to deal with several people that were mistreating children. He also told him that the other house elves had set up many of the guest rooms and would be helping tend the children. Harry gave a nod and picked up his tea and told the other two men to get their wine they had to start brewing as many healing potions, bruise salves, skele-gro, pain reliever, dreamless sleep, sleeping droughts, and many others that he could not remember.

Harry told Remus to go and get Draco so he could help Harry with the potions and to get Narcissa and Andromeda to help Severus and get Madam Malkin so she could get busy making the children all the clothes that they would need. Oh and for him to get Molly and Arthur Weasley so they could also help with the children.

Harry began filling six cauldrons and got to work brewing one of what he thought would be needed. Next thing he knew Draco was in there with him along with Lucius who was a fair potion brewer and the three of them were brewing up a storm and soon his floo came to life and didn't stop for a long while. Next thing they knew some ginger came down and holding a list of what was needed and Draco grabbed the list and a basket and filled it with what was needed and handed it to him then went back to his potions.

The three men had brewed enough for a small war and had plenty of extra potions on hand if they were needed. Another ginger came down the stairs and told Harry that so far he had at least twenty children in his home and all had either been beaten or had been neglected. He said none had been used sexually; and that all of them were sleeping with dreamless sleep. He then plopped down on the couch and leaned back and sighed.

"You may not remember me but, I was at the bank with my parents when you made them that offer. I wanted to say thank you. I know you could have easily evicted us. I think my mother will be asking you if she could work in the orphanage instead. She has already grown attached to those children." He said and covered a yawn.

"My name is Bill by the way; Charlie was the one that came down here for the potions. Said he was amazed at how many cauldrons you three had going. "He leaned back and closed his eyes and Mings popped in with plate of sandwiches and crisps and a pitcher of ginger beer.

Bill thanked the elf and tucked in as did the other three. Harry had no idea how hungry he had been until he took his first bite of food, they didn't talk they just ate and drank ginger beer in silence. "Lord Potter, what kind if drink is this? I have never had anything like it before." He asked enjoying it immensely.

"You may call me Harry if you wish. As for what we are drinking it is called ginger beer. Trudy makes it. And it is among my favorite drinks. I usually drink this after a really hard day." He said as Bill gave a nod as did Draco.

Draco gave a small yawn "I wonder if I have to do any practical for a while. I feel as though I have more than proved I can make all first though sixth year potions very well." Draco said with a nod as Harry laughed at him.

"Trying to skip out on your classes hmm? Naughty, naughty Draco" Harry said as he giggled wildly.

Draco blushed faintly and told Harry to hush making him laugh harder. The Death Eaters came down stairs and Harry stopped laughing and looked at them.

Parkinson knelt before Harry and began "My Lord there were over 45 children that have been taken this night. We went to the ministry and found many case files of child abuse that had never been checked up on. That made up 30 of the children the other 15 are muggleborns. We checked that registry and went and checked on them. The other children are fine no signs of any kind of abuse." He said as he stayed kneeling down with his head bowed.

Bill was ready to faint seeing a Death Eater calling Harry Potter his Lord.

Harry gave him a nod." All of you have gone beyond your duties and I do thank you as do the children. Parkinson is it?" Harry asked as the man nodded. "Well, then Parkinson; I will be making YOU the head of wizarding child services. You do seem to be the man for the job and you have made me most pleased. I may be moving Arthur Weasley to your office. He loves children as well and will make sure they are safe. Very good gentleman you may go upstairs and have a lovely dinner or you all may go home and relax and celebrate our victory this night.: Harry said as the man rose and thanked him as some left and others stayed and took advantage of Mings culinary skills.

"I am very happy that we have made our Lord proud. It will be good getting those incompetents out and getting some damn good people in. That way we can have our world back as it should be. " Yaxely said as he tucked in to a steak and kidney pie. Mings popped in and placed a pitcher of ginger beer on the table and Yaxely looked at him curiously.

"How long have you been here if you do not mind me asking?" Knott asked also wondering.

"The staff has been here since the Peverell's hired us over a thousand years ago. Since then we have served every Peverell mater since that day and there is nothing we will not do for our master as a good house elf should. He said with a nod and popped out.

"Damn, His elves are over a thousand years old; that is completely amazing. I guess after a thousand years your cooking would be as good as his" Knott laughed as Yaxely shook his head. It was true he was a lousy cook and if not for his house elf he would starve to death. It had gotten so bad his house elf had banished him from the kitchen. Then the little monster made the kitchen hidden. Ok he had almost burnt the manor down. It was no reason for his house elf to get in such a huff over it.

Knott had buried his head in his arms on the table as he laughed. That was the scene Arthur Weasley walked in to with his wife and son Charlie. Percy had stayed home to watch the other children. They also sat down at the table and loaded their plates and Molly poured out their drinks and even refreshed the two men's drinks.

"Thank you both so much for saving those poor dear children." Molly said as her husband and son echoed her thanks. The two men flushed a bit but nodded at the recognition.

"The infants will be fine Severus was able to get all of the potions he needed. I just do not understand how someone can do that to a child. I really do not believe the kiss or the veil would be good enough for those pathetic …. There are no words to describe them that seem suitable." She huffed in agitation.

Yaxely and Knott agreed with her and both were relieved to hear that the infants would live. Neither man had ever seen a thing it before. How could someone abuse a baby for crying? Yaxely shook his head. His Lord was right people like that deserved death. "Lord Potter will be making many changes very soon. With those changes anyone caught abusing a child will die. There will be no jail time or prison time." He said as he finally stood up with Nott following him. "Excuse we need to get home before our wives have a fit" Knot said with a small chuckle as they went to the transport room and flooed home.

Harry and the others finally came up and collapsed in the chairs the four of them exhausted. He looked at the Weasley's and gave a small sigh "As you and your children have helped you all may have guest rooms on the first floor. Your children at your home may come here. Perhaps they may be able to help the other children. The second floor is MINE do not even attempt to come up there as it is warded and you will regret it….terribly. My study is also off limits and warded too hell and back. They may use the library and anything else on the first floor. They are not allowed anywhere near Severus's and my lab I have many nasty things in there and Severus has added his own wards. The ball room may be played in as it can hold over a hundred easily. Now, here are some rules; for staying here in the manor. There will not be any screaming, fighting or bickering. I not tolerate anyone attempting to undermine me in my own home. My rules are final and absolute those that do not follow them will find themselves evicted by the house elves. Oh, and no playing with my boa he is my familiar and anyone harms him they will die a painful death. So that is all of the rules and I hope you all enjoy your stay….Oh, one other thing they may go and look at the animals in the paddock however, they are NOT allowed in the stable unless they have a house elf, myself, Severus or Remus is with them. I have a few dangerous creatures and lessons will be needed before they can be allowed in there alone." He finished and drank deeply of his ginger beer.

Lucius laughed softly "Indeed, even I do not go in to the stable unattended. That …unicorn does NOT like me at all. Loves Severus and hates me" he laughed again shaking his head and the Weasley's stared at him.

"You have unicorns?" Charlie asked sitting up in interest.

Draco looked at him "He has white and black unicorns, hippogriffs, pegasi, thestrals, abraxen horses, mustangs, miniature dragons," He paused looking up at the ceiling trying to remember what else that was out there.

Lucius picked up "He also has winged serpents; I have even seen some type of snake out there that shimmered like diamonds. Out of the stable there is a lake and more kneazles that you can shake a wand at. I am not sure what is in the lake so do not even attempt swimming in it." Lucius said darkly making the two boys shiver.

"There is also a vineyard, I have seen at least six green houses, and there is a very large orchard that has almost every fruit you can imagine in there." Harry finished off and took a drink of his ginger beer.

"As you can see these rules are in place for a reason." Harry said giving them a smile as Severus came and sat down tiredly. Harry piled food on to Severus's plate and poured him a ginger beer.

"Thank you Harry." He said as he began to eat. Charlie and Bill almost fell over Snape was NEVER nice; at least not to them. Perhaps he and Harry were related or something, They heard Harry start talking about how many potions they had made and how he would brew more tomorrow after he handled a couple of things at the ministry.

Severus jut nodded and agreed that more would be needed before the day would be done tomorrow. Lucius and Draco both said they would be here tomorrow evening to help out with brewing more potions.

Harry stood up and stretched "I am off to bed everyone…great job and hopefully we will do just as well tomorrow." He said as he gave them a smile and walked out of the room and going up the stairs. He couldn't help but wonder if all of the children would ever be the same. Once he reached his floor he turned and began casting some very powerful parsel wards that no one could pass or enter but him. He had meant what he said this floor was his and his alone. He called for Trudy and told her to ward his study and the lab the only ones that could enter would be Severus, Remus and himself. No one else had any business in there.

He also told her to go through the libraries on the ground floor and first floor and bring all of the dark art books to his library up here and for her to cast a few wards so that no one but himself could get in.

He then went to his bed and collapsed in to a deep sleep; he didn't even bother changing clothes.

The next morning came entirely too damn early in his opinion. He woke up with a snarl on his lips and quickly used the loo then took a quick shower then one drying charm later he was in his room dressing in his House of Black regalia. Once he had on the robes, necklace and pocket watch he dragged Rayne out of bed and on to his shoulders.

He went down the stairs and had been told by Trudy that everyone now had to use the large dining room until the orphanage was finished. He gave a nod and walked in looking every inch of a Lord. He took his seat and noticed that the whole ginger army was there.

He looked about at the children some were older than he was. He just shook his head and had Mings bring out breakfast. The children looked shocked by the amount of food that was set out. Harry cleared his throat and they all froze "All of you are to eat as much as you desire without making yourselves sick. All of you will be fed five times a day. Simply come in here and Mings will give you healthy snacks. All of you are to be present at meal times. If you are sick then you will be fed there." He paused and took a sip of his tea.

"I am positive Trudy has told all of you the rules. The ballroom will be your play and dance area. There will be plenty of toys and books for all of you. So no worries; now let us eat then all of you may go and play and I must go to work." He said lightly he began to eat he heard a small voice ask him where he had to work at.

He looked over and gave her a faint smile "Perhaps you have heard of me I am Lord Harry Peverell, Black, Potter. This is my home that all of you are staying in until the orphanage is finished. You all will love the orphanage as I personally will be hand picking who will be working and teaching there. There will be no more mistreatment in your lives living there. And anyone who wishes to adopt you will go through a very stringent exam and Veritaserum will be used to make sure they are indeed good people with honorable intentions." He said as he began to eat again all of the children stared at him in disbelief. They looked even more surprised when Severus and Remus walked in also dressed to the nines.

They began talking about the trial and bringing Sirius there compared to somewhere else.

Once Harry and the two men were done they gave them all a small bow and walked to the transport room. They flooed to the ministry they did a fast cleaning charm and went to the court room where the Malfoy's, Tonks, and Flamel's were all there waiting for them. Severus and Harry gave them all the rest of the story about how the abuse had been on file and no one had done a damn thing to stop any of it.

They all took their seats where Sirius would be able to see them. Severus handed Andromeda the veritaserum she had asked for and took his seat. They all waited quietly as the court doors opened and Sirius Black was dragged in by two aurors... He was placed in a chair that bound him to it. Harry wanted to howl in outrage at the treatment Sirius had been subjected to. Soon the trial started and Andromeda pulled out her vial of veritaserum and placed the correct amount on his tongue as he swallowed his eyes became glassy.

Andromeda began "Please state your name for the court." She said standing off to the side of him.

"Sirius Orion Black" he said in a raspy voice.

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potter family?" She waited as did the court for what he would say next.

"No, I convinced James at the last minute to use Peter. Everyone knew how close James and I were and they would be after me in a heartbeat. So, I suggested he use Peter and I would play decoy. James told me later that they had let Albus preform the charm so as to make sure it was done correctly." He finished saying and all eyes widened in shock at that Dumbledore had known and done nothing to save the man.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?" she asked already knowing the answer was in fact no.

"No, I had stopped by Peter's place before I was going to try and lead then away from James, Lilly and Harry. For some reason his home didn't look right; the place was empty. I raced off to James and Lilly's and I was too late Dumbledore was there; I was Harrys godfather I demanded he give Harry to me. Instead he told me to go and get Peter and take him to the ministry. Like a thrice damned fool I rushed off after him. Peter saw me then started screaming at me demanding to know how I could have betrayed James and Lilly like I had. He then cast an explosive spell that blew up half the street. The bastard chopped off his pinky finger then turned in to his animagus form of a rat and ran down the sewers with the other rats. And I laughed. I had been totally set up from the fucking get go. Albus knew… he had to have known. That was why he let me rot in Azkaban so that I couldn't have Harry… I hope that bastard chokes on his damn lemon drops." He snarled fire ignited in his eyes showing the veritaserum was now out of his system.

Fudge stood up and said in a clear voice. "Sirius Black is innocent of all charges and this court will give him seven million galleons in restitution for all that he has been put through." He banged his gavel and walked out of the court with Lucius watching him.

Sirius was freed from the chair and Andromeda and Narcissa gave him a huge hug. Harry, Remus, Severus, Lucius and Draco along with Ted and Nymphadora stood back and watched.

The two women finally stepped back and introduced Sirius to Harry his new Head of House that had united The House of Black again.

Sirius was shell shocked his godson was his Head of House and had fought tooth and nail to get him out of jail. Remus gave him a hug as Harry stood off to the side and gave him a smile. He was further shocked to see Snivellous and Remus hushed him before he could voice a thing. He warned him that Harry had one nasty temper and adored the potions master. He even had Severus brewing him wolfsbane potion.

Harry came forward and looked Sirius over with a critical eye and sighed. "Remus, I want him looking human when I come home this afternoon have Madam Malkin come to the manor and give him a complete new wardrobe. Also, see if Ollivander would mind stopping by; and getting Sirius a wand that way. Oh dear…. Well, see if the children need wands as well inform Ollivander that I shall pay him for all of the wands. I am off so I will see you all back at the manor. Come Lucius" Harry said as he turned and strolled quickly out with Lucius following next to him as they began talking as they walked outside of the doors.

Narcissa and Andromeda both shared a look that Sirius noticed and it meant nothing good. "Just what is harry and Lucius off to do?" he demanded as Remus pushed him in to a chair as they began telling Sirius the story of Harry. Sirius was shocked his godson was that smart and already trying to change the world.

They led Sirius out and to the floo then took him to Peverell manor where they were met by Trudy. She quickly led them to where Sirius would be staying. He was impressed with the room and looked around and in the wardrobe it held a couple of outfits. And Trudy told him that those clothes were temporary and Madam Malkin would be by soon to get him measured for a new wardrobe. She then informed him to put his clothes in the rubbish bin and to please scrub down. She turned and left as did the women laughing at how she ran the show.

Remus gave him a small smile and told him welcome home before he left.

Sirius looked around a bit then went to the bathroom and just stared at how large it was. He quickly stripped of his filthy robes and chucked them in the rubbish bin and the turned on the shower and began scrubbing the last seven years away. His skin was almost raw by the time he was done. He stepped out and dried off then another house elf appeared he called himself Mings. He had Sirius sit down on a chair that was in the bathroom Mings lowered the back of the chair down so Sirius was almost laying down and the elf began shaving his face getting rid of any sign of a beard. He then had him sitting upright and the house elf stood on a stool and began cutting and trimming styling his hair in to something respectable. Mings then had Sirius look at him and he examined his teeth. One charm later his teeth were whiter than snow and in mint condition.

Once Mings was finished he banished the hair off of the floor and told Sirius he was now free to get dressed. The elf popped out and Sirius was sitting there staring in disbelief. He stood up and found a small bottle of cologne and splashed some on then used the deodorant and went to his bedroom and put on the clothes that were set out. One he was done he stepped out of his room and followed the sound of Remus' voice.

He almost fell over in shock it was a large dining room that held over 40 children and all eyes were on him. Sirius stared at them and they all stared back before Remus could move Trudy was there leading him in. She had him sitting him down next to Severus and Draco she left and the food appeared. Draco fixed Sirius up a small bit of everything and warned him that Trudy would know if he ate or not. Draco fixed his plate as did Severus and Draco and Severus were talking about the potions that would be needed by tomorrow. Sirius finally caved and asked Severus who all the children were and why they were all here.

Severus told him that he would tell him after lunch. And spoke of some of the things that had been going on since Sirius had been locked up. Once lunch was over Severus and Remus walked Sirius to the tea room and shut the doors and placed several silencing charms up and made sure no one could walk in on them. Severus and Remus sat down and bid Sirius to have a seat as well. Mings appeared with some tea and popped back out.

"The other day Nott had heard some disturbing news that would mean a serious loss of jobs for many people in the ministry. Well he told Lucius and a few others so they all came here to get Harry to help them. As he had already gotten several bills passed plus is opening two new orphanages, two daycares for people who cannot afford it; oh, and four new schools two for muggleborns so they can learn our ways and two for wizarding children for the parents that cannot afford school or do not have time to teach them. So you see they figured he would be the best one to help them."  
He paused and took a drink if his tea before starting again. "Well to say he was not happy to see the men would have been a huge understatement. He was downright pissed. Harry heard Nott out and told Nott not to worry everything would be fine." Severus paused and had a drink of his tea as Sirius just looked shell shocked at the information he was getting.

Severus took a deep breath and began again "Day after that the same old crowd came back this time they had information on who was who. Who all was Dumbledore spies, who was in the order, which was ignoring laws, who was doing everything but their job. Needless to say a small explosion took place and Harry demanded something be done about. The Death Eaters went out and they found 30 wizarding children that were being abused and 15 muggleborns that were being abused. Trudy whom you have met poisoned the parents while the Death Eaters brought them all here. They are convinced that Harry is the return of their Lord. And last night they all bowed before him and told him how they had found the children and how wizarding services had known and had done nothing. From what Lucius has told me there will be another meeting this evening where he will be delegating more jobs for them." He said and took another drink of tea as Sirius looked at Remus to tell him this was all a joke.

"Padfoot old friend everything he said is true. I have sat in on both meetings. Harry does not make light of what needs to be done. He has helped me find a job and he has given me my choice of where to live. So far I have found that home is where ever Harry is. Harry has done a lot for me and a lot for our world. He is doing his best to turn things around and remake it as it should be. He is making me the poster boy for werewolves." He said with a blush as Severus snickered in his hand.

"Anyways, he has soundly thrashed Dumbledore four times and Dumbledore is getting desperate because he is losing his many followers. As you have seen even the Weasley family is taking a shine to him. He has given Molly a chance to work and have her children educated at the place she works. I heard from Lucius that he will be closing the misuse of muggle artifacts office and will be putting Arthur in the wizarding children service department. He will have him in charge of the muggleborn children. So he is helping them more than Albus ever has." Remus smiled faintly as Sirius took a drink of his tea and shook his head.

"This is all so surreal; I keep waiting to wake up. James's son is now in charge of the Death Eaters and has them all at his beck and call." He shook his head again.

"Once upon a time the Potter family was as dark as you could get. I found that out from chatting with Lucian Potter the other night. Come to find out there are necromancers in that line." Severus said pouring more tea and looking at Sirius.

"James never told me that." He laughed and looked at Remus who was just listening to them.

"James never said a lot of things and is probably highly agitated at the moment of being stuffed in a backpack." Severus snorted in amusement.

"I forgot about that; there has been so much going on these past few days. Well when he comes home you can remind him that his parents want out of the backpack." Severus said lightly as Remus laughed outright,

"I am surprised you did forget the way you and Harry were gushing over those potion journals and ingredients." He gave a small shudder as Sirius laughed as Severus tried to look dignified.

"We did NOT gush we were just highly excited over such a wonderful find. I mean I cannot expect either of you to appreciate finding potion manuals that had been hand written by Slytherin himself or a book detailing the finer things in using dark curses. All of those books that we found go back and beyond the days of the founders." Severus said his eyes glowing from excitement and the two men stared at him as he was going over the books mentally. He then called for Trudy and asked her to bring him the back pack Harry had worn to the bank. She popped out then came back with it.

Severus opened it and at once he heard James yelling and pulled out the painting. "Harry is not here and to be honest I am not sure when he will be home." Severus said and handed the shrunken painting to Remus who took it and began telling the, what had happened that day.

Severus gave a small sigh of happiness as he pulled out the Potter potion book. James saw that and yelled at Severus for touching it. Severus just sneered at him and informed him that Harry said he could look at whatever he wanted. Severus just barely managed to keep his tongue in his mouth and Lilly laughed at him.

"I see your as passionate now as you were back in school about potions" She said to him and he gave her a nod.

"Harry is just as bad if not worst then me. I have already had Lucius ask me if I was sure that Harry wasn't my son. I informed him I would have remembered such an event taking place." He gave a laugh as Lilly blushed. "No Harry has your brains Lilly and he has James' drive to get things done. He already has many grown men coming to him for help." Severus said and Sirius just sat there and ran his finger along his cup.

"James, why didn't you just stay at Potter manor?" Sirius asked softly wondering why he had by passed the safety of the manor for a cottage.

"Albus said we would have been safer there. I fell for it; now, I am nothing more than a painting and my son is doing all that I have ever shunned. From what I understand he is Head of three Houses and heir to the Flamel's." James sighed as Ming popped in and tutted at them and with a snap of his fingers the tea room doors opened and Harry and a few Death eaters came in followed by Nicholas and Arthur Weasley. Mings snapped his fingers again and the doors closed with a snap and the wards plus a few more were up.

They all took seats and sat down as Harry leaned over and started to read over Severus's shoulder. Remus broke them apart from bickering over who got to read the book first. He took the book and the backpack and put them up till the meeting was over. Sirius and James were laughing at them till Remus gave them a warning look that shut them up.

Mings set up a lovely noon tea for them and Harry began after getting a couple of sandwiches after eating half of one to ward off his hunger he took a drink of his ice tea and began.

"I have closed several departments. One of those was the misuse of muggle artifacts. Arthur your partner is now retired and drawing a very nice pension. You have been relocated to wizarding children's services. I have noticed that you love children and muggles so this will be perfect for you. Any time a child comes up on the muggleborn registry you are to immediately check up on them and keep tabs on all of the children. If they are being abused you are to immediately remove them; then place them in one of the orphanages that I will have opening. There is also a very nice pay rise; also, you will be having people report to you. Your partner is Mr. Parkinson he will be in charge of all the wizarding children. You will both keep track and monitor the children as well as your staff." He paused and took a drink of his tea.

"Mr. Mulciber you will be in charge of the magical creatures department I want a representative from every race both light and dark. Also, I will want pamphlets detailing the truth about the magical creatures. If we educate the masses then perhaps a lot of these prejudices will stop. We need poster boys and girls for all of the species. Remus is the poster boy for the werewolves. Very soon I will want all of the representatives to give interviews explaining who they are what they are and what safety measures they take. Also, wolfsbane is now available to the public for a reasonable price. Blood lust repressing potions are also available to the public also another reasonable price." He said as he took a breath and looked at the other men

"The DMLE is a damn mess! Over half of those aurors work for Dumbledore. I want them fired posthaste and get some trainees in there that actually care about our community. I need people who are willing to do whatever it takes to get our world out of the loo. There is far too much corruption as Lucius and I found out and over half of it is Dumbledore's doing. Another thing; I want a training room and a dueling room in that department. Honestly, how the hell do they expect to catch a criminal when they can't move from one end of the office to the other without panting like they ran a damn marathon? So, I will put…Yaxely in charge of their fat arses. Get them up and moving and fire Dumbledore's minions. It is obvious that over half of them are just there for a pay check and are just hanging around for the gossip and chocolate frogs."

Harry paused as Sirius gaped at him in shock as did Arthur. "Next up is the Department of mysteries. Well where are the time turners and the sands of time?" he demanded and a young red head man stood up and handed him three bags. "It is all in there my lord. I have made sure that the area is ruined and never to be rebuilt again." He said bowing low as Harry gave a nod and handed them to Remus for him to put them up in the back pack.

"Very good thank you; you have done a wonderful job and I am most pleased. Time is not something to be toyed with. Too many bad things can happen." He said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Lucius what have you found out?" Harry asked as he drank his tea and ate a bit more of his food. His parents' painting was silent and watched everything not saying a peep as Harry conducted business.

"Well, from what I have gathered he is thinking of trying to move it and use it what exactly for I have no idea." Harry started laughing like a maniac. "That man is a damned fool; Trudy!" he called out shaking his head "Take the third bottle from my safe and add six drops to Dumbledore's potion. Wait until he consumes all of his tea the question the man as to what he plans to do with the veil. When you get all the information you can come back and tell me. He will not remember a single thing." Harry said as Trudy popped out Harry leaned back in his chair and called out for Mings when he appeared he told him to get Nicholas for him. Mings popped out and Harry had an odd look on his face.

"The veil was once used by necromancers to bring the souls back of those that have passed through. Supposedly, a true necromancer can walk through the veil and come back unharmed. How true this is I have no idea as I have no plans of trying it out. That would really suck to die at the age of nine." He said as Lucius and the others nodded.

Mings popped back in and opened the door so Nicholas could come in. Once he was in Mings shut the doors and the wards all went back up. Nicholas took a seat next to Severus and looked at Harry with a questioning look.

"It would seem that dear Albus has taken an unhealthy interest in the Veil in the chamber of death. He isn't a necromancer is he?" Harry asked as Mings popped in and traded the tea with Brandy, elf wine and ginger beer. Sirius grabbed a brandy and began to sip on one relishing the flavor. Harry got himself some elf made wine he took a sip and smiled at the flavor.

Nicholas took a brandy and leaned back in his chair he also took a sip of his drink and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Harry, Albus does not have what it takes to be a necromancer. He could never find it within himself to do anything dark. That is why he never made it as far as he could in alchemy. I will teach you and you will go all the way. Immortality will be yours. Albus on the other hand is very light. Many people do not realize how deadly light magic can actually be. It can be as destructive as dark magic. Not only that but, people tend to forget that Light and Dark are just opposite ends of the spectrum. So if he is toying with the veil I do not doubt that Albus may be trying to resurrect his sister." Nicholas said as he took another sip of his brandy as the men stared at him.

"I have lived for over 8oo years. I have seen many things and the one thing that I do know for a fact is that Dumbledore is a person that once he finds something to obsess about he will not stop until he gets it. How to do a Light resurrection requires a willing sacrifice. Someone must willingly be ready to die for it to work. That is why they are very rare; with a true necromancer if they want your body they will just simply kill you and have done with it. Heal the body and viola a ready vessel. Harry, you come from a long line of necromancers I know you can do necromancy as I have felt your power before. If he tries to do that then he must be stopped by whatever means." Nicholas finished saying as Trudy popped in and looked worried.

"Young master, he is wanting time turners so he can build a great big one and go back to save his sister. He also wants to try and bring people back from the other side. What do you want me to do young master?" She asked as Harry gave a small frown and nodded.

"I have will have to think on it." He said as Trudy popped out to inform Mings that the time had come to finally use the cake that they had made.

"I hope you excuse me; I have some thinking to do. You may all stay here and relax until I come back." He said as he waved his wand at the wards and they came down and Harry walked out of the tea room. Harry went to his study and sat down turning the problem over and over in his mind. Something had to be done about Dumbledore the man was getting more dangerous by the day.

Harry started laughing and went back in to the tea room. "I have a good plan and it will drive good old Albus howling mad. Nicholas, you are to take Mings to the department of mystery and put the death chamber under fidelius."

That had ev3ryone laughing until they cried. They could just imagine Albus going mad trying to find it. Once they had calmed down Nicholas and Mings left to get that task completed.

The days passed and with it Rosier had decided to try his hand at attacking Harry. Harry in turn would curse the man and remind him why he was the one in charge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marvolo's POV

Marvolo had been very happy that Harry had engaged in conversation with the children and had a good time swimming. Really, the boy did need to get out more and be with people his own age for a bit. Harry had never had anyone but him for company. It was time for Harry to expand his horizons a bit.

Well, not even he could believe that Nott and the others would be so crass as to come over so early in the day especially after Harry had told them to owl him. Well, then again perhaps it was a good thing they had come over when they did. Now, to get started on some damage control; and getting people where the hell they were needed.

Marvolo hadn't even needed to tell Harry what to do as he was already doing it. We got control over things and can begin making vital changes. Fudge MUST stay in charge as he is their public face; that and is so easily manipulated even without the potion.

Good Harry has them ferreting out the spies and finding out just how damn corrupt the ministry is. Marvolo has a feeling he will not be caring at all for what he will be hearing. Well Harry dismisses them and Marvolo lets him relax a bit before teaching him apparition. The next morning He and Harry are off to gather all of his horcruxes and put them away someplace safe.

As an added bonus he shows Harry the room of hidden things and as expected he is like a kid in a sweet shop. Harry wanted almost everything in there. After a while Marvolo took him to the chamber where once again Harry was intrigued with everything and wanted to take the library home. Marvolo was no fool this was his enticement to get Harry to come to Hogwarts. Otherwise the boy would try and test out before he even got his letter.

Harry could be a real brat like that.

Marvolo knew Harry already had a familiar but; this was something special, something that no one else had. He gave Harry his old familiar. Marvolo just wished he could have seen Harry's face when he opened his eyes and saw her for the first time. Judging by his eloquent speech he had been horrified.

Just having that knowledge made Marvolo laugh.

Marvolo was stunned, shocked even. He could not believe that HIS followers were bowing and calling Harry THEIR lord. He growled and huffed in agitation granted he was glad that they were not trying to kill him. However, he did not want to give up his followers. They were HIS followers dammit! Harry was supposed to use Draco and the other children as HIS followers NOT take his from him. He growled about Harry being a brat and taking what was his. He could feel Harry's slight amusement and before he could really go on a tangent he felt Harry give him a hug. For some reason that calmed him down and ALMOST made things better.

Oh, how he was going to make Dumbledore pay for all of this. All of this was that meddling old goats fault! At the moment Marvolo blamed Dumbledore for everything including, but, not limited to the loss of his body, the loss of his followers, famines, wars, plagues, high petrol costs the loss of his followers and anything else he could think of.

That bastard was far reaching.

Marvolo suddenly sat up and took notice when Rosier leapt up and then was on the floor in agony. Harry had just laid a curse on him and did not seem to want to lift it anytime soon.

Marvolo felt a hint of pride his heir had learned so well. Well perhaps sharing with Harry wouldn't be that bad if he could get some more entertainment like that. Really, the man's screams were music to his ears. Rosier had always been a bit to uppity. He adored seeing the man ying there in his own filth as he writhed and screamed in agony actually brightened Marvolo's night a whole lot.

Marvolo was shocked how had his beloved world fallen to such depths that they were abusing their own flesh and blood. They made him sick; granted he had been a real bastard back during the war; however, he had never stooped that damn low. Well, at least Harry was on top of it and he and Lucius would be making some rounds the next day and close down a few departments.

Marvolo was pleased with Harry's and Draco's brewing skills. They had been brewing for hours making sure that there would be enough for all of the children. Never before had he even seen Lucius so involved in making potions; it made him wonder what kind of shape all of those children had been in. After they had finished brewing they had all sat down and taken a break.

Some ginger came down and told Harry the outcome 30 wizarding children and 15 muggleborns. That knowledge made him want to curse the hell out of someone. A bit later his Death Eaters were in there and this time they were all kneeling before Harry and giving him their report. At hearing that Marvolo want to curse the hell out of someone and what made matters worse was the fact that wizarding child's services had known! And they had known and done NOTHING about any of it.

They had let those children stay there; and be abused.

Well, he had totally lost Parkinson to Harry he could see that now. The man was totally smitten with Harry. Marvolo rolled his eyes and sighed really, he wanted his body back before all of his followers became so besotted with the boy that he lost them all.

The tour through the ministry was something else and Marvolo did not envy all the work that Harry had in front of him. If he wanted to turn this world around; this is where it would all begin at. There were so many departments that were so full of rubbish; others had offices that were leeching in to the funding of the major departments. They had a Department for regulations of ghosts and poltergeists; who the hell came up with that one?

They didn't even have anyone qualified enough in that entire department to do a bloody exorcism. No offense, but, once you die that is it; you no longer have any rights; you gave them all up upon your death so, cross over and shut the hell up.

So far a total of fifty offices were closed down 60 people were put in retirement; and the additional ones were to be put on probation. Pending they had any skills or the drive to actually show they could and would do the job and not sit around taking up space; or they would attend one of the magical community colleges that would be opening; in order to get a degree to get the job they wanted.

The others were simply fired.

Marvolo groaned at finally being able to go to the manor. Home sweet home he thought now perhaps, some nice quiet time with Harry. And then perhaps they could have a nice hot bath, a lovely dinner and then to bed. Yes, these things sounded lovely.

Oh fucking hell, ANOTHER meeting? This is just getting out of control and…they need a leader and Harry is it. Marvolo groaned but listened at all Harry was telling 'his' men. Marvolo sighed as he heard about Fudge and laughed at what Harry was going to have Lucius do tomorrow. Really, what the hell was the man thinking? He was a very high profile public person. He was the MINISTER OF MAGIC. No matter what he did; good or bad it would always be front page news.

At least Harry was all very aware of how high his profile was and what his name and titles meant. It was like he had told the boy. Do interviews with one reporter at least once to twice a month. Give the public what they want and need to hear; if you do that most generally they will leave you alone.

So far so good Harry had managed to woo the very Light supporting Weasley family in to his camp; all it took was a bit of gold for them to come over. Who knew that it was a lot more gold than Dumbledore had ever given them? Arthur now had a promotion and a very high pay increase; not to mention, he now had his two loves combined muggles and children. Arthur would lay down his life to save a child. So he would always be making sure the muggleborn children were well cared for.

Yes, get the knowledge out there in pamphlets and spread it with the newspapers; and make the public see that what they have feared has been a load of propaganda. Great job, getting the help made public for the werewolves and vampires. At the rate Harry was going he would already have everything as it should be and Marvolo would just be handed the reins.

Once the meeting was done it was potion brewing time again. He sat back and just watched as Harry brewed countless potions over half would be sent out to his orphanages. Well at least Harry knew his potions. Marvolo had made sure that Harry knew all of this. He hadn't expected him to be as passionate as Severus was.

That was the one thing that Marvolo worried about; Severus running off with HIS Harry. Used to he could have cared less who Severus associated with. Now, he was almost obsessed with it. He hated that Severus and Harry had the same passion and zeal for potions. Granted, he knew that Severus wasn't seeing Harry as anything more than a pupil and perhaps friend. It just gnawed at Marvolo. He had so many feelings that he could not name and all of them surrounded Harry and what he was doing.

It was for this reason he had fractured his soul so many times. Just to be rid of those feelings and all of the confusion that went along with them. Now, it was like they were all back and invading any quiet time he had. He had long ago given up on naming what they were as he no longer had any idea.

Finally, just him and Harry all alone; the quiet time he had so wanted and needed. He mentally snuggled Harry close to him and nuzzled him. This was what he had needed and wanted was time alone with just his Harry; life had been so perfect before all of those damn interlopers came along. Now, he seldom had any time with Harry and it just pissed him off to no end.

Yes, finally! Send all of those crumb snatchers to their brand new home. Perhaps, we could lose a few other people along the way as well. That would be very nice indeed. Marvolo looked around and was highly impressed with this orphanage.

It was a far cry from what he had grown up in. He trembled with rage as he remembered all that he had went through. Of all the times he had begged and pleaded to either stay at Hogwarts or to be sent anywhere but that damned orphanage. How the hell could Dumbledore had left him in that bloody muggle world when there had been places like this?

And what made it even worse knew that Dumbledore had known he had been mistreated and had horrific things done to him. And that he had done nothing at all to help. How many other countless children under his 'tender care' were sent back to such things? He would make that man suffer greatly for every single crime he had committed all in the name of the 'Greater Good'. That bastard would be writhing and screaming the same way Rosier had for Harry; only no one would dare to stop him lest they get cursed themselves.

Harry had apparated them back to the manor and Marvolo had retreated to the back of Harry's mind. Marvolo could not help the way he felt rage course through his very being and he alone mentally sobbed for the lost broken boy he had been. If only someone like Harry had been around back then and had taken him in. Perhaps, he would have turned out differently. He started as he felt Harry mentally hugging him and telling him everything would be alright. He collapsed in Harry's arms sobbing and shaking with grief and let the boy give him what he really needed….comfort and love.

He woke up to someone screaming as if they were being tortured in the ninth ring of hell. He peered out and saw Rosier on the ground…again. Really, didn't the damn fool know when he had been bested? He would be willing to bet all of his galleons when word reached Parkinson.

Parkinson would just kill him and be done with it; that man really would not tolerate an attack on his lord.

Well it looked as if the Black did not approve of this. He really needed to grow up and wake up. This was war and such offenses MUST be punished or else it will lead to tyranny. Which such acts will get you tortured and killed. Really, he and Harry both agreed the bastard had it coming.

He really did like Nicholas Flamel and had no idea the man thought like he did. He had probably seen many things that made him the way he was. He drifted back off to sleep hearing Nicholas beginning on the basis of what alchemy was and so forth.

Harry listened to Nicholas carefully and soaked in all the knowledge that the man was giving him. He jotted down notes and asked many questions. So far he adored alchemy. It combined science and potions. Today had just been a tutorial and they would be putting many of the theories in to practice later. Next Nicholas was helping him with a few necromancy spells and which rituals Nicholas believed would best suit him.

So far they had done two rituals and Marvolo was glaring hell fire at him for doing such things. He ignored Marvolo so he could do this one really awesome ritual that would show him magic. He would be able to see wards and everything else. Harry readied himself and lay down and began the ritual. Soon Harry was making pained sounds as the ritual was gaining its apex. Marvolo pulled Harry back in to his mind with him and held him close as Harry cuddled in to him. "Foolish child, I will never understand why you wish to do such things to yourself." Marvolo whispered "I want to be just like you Marvolo; powerful. I want people to love me and for them to fear me." Harry whispered back and for once Marvolo could not think of a thing to say; so he just held on to the child tighter.

Marvolo was stunned that this child wanted to be like him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that and petted Harry's hair. He fell asleep holding Harry and dreaming of the future that awaited them.

The next morning Harry groaned as Rayne poked him with his head and told him it was time to get up. Harry slowly got up and opened his eyes and gasped. Harry could not believe the way Rayne was glowing with an iridescent light and he could see his back pack glowing with all of the dark arts items he had in them. He let out a whoop of joy and raced off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Hopefully today would be boring with nothing going on.

Once he was done with his morning rituals he quickly dressed and he noticed that a summer robe was set out. He took that as a very god sign and ran out of his room with Rayne on his shoulders. He flew down the stairs and slowed down to a jog as he reached the small dining room.

He was greeted by Severus, Sirius, and Remus. He giggled wildly and hugged them all. Needless to say, the men were a bit shocked. "Hey ya kiddo, you know I came up with a great idea…well Snape is the one who came up with it. But any old ways; want to learn how to be an animagus?" Sirius asked as he took a drink of his fruit juice and smiled at the flavor. He already decided that Peverell manor was home.

Harry blinked in surprise and gave a nod asking just what an animagus was. Sirius gave him a grin and began explaining the theories behind being an animagus and how the shift was and so forth. He also mentioned that Harry's father had been one. He had been a stag. He told him that just because his father had been a stag did not mean that he would be one. Harry nodded and told him he wanted to start immediately.

An animagus; oh, the possibilities that this had he gave a wicked grin behind his goblet of juice. Mings and Trudy just shook their heads. Oh, how young master could get in to so much trouble without even trying. And now this…Yet, they loved their young master dearly.

Once breakfast was over Sirius took Harry to the meditation room and showed him his animagus form. Harry stood their totally mesmerized by the fact Sirius was a Grim. It was just so fitting yet, so damn disturbing.

Marvolo shook his head in wonder and could not even begin to figure out what in the world Harry would be. He had a few guesses as to what he would be; but, where Harry was concerned that usually did not mean a damn thing.

Sirius warned Harry that this could probably take months if not years. He told him how it had taken the three of them almost four years to get it. Harry just gave a nod and fell in to a deep meditation.

In his meditation he realized that he was in a jungle somewhere. He stuck close to the shadows and flexed his right paw. His claws were razor sharp and ready to kill if need be. He glided along the branch and stared down in to the pool of water below he saw his reflection and gasped at what he saw …a black jaguar.

Harry suddenly felt a shift within himself and the next thing he knew he was being scooped up and Sirius was cuddling him close. Sirius dashed down to the library where the other two men were and showed them what a cute and cuddly black jaguar Harry now was.

Harry was furious his ears went flat and he tried to let out a roar and it came out as a mew. Oh this was humiliating. He was going to use that damn grim as a scratching post…once he was big enough that is. 

Marvolo had made a strategic retreat and was laughing so hard he was almost crying. Really, that was just too damn amusing trying to hear a kitten be a ferocious cat. Oh, Harry would make him pay dearly if he knew that he was laughing at him. He chuckled more at hearing Harry hiss and mewl.

Severus quickly left the room and went to the ball room and put up a silencing charm before he laughed himself silly. Oh, that was so amusing. Yes, this memory was definitely going to a pensive. Severus finally managed to calm down and wipe away the tears of mirth. Severus pulled up his mental shields and walked in to find Remus gently petting Harry and Harry just looking irritable. Severus picked Harry up and carried him down to the lab. He found the Potter grimoire of potions and sat down in a comfy chair placing Harry on his lap as he began to read aloud to him.

Harry settled down as the soft baritone of Severus' voice washed over him relaxing him and put him to sleep. He woke up later as a human and found himself in the potions lab on the couch as Severus was happily brewing some dark potion for some nefarious reason.

"Finally human again I see." Severus said as he stirred his potion and Harry came up to see what he was brewing. This is a lovely potion that would make you hemorrhage in a matter of minutes after ingesting.

"Who is that for?" Harry asked as Severus let the potion cool.

"For whoever is foolish enough to get in the way of what we are trying to achieve. I will not sit idling by and watch so many of those foolish people ruin our world. It is high time we take it back." He replied and patted Harry's head.

Harry gave a nod and sighed softly "I really do not know what to do. There are so many departments for this and that it is no wonder there is so much corruption in there. Granted, I shut a lot down yesterday, but, this is just plain ridiculous. Why the hell do they have so many incompact people in there? Over half of them were spies for Dumbledore alone!" he gave a sigh and looked at Severus. "They are all counting on me to lead them. I am just a kid, yeah; sure I have a lot of great ideas. But, Severus, I do not think I can be what they want. They are all looking at me as If I were the Dark Lord. I am not him. I am just me; Harry." He said and hung his head.

Sirius cleared his throat and gave Harry a huge hug, "Yes you are just Harry. However, you also carry the titles of four ancient and noble houses. You are a prodigy and have made more progress in this world in under a week than anyone else has ever made in years. I know you're afraid you're going to screw up or lose yourself in all of this mess. I, Sirius Orion Black; here by swear on my magic that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and make sure that you never lose yourself." He said and a blinding flash of light surrounded him. Then the light faded out.

"Honestly Harry, I know you are not perfect, I know you make mistakes hell we all do that is just a part of life. But, I can promise you this, at the end of the day you will have me, Snape, Moony, the Flamel's, the Malfoy's, and Tonks'. We are your family and we will die to help you and to keep you safe. No matter how alone you may feel kiddo you are not alone." Sirius said as he now held a crying child in his arms and Severus also held the boy.

Marvolo silently held Harry as well. Even he was feeling a bit teary eyed at the man's impassioned speech. Indeed at the end of the day they were all together and would kill just to keep each other safe. "Even I am here at the end of the day for you Harry." Marvolo whispered.

Harry finally got himself under control and thanked the man. "Listen Harry, I meant what I said. The main reason I came down here was to thank you. If not for you, I would still be in Azkaban. I owe you my life; and so much more. You are my Head of House, and I will follow you wherever you may lead. If you want help cleaning up the ministry then I will be more than happy to lend a hand. You need some ideas on what we can do to improve things; I can go out and ask people what they would like to see more of or less of. I can go to the public and get their ideas and bring them home to you." Sirius said a fire was burning deep in his eyes. He would do anything at all that Harry asked.

Harry tilted his head and nodded "You have some great ideas…yes, go out there and ask them what we can do to improve things. There is just so much and I am just so glad that I have all of you to help me." He said with a small smile as Sirius gave him a hug.

"One thing I do know that would be awesome; I saw it in the muggle world it was a book shop that had a coffee shop added to it and lots of nice comfy chairs. People could read or write in there and buy coffee or pastries." He said with a nod "Be a great way to get some more writers out there, Open a publishing company for beginner writers. " He paused and looked about and gave a nod.

"How about, a potions store that has a library of nothing but potions books, journals and whatever? Or, you could just make it a potions bookstore that also sells potions?" He said as he tilted his head tapping a finger to his chin.

Harry and Severus were both stunned; Sirius had come up with loads of new ideas in just the span of a few minutes. Harry suddenly hugged Sirius who looked like yule had come early and hugged Harry back. Severus shook his head. That man was a menace but, he was loyal to Harry and that was all that mattered.

Sirius suddenly carried Harry to the couch and sat down and gave Harry a very meaningful look. "Harry, I had been dwelling on what was said at the meeting the other night. And I am very glad you had your house elf hide that room. I do not really know that much about the room. But, I know enough that it should be avoided at all costs. You see, I once knew an auror by the name of Walter Merion. He was an alright kid, powerful enough. But, for whatever reason he had started going to the department of mysteries; we just figured he had a thing for one of the Unspeakables. No, he had developed a passion for the death chamber. He was spending hours in there. It got to where he was missing work and wasn't even going home just so he could stay in there. " Sirius gave a sigh and shook his head.

"From what I have heard; the veil is like a black ratty torn looking curtain that has a few holes in it. The air itself is chilled and depressing. They have told me that when there are 'loved ones' on the other side the veil will billow gently out like there is a breeze in the room. They, the spirits are attempting to gain the attention of the living. I have heard that there is a dais in the middle of the room. Walter had said he could hear his dead wife in that room. Said she was on the other side of the veil and that she missed him terribly. She would beg him to come and join her. Now this is the messed up part; had he been a necromancer he could have just pulled her spirit from the veil to this plane. However, he wasn't so he literally drove himself mad and supposedly he ran through the veil to be with her. Do I believe this story? I say it is highly plausible. I have never seen nor heard from him again. If Dumbledore was playing around with it there is no telling of what stunt he may have pulled for his greater good. The dead are just that dead. They should be left the hell alone. To be honest I have asked Moony to put that painting of your parents away from me. I just cannot cope with seeing a painting and knowing that is all they are now; and all they will ever be. " He cleared his throat and hugged Harry again and rubbed his back. Harry let him do as he wished. The man seemed to really need it, 

Marvolo was in shock to say the least. He had heard that tale as well about the man going mad then running through the veil. He could not begin to fathom what the hell Dumbledore was trying to accomplish with it. There was no such thing as bringing the dead back to life; even if they did come back they would be dark and unnatural. They would be known as inferi and controlled by the most basic of instincts; the need to feed and destroy. Inferi can only be controlled by necromancers. They would not be who they had been in life. Everyone supposedly knew that.

No, there were time turners he had wanted as well. Ok lets' see here one veil that could bring back dead loved ones add in time turners and what do you end up with? One huge fucking paradox that will destroy all of our worlds and doing merlin only knew what with all of the other planes of existence.

Well, Harry had the time turners put away. That ginger had destroyed the time lab beyond repair and Nicholas and Mings put the death chamber under the fidelius. So far their world was safe…for the moment. There was no telling what the hell the man would try and come up with next.

Just who the hell was it he wanted back so badly? His little sister Arianna that had died tragically; she had stepped in the middle of a duel between Albus, Aberforth and Gellert... Why? What was there to gain by bringing her back?

She had been mad as a hatter by the time she finally died. Those muggle boys' that raped her and beat her had seen to that. Did he want to be redeemed in her eyes if so why? There was no telling who had thrown the curse that had killed her. Or was he hoping for something more…But, just what was that something?

Bringing back all the old order members that had also passed? Bring Harry's parents back to guilt trip him or to make him hand over his lordship titles to him? Making him the steward of all three houses and also having all four votes again. Marvolo snorted at that thought. He wouldn't trust Dumbledore with a damn thing let alone his titles, his voting seats, or his gold.

Or was this all a ruse to see what the dark would do? This was the thing he hated the most about Dumbledore; it was all the fucking guessing games. It was an eternal battle trying to stay one up on the old bastard. Marvolo sighed and shook his head. This was getting him nowhere fast. He would show Harry the scrying spell tonight and they could do it in his bedroom. Perhaps, they would get some answers this way. They had to know what that old fool was playing at least something else happened.

Sirius had finally released Harry and set him down on the couch and stretched before going back upstairs. Harry looked at Severus and Severus gave a small shrug. Severus had not seen any of that coming. He had figured that Sirius would just stay a fool and what not. He meant every word of what he had said. He would follow Harry wherever Harry led them.

"Well that was unexpected." Harry said lightly as he looked up at Severus who just gave him a nod. "I am glad he is willingly to follow me. I am also glad to have all of you here." He said giving Severus a shy smile. The man walked over and lightly tousled his hair. That would be the only response he would make. 

"I have a feeling that it will be time for afternoon tea in a moment shall we go up?" Severus asked as Harry gave a nod. That was one of the reasons he liked Severus so much. He said a lot more with his actions than with words. Words were very cheap; actions however showed so much more.

They left the lab and walked in to the tea room to find Remus and Sirius talking about what the best defensive spells were in certain situations. Harry listened to them with a half ear when Trudy came in and told Harry that Rita was there hoping for an interview. Harry just gave a sigh and nodded and told her to show her in. 

Rita was buzzing with excitement and she knew her little darling Harry would tell her a whole heck of a lot more than that old lemon drop chewing codger ever would. Oh, how she hated him. He never gave direct answers always being very ambiguous and vague in other words let you believe as you would. Well forget that; she would just go to Harry and he would tell her exactly like it was. He never shied away from telling her like it was.

Rita and Bozo walked in to the tea room and Harry greeted them as warmly as ever. Rita was stunned to see Sirius Black sitting there and she looked at Harry who gave her a warm smile and bid her to sit down. He told her he had been a very busy young man these past few days and had a story for her that would leave people talking for weeks if not months.

Rita brought out her ever ready quill and parchment she set them up and took a sip of her tea and let Harry tell his story. She was ready to swoon with all of the information he gave her; he didn't pull any punches when he told her all about getting Sirius Black a fair trial nor about how he had saved so many children that were now safe in the Peverell Orphanage. He even promised to take her there after tea.

Then was the small loan company he had started with a few backers and the goblins. Rita had to set up more parchment as the story just kept flowing. She had no idea that there had even been a potion to help werewolves or vampires but, to hear that there were and they would soon be out on the market at reputable shops made her add a whole other section to her story as she got to interview Remus Lupin.

He just seemed so mild mannered and such a kind gentleman she could not believe how people would have just tried to run him out of town.

The nerve of some people!

Once she had gotten a complete interview with him. She then turned her sights on to Sirius Black and got a story from him as well as to how he had been doing since being out and how being with family and friends had been helping him so much. It was time to go to the Orphanage he had set up. She was amazed at how big and beautiful it was. She had Bozo getting photographs of everything and even the children as they were doing their class work. Outside the Orphanage had her gaping at how much space there was and how big a play area they had. There was plenty of room for everyone.

Once back inside they bumped in Madam Malkin who said she was just dropping off a few orders and seeing if any of the new children needed any clothes. Rita gave her a full interview as well. Once they were done Rita thanked him for everything then she and Bozo were off to try and get all of this in the evening paper.

Harry went home laughing quietly hook, line, and sinker another coup for the dark. Really, he loved Rita she just made his job so much easier. Really she did. That and her dislike for Dumbledore helped a lot as well. 

Marvolo was also highly amused at how well Harry had gotten his stories out there. He had played his cards right and managed to make many of the light look like the bad guys. Now that they were home he suggested some quiet time in their library. Harry readily agreed and no time they were on the second floor with Harry curled up in a chair reading a necromancy book and Marvolo just cuddling him.

Harry had been enjoying his book when Trudy told him it was time for dinner. Harry set his book down on the table and slowly got up and went back downstairs... He walked in to the dining room and took his seat at the table. Severus, Remus and Sirius were al relatively quiet as well so it came as a shock when the sound of something being blasted was heard in the foyer. Harry was up out the door with wand drawn and didn't even hesitate to stun the person. He quickly looked around and didn't see anyone else. The other three men were a bit stunned and kept their guard up; Harry kicked the person over and blinked in surprise when he saw that it was Nymphadora.

Harry cursed quietly and woke her up she beamed up at him and said drunkenly that she had been accepted as an auror and then she was clinging to him telling him how happy she was and how she just HAD to come and tell him. Then she passed out falling like a limp noodle to the floor. Harry shook his head and had Trudy deal with the mess known as his cousin then sent Mings to let Andromeda know that her daughter was safe at Peverell manor. He then did a quick repairo on the foyer and went back to dinner shaking his head. Really that girl was a disaster waiting to happen.

The three men followed him and also shook their heads. None of them could figure out how she had made it when she was so clumsy it was unbelievable. Another great mystery of the universe was how that girl survived day to day without killing herself.

Harry resumed his meal as did the others and all agreed that they would have to gift her with something for making it in to the aurors. Harry was thinking perhaps battle gear but made with what? He pondered this then his eyes lit up. Of course, basilisk skin was said to be resistant to curses and such. So he could ask Calisto if he could have her shedding's and make her an en entire outfit plus bracers and stuff from it perhaps even some boots. He nodded to himself deciding that tomorrow he would just sneak in to Hogwarts and see Calisto.

Once dinner was finished all four the men parted company; as Harry went to his bedroom and quickly undressed and changed in to his pajamas. He crawled in to bed and fell in to a deep sleep. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

Harry woke up feeling something bad was going to happen. He always listened to those feeling so he mentally canceled his trip to see Calisto and quickly dressed and went down stairs with Rayne around his shoulders. He went to the dining room and noticed that the others looked a bit on edge as well. They chatted quietly and Harry read through the paper to see if there were any hints in there as to what the heck was going on.

Marvolo was mentally ticking off things that could have possibly have happened over night and so far; even though they all sounded very plausible there was no proof of any wrong doing. He informed Harry He wanted to do that scrying spell NOW.

Harry gave a mental nod and finished his breakfast then went to his bedroom and got the items together and began the spell. The final words were "Show me my enemies" three lights came up from the bowl. One showed Dumbledore plotting how he could get his spies back in the ministry. The second showed Rosier attempting to get a curse ready so he could mail it to Harry. Unknown to Rosier his elves checked all his incoming mail. The third totally shocked him to the core he shook his head in disbelief.

But the proof was right there in his face. It was the matron at the Black orphanage she had a young boy by his neck and she was threatening to cut off his penis for wetting the bed. The small boy was in tears and was begging her not to.

Harry called for Trudy and showed her the three people "Rosier I want dead, I want him dead before the sun sets. I alone will deal with Albus as well as that bitch now go!" He said as Trudy gave a nod and went to get the poisons.

Harry ran down to the transport room with Rayne draped about his shoulders. He spun and landed in the Black Orphanage he stormed in to the room and took hold of the small boy and called for Mings to get the child cleaned up and fed. He informed Mings that he would deal with the matron. Mings led the child out and Harry shut the door and warded he turned and looked at the woman as Rayne slid down and began to glow. He grew up to 20 feet long and hissed angrily at the woman who was now begging for mercy.

Rayne was begging to crush the woman within his coils Harry started laughing as he glared at her and threw a curse on her making her scream and writhe on the floor in agony. He held the curse for almost 15 minutes before releasing it. He then let Rayne do as he wished as the boa started constricting around her making her gasp and plead for mercy as one of her bones snapped from the pressure. "I have no mercy for those that harm and terrorize children. You will now have just another taste of my wrath." He hissed and Marvolo came out and laid one nasty crucio on her.

He chuckled darkly at how she screamed and begged for mercy. He truly had missed the screams of the damned as they begged him for mercy. She was still wrapped tightly in the coils of the snake and could not move. It was hell on earth she had no idea that she would die in this manner. For her there would be no mercy; she would be counted among the damned that lived in that lake by the seaside. Marvolo lifted the curse and Rayne released her and shrunk back down as he was placed around Marvolo's shoulders. He then scooped her up and apparated them to the cave he disabled the traps and wards just to throw her in and watch her scream and then suddenly there was stillness again as she joined his ranks.

He reset the traps and wards and apparated back to the office and cleaned it all up. He called for Mings and asked him to send Molly Weasley to him. He went to the back of Harry's mind and watched as Harry went through the paper work and made a stack of papers of all the children that had bed wetting issues. He then called for Trudy and asked her to get Lucius for him. Harry wondered if the bed wetting was a sign of a mental issue or if it could be something as simple as no drinks past a certain time.

Molly came in and Harry asked her if she would like the position of Matron of this orphanage. He explained he had caught the other one threatening a child with bodily harm for bed wetting; and he showed her the paper work and fury crossed her face and her eyes flashed. She told him she would be more than happy to look after them and as for the bed wetting she would try a few things that had worked for her children.

Lucius had walked in and Harry introduced them even though they already knew each other; he told Lucius he wanted a mind healer to come and speak with the children and for Molly to do as she had planned. He hoped that between the two treatments a solution could be reached. Molly thanked him and said she had to get her children real quick but she would be back and get started on all that needed to be done.

He now watched as Albus sat back in his chair and ate lemon drops like he did not have a care in the world. Then he said something that perked Harry's interest in how he was shy just one item of being the master of death. He went on to say how he had taken James' cloak and how he had drugged Gellert and stolen his wand from him. Now all he needed was the resurrection stone and then he could never die. It was so much better than selling your soul to gain immortality. Harry giggled wildly and thanked the old man for the info.

Looked like Harry would indeed; be going to Hogwarts after all this evening. He hummed a bit as he pulled out a few of the potion books that had been in his family and found the perfect one. He ended the scrying spell and took Rayne and the book and went down to the potions lab whistling a merry tune. That made the three other men; shudder in trepidation and all of them went in to hiding.

After five hours of brewing Harry had perfected the paralysis potion. He had Mings bring him a rat and he tried it out on the rat. It worked instantly and there were no side effects. It just made them paralyzed. They could not speak nor move. They just laid there. Harry cackled as he filled a dozen vials with this potion. It wore off after four hours though. So plenty of time to go in and take the wand, get the cloak and then down to the chamber for some shed basilisk skin and the ring that Marvolo swore he had. All of those items rightfully belonged here in the Peverell Manor. And what's more all three items belonged to HIM with these items he would be invincible and the light would fall HARD.

Harry gave Trudy the potion and told her to make sure that he was alone when he drank it and further more Ward the door and freeze any paintings that may be in there. She was then to place a blindfold spell on all of the paintings as well as Dumbledore. Then she was to come back and take Harry in to Headmasters office.

That plan could not have gone any better if he did say so himself. Once he was in there he picked up the wand from Dumbledore's hand and immediately it shot off sparks of black and silver. He grinned at Trudy who was grinning back wildly. He then followed Trudy in to Dumbledore's bedroom and found the cloak almost immediately. Harry quickly put it on and followed Trudy to the door. She quickly took down the wards and they rode the stairs down to the ground floor. They left there and went down to the chamber and got plenty of basilisk shedding's and the ring. Marvolo had to remove a few curses from it first. Then he gave it to Harry to keep it safe. They left there and went home. Both Trudy and Harry were laughing at how well their little plot went.

Harry hung the cloak up and had Trudy get him a second wand holster. The death stick was to be his full time wand from now on. He was almost willing to bet that was where over half of Dumbledore's powers came from. Well now he could go back to his lesser wand like a good old man and just age gracefully.

Harry let a cackle escape him as he swished the wand and all of the books that was in the back pack came flying out and immediately went to his book shelf. He laughed and swished the wand again and all of the dark artifacts landed neatly on the shelves of his room. Harry felt such a rush with his new wand yet, he knew he must be the master and not the wand.

He put the wand in the holster and carried the back pack down to the lab and unloaded all of the ingredients and had Trudy put them all away. No way would he interfere on her organization of things.

Harry hummed a very happy tune as he came in to the dining room and saw many familiar faces looking at him with worried eyes. He sat down and gave them all a smile and asked what was wrong.

"Rosier is dead though he did probably have it coming." Goyle said. If the truth were to be told he had never liked the man at all.

"Alright gentleman, I have been going through as much of these lists as I can without going cross eyed or getting a headache. We need the goblin liaison office and we need someone that has a damn good record with them and it is someone that they actually like." Harry said looking around as the others thought of who could fit the order.

Sirius suddenly gave a small laugh "How about Narcissa? They adore her and she has a damn good mind for business. She always makes them a decent amount of gold whenever she plays the market." Sirius said and Lucius gave a nod.

"She does have a rather decent relationship with them. I can ask her this evening and give you an answer in the morning." He said as Harry gave a nod.

"Ok the house elf liaison office; tell me, do they even use it or even talk to anyone affiliated with them?" Harry asked as the others shrugged and muttered they had no idea. Harry called for Trudy and asked her about it and she informed him that all house elves most generally went to Gringotts NOT the ministry. Harry gave a nod and thanked her. She popped out and Harry balled up the paper and tossed it.

"Ok needless to say that one is gone now we are moving in to the dark affiliations Vampires, werewolves, Harpies, hags, and the many others. Do any of them even use the offices? I have do not recall seeing any of those beings during my tour." Harry said tapping his finger on the table.

"My Lord I have worked for almost 20 years and I can safely say I have never seen any of those creatures even in the ministry." Parkinson said and watched as Harry balled it up and pitched it.

"As much as I would love to say let's get relations going with them. We need to get our own act together first. I need someone who will be willing to go through ALL of the files through ALL of the departments and if there is any anything that looks odd or seems like it has been altered or seems like it has been tampered with bring it to me.

A young man with long blond hair that was held back in a ponytail spoke up." My Lord I would be more than happy to do that for you. I will make you very proud of me. No file shall go unsearched." He said looking determined. Harry gave him a nod and asked him his name the young man smiled and a pair of fangs was seen "I am called Nathanial. "

Harry leaned back in his chair and laughed "Oh this is brilliant; tell me Nathanial. Just how long have you been here with us?" Harry asked as the others were trying to see the humor in the situation.

"I have been here since the all of this has begun. This is my world as well; my clan does not wish for things to be as they were during the dark times; when we were hunted down as vermin. We desire to have rights as well." He said his eyes starting to glow.

Harry looked away to avoid the vampire thrall and gave a nod. "Make up a list of what rights you and yours desire. If they are reasonable then it shall be so. However, you make outrageous claims I will laugh at you and throw it away." Harry said with steel in his voice.

"I am willing to work with all creatures or beings. I am more than willing to work with all of you however, do not take me for a fool or someone you can manipulate. If the werewolves have any requests for rights I will read theirs as well. I would like to think that I am a fair person." He finished with a nod as the others all nodded.

Nathanial gave a nod and thanked him then laughed as Harry reminded him that tomorrow he had a large job to do. Really this was a lot more than he and his clan could have hoped for. At least this person would hear them out and give them rights as long as they were in reason.

The meeting continued and many of them laughed at some of the offices and departments that had cropped up. Harry shut down over half of them and wondered what he could do with all of that open space they now had. He told them all they had done a great job and dismissed them all.

Harry began to hum merrily again as he disappeared to his room and watched as Albus literally went in to a rage over what had happened. He laughed merrily as Albus threw things and had a cussing fit. He had no idea where he would find his old wand that he had cast off in favor of the Death Stick. The one thing he had wondered most of all was who knew he had the Death Stick and how the hell they had done what they did.

Harry watched as Albus sat down at his desk and looked every one of his years. He could not believe the decline of things. He sat there and pondered at how he could get his world back on its feet again. Harry listened as Albus began to plan on his own what he would be asking the board for; Harry just shook his head and canceled the spell. That man would never learn. They were witches and wizards not muggles and had no business trying to get integrated with those damn muggles.

Harry stretched and stood up. He then found them mental image again of his animal form and changed in to it. He crept out of his room and down the hallway. He stuck to the shadows as he slowly crept down the stairs. He paused and sniffed the air and twitched his ears. He could smell someone and they weren't far. Harry finally got down the last stair and stalked to where the big person was he crouched down his tail flicking back and forth and then…he pounced and let out a cry as he attacked Severus' leg.

Severus almost lost all of his years as Harry pounced and shrieked grabbing a hold of his leg. Remus, Sirius and Lucius were laughing as Severus reached down and pulled the cubs sharp claws out of his leg and looked at him. "Why did you attack me?" He asked as the cub licked his hand. Severus gave a faint huffing sound and looked away carrying Harry off with him.

It was evident the boy wanted to be read to again.

Lucius had not ever seen Severus taken off guard like that. He had to admit that his own heart had stopped for a moment at the sound Harry had made. However, seeing him as a black jaguar was rather interesting; they were surrounded in myth and legend. One that he could recall was that they were the guardians of secrets. With Harry that did indeed seem to be the case. The child stayed surrounded in secrets.

He looked at the other two men who still found it rather amusing.

Severus sat Harry down on to his lap and began reading where they had last left off at. He listened as Harry purred and relaxed in his lap. Severus knew for a fact that here in a few months if not a year or so there would be no way he would be able to carry Harry let alone let the child lay on his lap.

He would miss these times very much.

Marvolo found it highly amusing at how high Severus could jump. He wasn't sure just who Harry was stalking but the feeling of anticipation and waiting, for just the right moment then the feel of the rush knowing you had crushed you enemy. Well Marvolo had certainly enjoyed that. Then the feeling of being carried off by said prey was a tad disconcerting. Lying on Severus's lap was an interesting feeling. He was kind of …cuddly.

Harry had enjoyed spending an evening with Severus reading to him. Severus had a voice that could send shivers down your spine. Harry really did like Severus and really enjoyed spending a lot of time with him. He also really liked the way Severus smelled kind of earthy with a hint of spice and herbs. Harry snuggled more on to Severus stretching his feline body out as he rolled on to his back.

Severus really had no idea what the little imp was playing at attacking him now using him as his personal feline bed. He had agreed to read to him that was all. Which did not explain; why he was now reading AND petting him.

Marvolo had suddenly caught on; and was not sure where this flair of jealousy came from. He was trying to keep it hidden; as he realized Harry had a crush on Severus Snape, of all the people in the world it was Severus that had caught his fancy. He needed his body back and soon. There was no way in hell would he let Severus win what was his. Granted, Severus may look at Harry and see a child; but, Marvolo knew that in time that would change.

Marvolo was on edge and needed to find a ritual that would bring him back. He used Harry's body at night to search through every damn book he could find. He was really starting to hate how Severus always seemed to know just what Harry needed and when he needed it.

Harry had taken the basilisk shedding to Madam Malkin and had told her what he had wanted done. She looked to be over the moon to be able to do this for him. She agreed and told him to give her a week to get it all done.

The week passed with Harry keeping the muggle protection acts from going through and introducing the anklets for the muggle baiters. He told them that if they even attempted anything that had to do with the muggle world it would tip off the aurors and they would immediately go to Azkaban. There would be no trials as it was already known what they did for a hobby, Also during this time Harry had managed to get a bill passed that if anyone was caught abusing their child it was punishable by the kiss.

Madam Malkin brought him Nymphadora's present and told him that she believed this was her best work ever. She giggled and left as Harry took the gift to Nymphadora. Madam Malkin had gotten it to him just in time for the party that he was about to go to. For once the fates were on his side…well for the moment at least.

The young woman was in tears of joy at the gift. She knew dragon hide battle gear was very pricy but basilisk skin? She hugged him close and thanked him as she cried. He had shown her favor and this showed she was indeed a Black. Harry rubbed her back and just held her. He had no idea she would react this way.

He noticed the others in the room were shocked by the gift. Sure they had bought her stuff like defense books, wand holsters, healing potions but, none of it was like that. Harry had gotten her a FULL outfit with ALL of the gear to go in to a full out battle. Yes, Harry had won the devotion of all of the families. In accepting the two women's children it had officially brought the house together.

After the party Harry went home and went to bed. He was so bloody tired and still had so much left to do. He fell in to a deep sleep snuggling Rayne close to him. 

And this was how the first year had passed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had just been subjected to his 10th year birthday party and was not sure how he felt about some of the presents yet, he thanked everyone any ways. Harry had finally managed to get the last guest out the door before he went to his room and stripped off his clothes and took a long hot bath. Who knew all of those people could drive him mad. He had gotten books on politics and books on charms, transfiguration, and an alchemy book set from Nicholas that he really could not wait to read.

Harry lay back in the tub and laughed softly as Severus had bought him a few catnip mice and an ancient tome of potions. He really did like Severus's sense of humor it was really wicked at times. Harry toyed with his flannel as he could hear Marvolo muttering about finding the right ritual. More than once Harry had offered to help and Marvolo turned him down.

Harry gave a small sigh and had a few perverted thoughts directed at a couple of people. That had been enough to snap Marvolo out of his grumblings to scold harry for thinking such things at his age and how they hell did he even find out about such things anyways. Harry suggested he may or may not have found such reading materials in someone's room. And that he may or may not have found them very interesting.

Marvolo had dozed off and ended up having one very, hot, perverted dream. He woke up and groused how unfair life actually was. Just because Harry had his hormones starting ricocheting off his brain did not mean that Marvolo also had to experience it a second time as well thank you very much.

Marvolo was ready to thank every god both known and unknown that FINALLY Harry had to go back to the court rooms and start making new laws and everything else. That child was too damn curious for his own damn good.

With Harry busy with this it would keep his mind off of other things that he should not being worrying about for a while now. Such as Harry had been sneaking off to read playwitch and ogle the magazine playwizard. And he asked Marvolo far too many questions that had Marvolo ready to beat his head in to a wall.

Harry had been working hard on getting new jobs out there and getting schools opened so that people could have an education. He was also getting new and improved laws for magical creatures and beings. He made sure that the truth got out there separating fact from myth. There was nothing Harry could not do or say that would not end up in the papers.

Harry made sure that he kept his public and private life very clean so there was no dirt on him. Inside Peverell manor he could be himself whether as a feline or a human. He really did love being an oversized house cat. Harry had finally created his own sorcerer stone and had already begun drinking the elixir to erase what the muggles had done to him. Nicholas told him there was one more step that would make you immortal.

If Marvolo had been sitting in a chair he would have been in the edge of it. Anticipation coursed through him as Nicholas showed Harry the formula and made him memorize it so that it could never be copied down and used. Marvolo also memorized it. Immortality would be his. Marvolo closed his eyes and waited for Harry to sleep.

Harry memorized the formula and then went to his library and began practicing the spells he had been working on in his necromancy book. Marvolo had been acting strangely these past few days and he had been really distant. It really seemed almost like he did not want Harry near him.

Harry knew what was coming he had already set a large vial of the elixir off for Marvolo. He knew that once Marvolo had his body that would be the last he would see of him. He gave a small sad sigh and went to bed. He slept fitfully his dreams full of being abandoned by those he cared about.

The closer it got to Samhain the worst Harry was looking; he barely ate and his eyes had dark circles under them. He refused to discuss what the matter was with any of them. Everyone was getting more and more worried.

A couple was afraid he would attempt suicide; Many offered to let him come and visit and he just thanked them but, said no thank you, Finally Samhain had arrived and Harry had set everything up as it should be.

It was one of the rituals he had found in the Potter necromancy books. He read through the ritual once more and began. He was doing the ritual that would let him speak with the spirits of those that had crossed over. He entered a trance like state and began his journey.

Marvolo had not been paying any attention to what he was doing. Then one night he felt something very off and very wrong and he realized that Harry was not in his body. He felt a blind panic come over him.

Where the hell was Harry at? Did something happen to him? Had he been poisoned or had he been cursed? Had Harry even told him that he was about to do something really dangerous? And then he replied with a 'sure, fine, whatever.' And he took that as a positive response?

Marvolo could NOT believe this was happening! He felt all around sending his magic out and no Harry.

He felt himself having an anxiety attack unlike any he had ever had before.

Great, no really, this was just bloody perfect; he had a body but, he also had no Harry. No, there was no way he would let this happen he HAD to find Harry and that was just all there was to it. He would much sooner not exist at all than live in a world without Harry.

Just one problem…how the hell could he find him? He wasn't a necromancer. He tried calling for him with his magic he finally just tried feeling all over for Harry and what seemed like centuries later he felt Harry come back. He grabbed hold of Harry and held him close to him swearing how he would kill him if he ever tried another stunt like that again.

He informed Harry he was to never leave him ever again and that was final! Marvolo was shaking horribly and could barely get himself under control.

Harry had rather enjoyed himself in the spiritual plane. He had spoken with a couple of necromancers that had passed on. He had learned that he could be one the strongest ever if he trained hard and learned all that he needed to. They had also told him that he had lived two other times prior to this life time.

Harry had rather liked the sound of that and said his farewells and went back to his body. Just to find Marvolo having one hell of a panic attack. Harry had already given up hope of Marvolo ever talking to him again. Now Harry just nodded and murmured whatever Marvolo wanted to hear.

He got up and cleaned up the ritual area and Marvolo had become infuriated that Harry was not really been paying attention to a word he said to him. When he pointed that out to him Harry just replied 'hurts doesn't it?'

Marvolo actually flinched at the coolness of tone Harry used on him. He tried to make an apology and Harry did not want a thing to do with it. When Marvolo finally saw a reflection of Harry in a ritual mirror he totally lost any restraint he had to begin with.

He demanded to know just what the hell Harry thought he was doing to himself. Harry ignored him and that sent his temper through the roof. Never, had he been as angry as he was at that moment. If Harry had been facing him; there was no telling what he would have done.

As it was the ritual area was now a crater and his magic was flaring around him looking for a new target. Lucius and Severus came running out of the Manor as they had felt the magic spike through the roof; and both men cringed at the sight before them.

Marvolo's eyes blazed with unrestrained fury as his magic swirled in blacks and reds around him. He wanted answers and he wanted them as in yesterday.

What the hell was going on with Harry?

Neither man could answer that question as they had no idea what was going on. He would not confide in any of them anymore and avoided them as much as possible. He really wasn't eating and to their knowledge his sleep had not been so good either.

Marvolo growled and stormed in to the manor and went up the stairs yelling at the house elf that he would be taking his meal in his bedroom.

The first thing Marvolo did was totally scrub Harry within an inch of his life. Next up was a hair trimming. Marvolo took care of that as well ignoring Harry's pleas to let him do these things himself. Marvolo informed him that if he had been taking care of himself prior then Marvolo would NOT have to do this.

Marvolo then sat down at the desk in Harry's room and took his time eating the soup that was brought as well as the tea and fruit juice. Harry conceded this match to Marvolo; that man was still as mad a kneazle at being thrown in a lake. He just sat back and quietly watched and listened as Marvolo was still giving him an earful and a half.

Harry had never in all the years he had known Marvolo to be this angry over anything. And really, what was the big deal? Harry just did not get it; Marvolo left him first and now it appeared he would be staying as close to Harry now as he could get.

When Harry finally question that had been bothering him; why had he been so quiet. Marvolo told him he would explain everything tomorrow it was now bedtime. And he would make sure that Harry got a nice eight hours sleep. 

If only Marvolo could see the look on Harry's face he may have laughed. As it were he could not and Harry just surrendered as to avoid another fight and to keep his bedroom in one piece. Geesh did Marvolo have a nasty temper on him.

The next morning came a bit earlier than Harry would have liked. However he got himself up and dressed in casual clothes and noticed they were a bit baggy on him. He heard Marvolo growl about that. Harry just promised to eat more and drink more fluids.

Harry had given a nod and found himself going in to the dining room and knew Marvolo had been the one steering him in there. He could feel Marvolo just looking at him. So Harry took his seat and greeted everyone and they greeted him back and asked him how he was and what not. The conversation flowed as Harry had breakfast.

He found himself outside walking around …not of his own violation. He asked Marvolo why he was doing this and Marvolo informed Harry that in his pursuit of death he had forgotten how to live.

So now everyday Marvolo made sure Harry did all he was supposed to and Harry kept an eye on the political front though everything seemed to be the way it should be. The biggest battle he had fought so far was changing Hogwarts curriculum. He and Dumbledore almost had a duel over it. Harry eventually won that battle when he showed how much better and more 'modern' the other schools were.

Harry had managed to get many new classes added such as the healing arts, literature, art and writing classes for the fifth years on up. The other thing that Harry had insisted upon was that EVERY teacher PROVES that they were indeed competent in their field and actually had the grades to prove it.

Oh how Dumbledore had fought him tooth and nail on that. The deciding factor was that many of the students' parents were now also interested in it and they also wanted to know.

Dumbledore had no other choice but to concede this this one to Harry.

Many teachers' were replaced and one ghost was informed his duties were now over. So Binns FINALLY left Hogwarts after many years of faithful service.

The other bill that Harry had put up was a bill stating that No One could be a teacher if they did not have the grades for it or if they had been expelled for any reason. Harry pointed out to the court that this was indeed the children's future and it was a crime to give them incompetent teachers. Then to actually expect the students to excel if they do not know what they are doing.

Everyone agreed with that and it was passed through immediately. Lucius was mentally doing a victory dance. He had wanted to do all of that for years now.

Dumbledore had given Harry several hate filled glares for two months over it. All in all it had been well worth it to see Hogwarts pulling back in to the lead nationally. Harry managed to get it mandated that only a muggleborn or a half blood that had ACTUALLY LIVED as a muggle would be allowed to teach muggle studies. 

Harry didn't approve of what a lot of pure bloods thought nor did he have any clue where they got their ideas from.

One morning as Harry was eating some toast Harry started going through his mail and he paused seeing as how the letter was addressed. _ Lord Harry Peverell, Black, Potter the master bedroom Peverell manor._

Harry blinked wondering who would address a label to him like that. He flipped it over and groaned when he saw the Hogwarts seal on it.

Harry opened it and was ready to tear the letter up. Really he did not want to go and be subjected to all of that rubbish. Marvolo reminded him about the room of hidden things, the chamber, and Calisto who was waiting for him to visit her again.

Harry groused as he sent back a letter accepting that he would just LOVE to go to Hogwarts. Harry was literally grinding his teeth in frustration. He did NOT want to live with Albus to many bloody middle names Dumbledore for 10 months out of the fucking year!

Marvolo knew this would be happening and why he had already showed him what lovely things were hidden there waiting just for him. Harry was being as stubborn as a bloody hippogriff; and had a horrid case of the 'I don't wanna's' as well. Marvolo knew deep down inside this was actually the calm before the storm. Things were going to get much, much worse.

Marvolo had to call in Severus and Lucius to get Harry to Diagon alley and it was clear what Harry thought of the whole shopping trip. It was times like this that reminded all of them that Harry was indeed a child. And right now; he was being a horrid little brat that was muttering under his breath glaring for all he was worth. At least, he had not told the shop clerks where they could put their merchandise at…yet.

Sirius had masterfully dodged the whole affair by being away on assignment the lucky bastard. Remus had tried his luck and was almost cursed for it.

No one was ever going to convince Harry that this was a good idea putting him and Dumbledore under the same roof for 10 bloody months; and that he would love it there either. He wanted to stay right here at Peverell Manor. Not be shipped off to see that nosey old goat; besides, he would miss everyone to much if he left.

Severus reminded him that he lived there also and Harry could see him any time he wished. That seemed to perk the brat right up. Harry clung to Severus like some limpet and refused to let go no matter what. Lucius finally got Harry off Severus so he could get back to Hogwarts. Lucius then told Harry he would take him to Kings Cross which led to another fussy and pouty 11 year old.

Marvolo wasn't sure how he was going to be able to handle this; as Harry was being more of a brat than usual; and liable to curse the living hell out of the first person that pissed him off. Honestly, they had to cancel his 11th year birthday party due to him having a snit.

Marvolo managed to keep himself under control as Harry was grinding his teeth and all but hissing in anger. Even Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were keeping one eye on him lest he try and curse them. Harry finally took his trunk and dove inside the train found a compartment and put up enough wards to keep a curse breaker busy for a while.

Harry pulled down the blinds and placed Rayne on the seat with a warming charm then he shifted in to his black jaguar form and curled up on the seat and went to sleep. Marvolo dozed off as well and woke up when Harry hissed at the door pissed off at having his nap interrupted.

He tried to ignore them and tried to sleep again. Whoever was knocking at his door must have had a death wish as they kept knocking. Harry shifted back and yanked the door open and snarled in the girls face then slammed it shut again. And warded it and cast a silencing charm on the door. The girl stood there and looked stunned at being snarled at and having the door slammed in her face.

Pansy had seen the whole thing and laughed till she cried. She went and told Draco and they all laughed as well. Better that girl than them. They have seen his temper first hand and it was no secret he did not even want to be on the train. 

Once the train reached the station Harry had Rayne and they were off the train like a shot; Harry then secured himself a boat and had Draco join him.

Draco was rather surprised that Harry had called him over. Draco sat next to him and filled the time with idle gossip he had heard. Draco could see that Harry was still highly unhappy and did his best to take his mind off of the coming school year. Once the boats went across the lake; and they stood in the room outside the Great Hall. Harry began telling Draco how some annoying chit kept knocking on his compartment door and would not leave him the hell alone.

Said chit was standing three people back and heard every word. She flushed a deep red and bit her lip to keep from saying anything. He was just some rude beast! Draco managed not to laugh at this but, gave Harry a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and assured him that it was almost over. Harry gave him a nod and then attempted to give a damn about the hat that was singing. Once that was done and it had taken a bow they finally got on with it.

Harry of course had to have the longest of names and usually went by Potter anyways.

Harry made his way up and sat down on the stool; he could hear the whispers and the murmurings of everyone; and cringed when he saw just how filthy and unsanitary the hat must be sitting on over a million heads.

Great, now he would have to ask Trudy to de louse him later after dinner.

The hat of course took offense and Harry began arguing with the hat and was ready to hex it when Severus came down and got a hold of him and informed he was a Lord and should act like such. Then told Harry in a sotto voice to let the hat sort him and he could have a ginger beer with dinner. 

Harry grudgingly put the hat back on and it yelled Slytherin; as soon as it shouted that Harry had the hat off. And he was next to Draco in a flash telling him about how filthy the hat must be and that it more than likely carried louses and such. Which, the hat just so happened to have overheard; and that led to round two of an argument and an attempted hexing.

Draco pulled out one of his mother's packages of biscuits and bribed Harry in to not hexing the hat with them.

Harry calmed down and ate a couple of the biscuits. He adored her biscuits and arranged his visits to when she was making them. The others were holding in their laughter at him. Many of them knew that Narcissa's biscuits were the way to tame the wild boy known as Harry.

Severus just shook his head and could not believe that Harry was behaving as he was. He also knew that right now Marvolo could not influence him in any way as Dumbledore would know. So this was all Harry in his bratty glory. He had never really appreciated just how much of a brat he could be when he really did not want to do something.

It had taken bribes, threats, fights, promises and a few other things just to get Harry from Peverell Manor to Kings Cross. Now to get him to Kings Cross to Hogsmead had been the promise he could have a compartment all to himself. Severus chuckled darkly if Dumbledore thought he could win the boy with twinkling eyes and lemon drops he was in for hell of a surprise.

Draco so far had managed to get Harry under control and Pansy was doing her part in keeping the light conversation going. The Zanbini kid had heard enough from Draco and the others to know not to push him and the little tantrum earlier probably hadn't hurt either for people to see just how nasty tempered he could be.

That was the one thing that both the Dark Lord and Harry shared…one evil ass temper. Cross them and you will reap it.

Dinner passed without much fanfare and Harry had his ginger beer as promised. Dumbledore stood up and made his announcements and Harry listened with half an ear then looked like he was going to act up again when the Head Master decided it would be lovely fun to sing before bed.

Harry was glaring hell fire and refused to open his mouth as the Slytherin's all cringed as the horrendous sound of hundreds of out of tune voices warbled all over the place. All of them in different tunes and pitches that would have driven a harpy mad. Once THAT was finished Harry was up and had a hold of Draco and dragged him the hell out of there and down to the dungeons to where the Slytherin dormitory was. He was swearing a painful end to the Head Master. Draco was just managing to hold his laughter in as he stood next to Harry who did not look the slightest bit happy about any of this.

He asked Draco just why the heck he had to attend he knew of several magical schools he could have gone to. That did not have warbling as a closure to dinner. Draco informed him of how bad it would look if he attended another school or worst yet did NOT attend Hogwarts after all the changes he had pressed for. Not only that, but, as a Lord Harry would have his own quarters starting tomorrow. Draco managed to tell Harry that he was positive that was not an every night thing. The blond was positive that he was going to need a whole lot of help to keep Harry under control. Harry was fiercely independent and had spent two years in the political arena.

For Harry this had to be hell on earth stuck under the same roof as Dumbledore. 

Harry did not look at all sure about that but; he made Draco promise that if it was he got to leave and just test out. Draco was praying that singing was not a nightly thing otherwise he would have a lot of explaining to do to a whole lot of people.

The prefects and first years finally caught up with them and the prefect gave the password and had them all go in to the common room as they waited for Severus to come in and give his speech about house unity. Once that was all done he went up and hugged Severus and mumbled in to the man's chest that he wanted to go home. Severus gently rubbed his back and explained he understood however, yule would be here before they all knew it. Besides, tomorrow he would have his own quarters next to Severus's.

Harry finally released Severus and went up to his dorm and was going to unpack until Trudy popped in and told him everything was put away and for him to let her look at his hair for louses. She led him to the bathroom while Draco and the others had just managed not to laugh.

They doubted Harry would ever get passed his phobia of dirty things. They dreaded to think how he was going to act at breakfast when the owls all came swooping in. They knew that anyone else would love it. Harry however, would more than likely be spitting fire and be on a tangent all day about unsanitary birds flying over his food.

Marvolo was rather pleased with how the day went only one person got yelled at, two arguments and no hexing or casualties. And Harry was finally at Hogwarts; tomorrow would be another battle as he knew for a fact Harry would NOT be impressed with the morning mail. That would probably have him snarling and snapping before breakfast was even over; and of course, Dumbledore would get the blame for that as well.

Marvolo shook his head in wonder while other children loved dirt and mud Harry however, wanted nothing to do with it. Oh and there were flying lessons; Marvolo already knew the answer so he did not even bother asking of Harry had changed his mind.

Marvolo tried to ponder a way to get Harry to try it and he could not even come up with one decent argument such as for travel. Harry would simply say that he could apparate, use a portkey or a floo. It was very hard to argue against that kind logic. He shook his head and watched as Trudy scrubbed Harry's scalp almost raw to get rid of non-existent louses. There was no telling the boy that there was nothing there because he would refuse to believe it. Dumbledore better keep his office locked and that hat put up or Harry will try and sneak up there to burn it.

Harry woke up bright and early and got himself a shower and used a drying charm and got dressed rather quickly. Just as the others were starting to open their eyes he already had his book bag ready was draping Rayne on to his shoulders and was out of the dorm and over at Severus' door knocking to see if he was up yet.

Severus opened his door and let Harry in. Harry was telling him he heard a rumor about flying lessons. Severus hid a smile behind his tea cup and told him that it was NOT a rumor the Slytherin's had flying lessons with the Gryffindor's, Harry set his gaze on Severus who then told him that it was optional.

Harry gave a prim nod and Severus mentally laughed. He knew Harry would not fly and would burn the broom shed down just to ensure it. Severus could not understand why Harry refused to fly. Harry had been told that his father had been a quidditch champion one of the best seekers ever. Harry would just shrug and change the topic.

Sirius had told Harry that as a toddler he had loved flying. Harry told Sirius that was then and this was now. And no way in hell was he going to be flying anywhere.

Severus and Harry walked up to the dining hall and Harry was asking Severus about some of the potions that they could brew on the week end and as Severus was telling him a little about one of the articles he had read in his potions journals. They walked passed other students that gave the potions master and young Lord wide berth. Neither it seemed was known for being docile or morning people.

Harry sat down at the table and began to fix himself a bowl of porridge to which he had added some fresh fruit. He had just sprinkled the sugar on it when Draco and the others joined him. He bid them good morning and began to eat his breakfast he was about half finished when it happened.

He heard the sounds of wings and looked up as a nightmare come to life…hundreds of owls came soaring in and flying low at the tables. Some landed on plates; others in pitchers of milk and one dropped in to his bowl of porridge and just laid there like it had died. Harry's eyebrow twitched.

Draco had no idea as to what to do, never had anything like this ever happened before and HE didn't one to be the one to get hexed. Harry slowly stood up and picked up his book bag and began to walk out of the room as the owl's leg gave a twitch.

Marvolo was ….stunned, shocked, perhaps appalled better described this. Never in all his years of living had he ever seen anything like that happen before. He could hear Harry muttering about how a filthy owl had landed in his breakfast. Marvolo had no idea what to say. There just really did not seem to be a solution unless Harry took his meals in his quarters or he ate in the kitchens. Both areas were owl free and they could avoid such things from happening ever again.

Severus was shocked and horrified he expected Harry to blast the owl in to oblivion. However, when he instead just got up and walked out. He knew he had to somehow intercept Harry and calm him down before he blew Hogwarts to hell and back. He got up and went after Harry as the other Slytherin's were just staring at the owl as it twitched.

Harry went to his dorm and called for Trudy and told her all about what had happened. He sighed and twitched some more as she petted him and fed him a calming draught. She knew something like this would happen. However, she had not expected an owl to fall in to his breakfast on the first day of school. She had expected a feather not the whole bloody bird.

He finally stopped twitching and she sent him off to get his schedule and she told him she would pack his trunk and move his belongings to his quarters.

Harry met Severus in the hallway and he gave him a baleful look. Severus hugged him and said how sorry he was that had happened. And really he was; now Harry would not be drug up there for anything as he would now consider it unsanitary. Harry was telling Severus he had never had such problems at his manor.

Severus nodded as he agreed he could never recall even seeing that first owl there. "I hate Dumbledore somehow he made that damn bird ruin my breakfast." Harry muttered as Severus just KNEW that was going to happen.

Harry collected his schedule and listened to Marvolo as he told him the fastest route to get to his classes. Day one was a total bust in Harry's opinion all they did was talk and warn people and promises of tomorrow they would begin. Harry just trudged himself from class to class and ate in the kitchens. He went to his quarters and made the password in parsel and went in and froze all of the paintings as Severus had warned him the paintings were loyal to Dumbledore.

He went and changed and plopped his self down on his couch and stared in to the flames of the fireplace. He really just could not believe this day what a total waste of time. He got up and got out his briefcase and began looking over many different notes and proposals that were in the works. He jotted down a few different things about what could be improved upon and what should be gotten rid of.

He had been working for a while when he heard someone knock at his door he called out for them to enter. He saw Draco and Severus walk in and take in his quarters. "Not bad, but, not home." Harry said as they came over and sat down on the couch. "True." Severus agreed as Harry sat down in the chair across from them and had Mings bring them some tea.

"Harry we have no idea who that owl was from as it didn't have any letter or anything with it. It could have just delivered it then…" Draco trailed off with a shrug as Harry huffed in agitation. 

"That bird was a bloody menace." He said as the other two nodded and accepted their tea. They sat in comfortable silence drinking their tea and eating the lovely scones and muffins that Mings always made.

After a while Harry showed Severus what he had been working on and Severus agreed that they did seem to be very decent and fair things to be asking for. Draco also liked the ideas and wondered who would be getting them to the courts. Harry said that he would be doing it after all if the Headmaster tried to ban him then he will have to ban himself as well. As after all the school should come first. He said with a smirk and the other two laughed.

After a while the other two left and Harry had himself a nice shower then dressed for bed listening to Marvolo as he made a few plans as well for the courts. Harry lay down and covered up with Rayne telling him all about the rodents they had in the castle. Harry laughed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up and got dressed for the day and ordered his breakfast refusing to eat in the great hall. Mings brought him a lovely breakfast that he sat back and enjoyed while reading the morning paper. He was not at all impressed with how the Light was acting up because the old light families wanted everything handed to them instead of working for it.

He shook his head and called them all a load of slackers. He finished eating breakfast and stood up and got his book bag and stepped out of his quarters and went to his first class. He took a seat and got out the necessary items and sat back and waited for the class to begin. He saw a cat hop up on the desk and ignored it. Soon enough everyone was present and Harry found out the cat was really Minerva. He hadn't seen her in a long time as she had been busy with this and that.

Harry was not impressed with the whole match to needle thing and had it done on the first try and was now just playing around. Minerva stepped over and picked up the hat pin he had made she looked at him and he looked at her. She gave him a small smile and gave him 10 points for a splendid hat pin.

The bushy haired girl glared in his direction. How dare he already be making hat pins when she could not even make a needle?

Harry just sat back in his seat and helped those that asked for it. By the time class was over almost all the Slytherin's had needles.

Next class was pretty much the same thing. Marvolo had him learning all of these two years ago. And three weeks before he came here Marvolo had him doing a refresher of all of the classes. So Harry was really and truly ahead of everyone else and that was the way he liked it.

During his down times he studied all that he could get his hands on. He wanted to be as smart as Marvolo was and it was like Marvolo knew everything. So he wanted to know everything also. The first chance he had he went down to the chamber and spent an evening with Calisto telling her everything that was going on.

Rayne had somehow had managed to find his way down to the chamber and came up to Harry totally ignoring Calisto and began telling all that he had heard. Harry arched an eyebrow at just how petty some of those kids were.

He just shook his head and thanked Rayne who snuggled in to him. Calisto was eyeing the other snake and Harry explained to her that Rayne kept him advised at all times as to what was going on. She gave a nod and then yawned a bit.

Harry bid her a farewell and then left to go back to his quarters. He used his mage sight to avoid people and traps. You could always make yourself invisible however; you could never hide your magical signature.

Harry took a shower and got dressed for bed he had decided that he would take one more look at his paperwork. He stepped in to the living room and he noticed something shining near his desk in the form of someone under a cloak. With a flick of his wrist someone invisible went soaring across the room and landed hard in to stone wall and Harry was over at them with his wand. Rayne had once again grown is size and had the intruder in his coils and was slowly constricting them. Harry walked over and cancelled out the spell and smirked wickedly when he saw one of Dumbledore's spies in his quarters.

Harry woke him up and gave him a smile as he took a seat from across the man. He acted like they were having an afternoon tea and not an interrogation. Harry called for Trudy and told her to bring him veritaserum and his 'special' potion. She gave a nod and popped out; Harry did not say a word and just continued to smile at the man.

By the time Trudy returned the man was sweating like crazy. Harry had Rayne tighten his grip as he did the man gasped and Harry poured the veritaserum in the man's mouth and closed his hand over his mouth and pinched his nose shut. The man swallowed and Harry released him and had Rayne loosen his grip a bit.

Harry gave the man a calculating look then began "Who are you?"

"My name is Alastair Moody I am also known as Mad eye Moody"

"How did you get in here?"

"Albus over rode your password and allowed me entry."

"What were you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you to go to sleep so I could get your paperwork for the upcoming court dates."

Harry chuckled darkly and gave Moody the imperius potion "Imperio. You will go back and if he asks you had no problems and inform Dumbledore that you completely checked the quarters and could not find any paperwork at all. From this day forth you will write me anything to do with Dumbledore's plans. No matter how big plans or how small the plans are." Harry said and had Rayne release Moody. "Now go." He said as the man nodded and straightened himself up and walked out of the quarters.

Harry went to work and straightened up his mess. He did not know what to do if Dumbledore could breach his quarters so easily then anyone could come in here. He sat down and pondered this as Marvolo seethed at what Dumbledore had done. He knew like Harry did they were limited on their choices.

Harry sat there one leg crossed over the other and had one foot bouncing. He did not like this that man could probably use the Hogwarts elves to spy on him. He gave a small growl and got up and paced around trying to find a solution to his problems. He finally got out his scrying mirror and began to spy on Albus.

Well Moody had said and done as Harry had wanted him to and the man was now leaving to go home. Albus was looking over the paperwork and nodded his head in satisfaction. He was much happier seeing papers filled with all sorts of muggle ideas.

The old fool was saying how Harry must now coming around and finally seeing that muggles really were not the bane of the world. Harry rolled his eyes at that as Marvolo snorted. That man was so damn deluded it was shameful. Next he started telling Fawkes how soon he planned on forcing Harry to eat in the Great Hall so he could better keep an eye on him. The owl incident was surely forgiven and overlooked. Harry huffed at that and muttered under his breath.

Dumbledore then made his greatest mistake ever he told Fawkes how he was currently working on getting a power of attorney made up then he planned on drugging Harry and having him sign it. Harry saw red as did Marvolo.

That had been a declaration of war and that old goat was going to lose. Harry called for Trudy and had her go get Severus. There was no way Harry was going to spend one more night in this place after all that happened. The owl he could overlook, finding a stranger in his room he could not plans for Dumbledore to take all that he had worked for no way in hell.

Severus came in and Harry told him everything; he also informed the man that he was just going to test out or get a private tutor. He refused to spend another moment in this castle when that mad man could get at him at any time.

Severus agreed that the castle did obey the Headmaster but instead of leaving he suggested Harry just stay in the Chamber of secrets. He did not think any of the elves even knew about it and he had no idea if Trudy could get to him.

Harry gave a terse nod began gathering his things then used a wandless spell and had them all packed up. No way was he staying another night in here when Dumbledore could so easily get to him. Harry shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket and walked over to Rayne and picked him up. As they left the quarters they walked down the hall a bit when Harry heard a voice ask why Rayne was being carried.

Harry paused and looked around and found small stone snakes swirling around looking at Rayne who looked back at them. Harry hissed ~open~ and the wall faded away revealing a door that Harry and Severus stepped in and both of them gasped Harry gasped at how filthy the room was and Severus gasped because the room had to have been Salazar Slytherin's quarters.

"I am guessing the house elves do not know about this room." Harry said as he walked throughout the place with Severus. Severus shook his head and looked at the library with akin of someone that had discovered the Holy Grail. Harry also looked at the library and noticed many books were in parseltongue. Harry offered to make translated copies for Severus who willingly agreed.

"Harry, I think you should stay in here as only you would ever be able to enter these quarters. Not only that but, you would be a lot closer should something come up." He pointed out and Harry gave a nod and called for Trudy who appeared in the room and looked around in mild disgust. She told Harry she would get some other elves and they would have the place clean in no time at all.

She popped out and Marvolo came out and wandered around the room in awe. "I searched this castle high and low and never did I even see the guardians of these rooms. I spent over five years searching for the chamber of secrets. Somehow, I bypassed these rooms" He said as he ran a hand lightly over a book.

Severus gave a nod as Rayne was looking about perched on Marvolo's shoulders. "I can see how it would be easy to do. After all, I have walked these halls for almost 13 years and I cannot ever recall seeing them myself. I do believe it was Rayne who caught the guardian's attention." He said taking a book down from the shelf and opening the cover and smiling faintly. Who knew Godric and Salazar had a thing for each other?

Trudy came back with a small army of elves who immediately went to work cleaning the place within an inch of its life. Marvolo stepped back and Harry came out and asked Trudy if she could make it so the only elves to enter here were the Peverell elves. He was taking no chances with Dumbledore doing something wicked.

Trudy gave a nod and went to work making it happen as the elves cleaned the library Harry noticed a painting of a man that was watching him and Severus with intense interest. Harry found the man to be very attractive and that did not please Marvolo at all. Harry was too young to be looking at anyone like that.

Harry walked up to the portrait and smiled at the man as Rayne also looked up and hissed at the man making him smirk a bit as Rayne began telling the man about how he found life in the castle and about the King of Serpents he had seen.

Harry interrupted Rayne telling him that had been Calisto he had seen. The man covered his mouth as he started laughing at the two of them. They both looked up at him and Harry began to hiss at him only to have Severus come up and shove a book under his nose making him sneeze.

He glared at Severus but read the passage and laughed "You are an evil, evil man Severus Snape. But, I adore that side of you." Harry said and gave him a hug as he started to make plans with Severus on brewing a potion that would have the person speaking several different languages for a week.

"I see you two enjoy my books." He said lightly as Harry and Severus both looked up at him.

"Yes, especially this one, I can really use a lot of these listed. I am Lord Harry Peverell, Black, Potter and this is Potions Master Severus Snape also known as Lord Prince. " Harry said trying not to start reading the book.

"I am guessing you both already know who I am." He replied as a snake came in to the frame and started hissing at the man giving him a report at all that was going on.

"You are Potions Master Salazar Slytherin the greatest potions master in the world next to Severus. He is the youngest potions master on record." Harry said making Severus blush and look away. Harry always did have a way of making him blush the way he went on about him.

Salazar was very curious indeed about these two that had found his chambers. He noticed they were a lot more than just teacher and student. They appeared to be very good friends as well. He saw the way the younger one seemed to idolize the older one and he smiled a bit.

"Harry, hush now child there is no need in bragging about me." Severus said fighting a blush and trying to quiet the child down as he could go on forever about Severus' talents and curse anyone who disagreed with him.

Marvolo was feeling very left out and highly upset that Severus was getting all the glory. Granted he was not there in the flesh; but, and honorable mention would be nice. He huffed and gave Harry a mental poke to remind him that he was indeed still there and would like a mention as well. After all, he was the one that had taught Harry the theory about potions.

Harry gave a small laugh and started telling Salazar all about Marvolo going on about him quite a bit. He mentioned how Marvolo had basically raised him and taught him practically everything he knew about magic and potions. When Salazar asked where this person was at Harry stepped back in to his mind at let Marvolo come out.

To say that Salazar was surprised would have been a huge understatement. Marvolo explained the situation to Salazar as well as the fact it was the current Head Master that had got this whole thing started.

He also informed Salazar that he was his descendent as was Harry both of them came from the Peverell line only Harry had the ability to be a necromancer. He told Salazar he had been trying to finish his work but, Dumbledore kept getting in his way then the whole deal with the prophecy. He proudly informed him though; Harry had been doing an excellent job these past two years in getting Salazar's job done. Once again Dumbledore kept trying to save the bloody muggles and protect the damn things.

Marvolo shook his head and told Salazar that it was a long hard fight that Harry had been fighting but, things were indeed turning around for the world. There were plenty of schools, daycares, orphanages; bookshops that had coffee shops built in them, potions bookstores that also sold potions. Several other things that had come to their world that was greatly improving it and if everyone were finally able to get a job as the market was steadily growing. All thanks to Harry's hard work.

Salazar looked at him very thoughtfully and asked him about the muggleborns as they had not been mentioned at all. Marvolo told him that Harry had been able to get a muggleborn registry passed that would tell when one had been born. Then they had a division of wizarding child services donated to nothing but muggleborns making sure that none of them were abused or mistreated. If they were then they were brought to one of the orphanages here in the magical world. Harry had also opened two schools for muggleborn children to teach them their ways and also for them to learn the basics of magic and potion making.

Marvolo paused and told Salazar that the current Head Master had fought Harry over those things. However, all thanks to the registry and the muggleborn division over 100 muggleborn children have been saved from abuse. He looked at Salazar who gave him a proud nod. Marvolo gave him a small smile and he could feel Harry yawning.

He bid his ancestor a good night then went to get Harry in to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very fun day.

Harry came out and crawled in to bed and Severus stuck around long enough to tuck him in. Harry laughed a bit at that but thanked the man anyways as he walked out of the quarters.  
Harry fell in to a deep sleep not realizing the room's guardians were keeping a close watch on him.

The next morning Harry grumbled about getting up but did so to avoid Marvolo lecturing him. Harry went and got a fast shower and then dried off and quickly dressed and took a seat in the library at the desk and began to eat his muffin as he read the morning paper and snarled at it for bringing such bad news.

"I swear I just can't take this anymore! Those bloody fools what the hell do they want? Handouts, I most certainly think not! They can just get a job like everyone else and earn their gold the same way. They are such lazy sods! And will you just look at the stocks…I am almost damn positive they were climbing high yesterday and today they have plummeted! All of this is Dumbledore's fault he is far reaching that bastard is. If he were to actually do his job he would be richer than me. " Harry sniffed then drank down his juice and got his book bag and picked up Rayne and left.

Salazar managed to not laugh out loud as the child went on a tangent and raved about what the world was coming to. He watched him with ever deepening interest as the boy read his mail and sorted it in to piles and then quickly drank down his juice and got his book bag and took his familiar and left the room.

Harry attended all of his classes and was not impressed at all with that Granger chit. She kept bouncing in her seat to get noticed and Severus snarled at her almost making her cry. Severus had bluntly informed her she was not the only student in the room that knew the answers. And for her to keep her bum on her seat or he would use a sticking charm.

Harry just sat there and looked bored as anything and Severus started calling on him to answer some questions to see if he was even paying attention. He answered them all and laughed at the last question and when he calmed down he gave him the answer that Severus smirked at him for.

It had been the recipe from the potion they had read the night before.

Hermione was looking through her book and did not see a single one of those questions in her book so she raised her hand to ask the professor about it and he just gave a look. She shrunk back and he informed them all that Lord Potter was almost at his level when brewing potions.

Hermione was shocked as was half the class except the Slytherin's; they just shook their heads. Harry hadn't said a word and looked at Severus and asked him what they would be brewing today. At hearing that Severus smirked down at Harry and brought him up to where he had a lab set up and told him to brew what was on the parchment. Harry giggled and got to work as the others worked on a boil cure.

At the end of class Harry had filled 10 crystal vials of the potion and smiled at Severus. They both knew who would get a dose of this before the court date. Smirking still Harry quickly cleaned up his works space and put away any extra ingredients. Then he cleaned out his cauldron before putting it away.

Harry then picked up his book bag and left the room walking along with Draco.

Harry chuckled again and went to his next class which was herbology. Oh how he had missed planting flowers and pruning back shrubs and such; however, his aunt had never made him handle the fertilizer knowing the family would not hear the end of it; until Vernon gave the child a snifter of brandy and put him to bed.

She instead handled that part of the gardening to save her sanity. Harry had not been in class not even 10 minutes and he was ready to have a full blown out snit; and had been fed a calming drought by Trudy who shook her head then popped back out. After class was over Draco came up and used several cleaning charms on Harry's hands.

Hermione just watched in fascination as Harry was swearing he would never attend another class that had him doing such filthy things. At first Hermione thought he was acting or was being a little drama queen then she realized; Harry meant every single word he was saying. She then looked over and saw Pansy who was trying not to laugh as she led him in to the castle and promised he could take a nice long hot shower and scrub himself clean.

Teddy looked at Draco and laughed "Well so much for the theory that he will get over his filth phobia I think this class just made it worst. Really, if it had not been for that elf bringing him the calming drought; I do believe he would have destroyed the green houses just to get out of there. Honestly, the way he paled when she told us to put our hands in the dragon dung. You would have thought she had just… " He broke off laughing as Draco shook his head.

"Yes, Teddy my Head of House cannot stand anything dirty and he having to put his hands in dragon dung; honestly, I do not think he has ever done that before and if he did. It had been a one-time deal. I really do believe he will drop this class. Honestly, it is not like he needs it any ways. He will just test out of herbology I know him; just so he will not have to come back here. Anyways, I need to use Uncle Sev's floo. I need to floo mother and tell her what happened so she can make Harry his favorite biscuits." Draco said with a nod and walked away being followed by Teddy who was just shaking his head.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought back on a magazine article she had read about people that Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. She was guessing was what Harry had and she felt a bit bad for him. From what she had read just one single thing could throw their entire day off course. Seems like herbology was the thing for him; she walked back to her dorm trying to figure out why he had never gotten help or why no one else had helped him. Perhaps she could send a note to Professor Snape he was Harry's Head of House after all.

Harry went in to his new quarters and threw his book bag across the room and set Rayne down on a chair as he started stripping on his way to the shower. Once in he turned on the taps and got the water as hot as he could stand it and started scrubbing down. He practically scrubbed himself raw he could not believe that he had been forced to handle dragon feces. He had only done that once and never again would his aunt let him anywhere near the stuff.

She had Uncle Vernon give some brandy and put him to bed. Especially, after she had seen how he had tried to scrub himself raw. Normally Petunia did not touch him; when she saw his skin she had rubbed a cream on his skin that did make it feel better and she swore he would never have to do anything like that again. And she had not lied he had never again had he had to do such a thing; really that class should be left to people who enjoyed playing in feces.

Harry emerged from the shower almost two hours later his skin red and pruned. He dried off and before he could get dressed Mings was in standing in front of him with a cream for his abused skin. Harry had held still as Mings applied it to the now raw body. He just shook his head. He did not understand his young master at all; he hoped that this incident would not repeat itself. After the cream was on and had absorbed in Mings bowed then popped out. Harry then put on some clean clothes and went to the library and called for Trudy. He had his head in his hands and asked her to bring him a ginger beer and Severus please.

Marvolo would have tried to help but had no idea what to say. Really, this made the second time the boy almost scrubbed his skin off because of someone had thought it was a good idea to make him handle fertilizer. He just shook his head he was out of his depth here. Severus and Lucius were the two that could calm him down. 

Trudy came in and had Severus following her. Severus came in and took a seat across from Harry as began his rant about his opinion of having to handle dragon feces for an hour. He then went on to tell Severus that even after scrubbing himself for two hours he still did not feel clean. The boy sighed and shook his head and gave a small sniff.

Salazar ducked out of his painting and was he had his hand over his mouth as he was trying not to ask questions. He could not understand how someone would try and scrub their skin off. He wanted to help the child yet, he had no idea of how to go about it. One thing that was clear; he was fond of the boy and wanted to help him.

Severus just held Harry till he wore himself out and calmed down then gave him his ginger beer and shared some of Narcissa' fresh made biscuits. She had sent them to him by house elf with a note explaining what had happened so Severus could be prepared. Severus was very glad she had done that otherwise he would have been out of his depth. He had read several books about different mental disorders and psychology He still was unsure where Harry's phobia of dirt came from.

He even went so far as to talk to Petunia and Vernon and even they could not tell him much. Other than he was worse than Petunia when it came to keeping the home clean and his aversion to certain things. His cousin had come in to the room and told Severus how Harry would refuse to walk in certain places after it rained or if there was snow melting. He even told him how one teacher had tried to force Harry to finger paint and the fit that he had making all of the paint in the school vanish.

Severus had just leaned back in the couch and looked at them and Petunia told him that they had even thought of getting Harry therapy. However, she then gave a shrug and Vernon had nodded. Severus guessed that was about the time that Harry had come back to the magical world and all three nodded.

Earlier Ms. Granger came to him with her concern of Harry having OCD and explained why she thought he had it. He thanked the girl and informed her he would see that Harry was taken care of. He was somewhat amazed that even though she saw Harry as a rival she also wanted him to be taken care of. He gave a small smile at the thought of how Harry managed to somehow always get people on his side.

Harry sniffled a bit and munched on the cookies and drank his ginger beer. He looked at Severus sadly and told him again he wanted to go home where such things do not happen. Severus gave a small nod and told him after their court hearings they could go and Harry could go and take his OWLS if he passed them with O+'s he would take Harry on as his apprentice.

Harry looked at Severus to see if he was being serious. He knew as well as the rest of the world that Severus NEVER took on apprentices. When he saw the truth in the man's eyes he gave a whoop and leapt in to his arms and began thanking him profusely and hugging the life out of the man. Anyone would kill to have a chance to be this man's apprentice; when he was known for never even considering taking one. Harry was totally over the moon and Severus was laughing lightly at having Harry perked right back up again. This way he could keep a closer watch on the child and still be able to fulfill his promise to Lilly. And have a companion that enjoyed brewing as much as he did.

Salazar had come back and had seen that small interaction and smiled a bit. He had also been reluctant to ever take an apprentice. That was a lifelong commitment that was one of the things that both he and Godric could agree on. Many people thought that once your mastery was done you just forgot about your mentor. That was entirely untrue; they were there to be that someone that could help you out or point you in the right direction of you ever lost your way. The relationship between master and apprentice was a very close one. To Salazar they would most definitely always be a part of each other's life no matter what.

Severus asked him if he wanted to let his cat out to play a bit and Harry readily agreed and changed forms causing the Salazar to gasp in amazement at how talented the young boy was. Such power at such a young age; he wished he were alive again so he could be the one to help the boy to harness all of that power. He watched as Severus already had a few charmed cat nip mice to dancing around the room and having the cub chase them down.

Severus laughed as the cub was going crazy trying to catch all the mice. This was a nice exercise and usually resulted in Harry sleeping very well and all of his daily troubles for gotten. Severus finally calmed the cub down after an hour and read to him a potions journal lightly scratching Harry's ear as he did so. The shadow jaguar finally drifted off in to a deep sleep.

Severus looked down and gave him a small smile and gently got up from the couch and put the journal away and left the room and came back with a small quilt and covered the cub up. As he turned to leave he noticed Salazar giving him an odd look that immediately had him on edge. He walked over and looked at his idol and arched an eyebrow. Salazar smirked at him and asked him how long the boy had been an animagus. Severus had to stop and think before he told him about two years. Salazar seemed to find that fascinating; he then asked why he would make the boy his apprentice when he has heard around that Severus would never take one.

At that Severus smirked and told him that he had made a promise to the child's mother to look after the boy. So far for the past two years he has been the child's mentor trying to be someone that Harry could come to no matter what. Besides that, they both share a deep love of potions. So Severus said he was fulfilling Lilly's wish and his own to actually have an apprentice that had the same drive and fire that he had for potions. Salazar nodded in understanding and smirked a bit when he saw the cub doing a sneak attack on Severus which he could now dodge. He then shooed the cub off to bed and tucked him in before going to bed himself.

Marvolo was stunned to say the least he had never thought that Severus would make Harry his apprentice. Sure the boy had all of the knowledge; and the fire and the drive to be one. Marvolo figured at this rate Harry would achieve that mastery in probably less than a year as he would either be found in the courtrooms or the potions lab. He mentally shook his head as he thought more about Harry's future. How many more masteries would the boy get before he was 20? Just how much more could the boy do before he got fed up with it all and packed his bags and left them all? He would have to talk to Lucius and Severus and see about making sure that the boy started to have some fun added in to his life. He gave a small nod and drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke early the next morning and got up and dressed for a fun filled day in court. Really these bastards were driving him mad. Dumbledore and his save the muggles that the Weasley's have finally dropped. Especially, seeing just what some muggles did to their children. That ended that bandwagon real fast. Harry would admit there were some good things that muggles did have however; he REFUSED to try and save every damn one of them. Harry had put his hair in a ponytail and used the silver hair clip that bore a silver serpent with an emerald eye. Harry had found the hair clip in a desk drawer and decided to use it.

He stepped in to the library and Salazar blinked in surprise seeing his hair clip in Harry's hair. The boy was dressed in a pair of black trousers and black dragon hide boots that went up his calves. His shirt was a white button up that was tucked in and a black belt that had a coiled snake on the buckle. He also wore a black vest and a black dress robe that sported three family crests. Salazar had to admit the child looked very businesslike and not the kind you wanted to cross.

Trudy popped in and told him he had visitors at the door. Harry quickly gave Trudy a vial and told her to put the whole thing in to Dumbledore's drink. The two of them shared a smirk that made Salazar shiver.

He watched the boy walk out of the room then come back in laughing as he saw a great many people with him. Harry introduced all of them to Salazar who was impressed by how many people actually looked up to the child and counted on him.

The one that did catch his eye though was the one calling his self Nicholas Flamel. He had a feeling he knew who this person was just by the shocked look he had given him. Suddenly a groan was heard and it was time for all of the men to go to court and the women would wait there to hear the good news.

Salazar laughed a bit as the woman all started chatting and another young boy entered and hugged the blond woman and asked her how she had been. It seemed to Salazar that Harry was Head of their House. All of the women chatted about this and that and one of them picked up Rayne and placed him on the table with a warming charm as she kept chatting.

Harry was doing his best not to laugh out loud. Dumbledore stood up to make his proposal and started babbling away in some language that no one in the court room understood. He watched as the man closed his mouth gave a small cough and tried again only to start speaking mermish. Dumbledore tried for lucky number three and found his self speaking troll. The head of the proposal board was not impressed at all and glared at Dumbledore.

The man gave a deep sigh that sounded totally disgusted.

The only ones that were highly amused were those that fully supported Harry. When the head of the proposal board finally demanded to know what exactly Dumbledore thought he was doing; he was met with Dumbledore snarling and howling like a werewolf.

Harry could not help it as he lowered his head to keep from laughing. The mental images he had were not helping him at all; as he was positive that Dumbledore WAS frothing at the mouth. He suddenly heard the courtroom door slam shut and he raised his eyes to see that Dumbledore had in fact left.

Harry then cleared his throat and put forth his ideas for a few of shops that could be opened add more jobs to the market. Needless to say that had been the magic word as they all wanted to hear what he had in mind. He pulled out a small colored glass ball and held it a loft in the air and called out "light' suddenly the patterns were moving on the glass orb. He then told them that this here would not use hardly any of their magic and even a squib could use it that was how little it took.

He said these orbs could be used in nurseries so the infants could have a bit of light and when they got older held up a few others only the glass was colored and in different shapes and he called out "light" they all lit up and it was a soft glow. He said these could be used in bedrooms or hallways or even in bathrooms. So this way no one stubs their toes and the monsters under the bed are kept at bay. He also introduced several brighter versions that could be used for reading, dining, or whatever reason they may need a brighter light and it will not be a fire hazard.

The vote was taken and it was made so; Harry could now open a few factories to make these and a few shops to sell them. He had a soft smile as he took the small figures down from the air and placed them back in his back pack.

He then called out an idea that had long ago gone out of style. That there could be a shop dedicated to the making and procuring of the self-updating family tree tapestries. He had actually spoken with a few carpenters that would be more than happy to make the looms if anyone actually wanted to start making those again. At once that idea was voted on and everyone had agreed with it.

Harry then asked everyone what they thought of a shop that made custom tapestries. You go in and place the order for what you want then either you pick it up or it is sent you. Many started talking about it and many agreed that would be a great idea and votes were taken and it was passed.

Harry then asked for a new alley to be made so that many of these new shops could be placed in there as well as many of the other new shops that were cropping up. He also suggested an adult alley. This alley way would be for the adults and not children; more meaning, the adults could have nice romantic dinner without worrying about a group of screaming children ruining the mood. Or running past and have a prank thrown in their dinner. Perhaps, even a hotel or three for a romantic night or two away and all of the hotels could have themed rooms.

Such as one room could be charmed to look like Greek sunset at the ocean side with the sounds of waves and ocean birds, another could look like Egyptian palace complete with music and the sounds of the Nile. This way the couple has a few nights away somewhere 'exotic' and they have not even left England. Harry had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. It seemed like that vote was already a yes before he even finished.

Harry and the others walked out of the court room and Lucius was talking about where exactly they could add these two new alleys. Harry was telling Lucius it would be best to have them near Diagon alley that way they are not taking away business from there. Lucius agreed though said they would probably have to buy up some muggle properties in order to get those made. Harry gave a small nod and said that he could get Trudy to get him a map of the surrounding area then get back with Lucius.

Severus then led Harry to the fifth floor where they did testing for OWLS and NEWTS. He went in with Harry as he informed them that he wished to take his OWLS. He received the test papers and a quill from the woman behind the desk and Harry began his tests. He found them all to be ridiculously easy. Well, considering he had a Dark Lord teaching him from the age of one. It went without saying he learned a lot of theory and he had spent two years doing all of his practical work. He gave a small sniff and turned in his tests then asked when he could do that practical part of the exam.

An old man came up and put Harry through his paces where the exams were concerned and even gave him extra points for his tea pot and his snuff box. He received more credits for his cheering charm and his levitation charm. His defense was amazing and once again he got more points for being able to do a patronus. He was told he would have his results in a couple of days and Harry gave a nod and left with Severus.

They apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts and made the walk up the road. Lucius and Nicholas caught up with them and congratulated Severus and Harry for another lovely prank. They all laughed and Harry told them he was going to put that memory in a pensive. That caused even more laughter as they walked in to the school and made their way down the stairs to the dungeons. They reached the guardians and Harry bid them to open the door and they did.

Once they stepped in they all walked in to the library and Mings brought the men some brandy and Harry got a ginger beer. Lucius and Nicholas told them everything that had happened and even Salazar laughed with them. He had found that to be a rather amusing way to keep your political opponent busy. Harry then informed them that he had taken his OWLS and should be hearing back in a couple of days if he had passed or not. That made all of them except Salazar laugh as they already had a feeling that he had passed.

Mings set up a large dining table and they all gathered around as Mings brought them a feast. Everyone was chatting about how the week had been and Harry confessed as much as he liked some of the things here he could not wait to go back to his manor.

Everyone had seen that one coming and had to agree with him that there was no place quite like home. Andromeda told Harry how Nymphadora was doing in her auror training and had been very sad that she had not been able to come. Harry told her to tell Dora it was alright she is always welcome to visit whenever she can. This had made Andromeda smile she truly loved Harry being her Head of House.

Harry began talking with Andromeda about a lot of the politics that had been going on that he had not been able to attend to. She told him things were going very well and she had also opened another department in the ministry. She told him she so far had two offices open one was for free legal help should anyone needing it for whatever reason. The second was for people who could not afford a lawyer to draw up will and other things. Again it was all free for the people. Harry gave a nod and told her that was an excellent idea and he was very glad she had come up with it.

Andromeda beamed happily and Salazar smiled a bit at how the child handled business. His ears perked up when he asked the blond woman named Narcissa how things were going with the goblins. She said everything was going wonderfully as she had been playing the market and everyone was making plenty of gold.

She said that the goblins had been highly impressed with how the small loan company was doing. She said they were most pleased with how the gold has been rolling in. Harry gave a nod and asked her if she knew of any other people that were good at the market if so open an office in the same department with the lawyers and have these people charge a small fee for any and all stocks they handle for people. All of them agreed; that would be very lucrative. Narcissa said she would talk to a couple of friends and see if they would want to do that.

Nicholas just smiled at how well Harry was doing and looked over at Salazar. He had an idea that Salazar knew who he was. After dinner all of the guests took a tour of the quarters as Nicholas followed the other's around already knowing the lay out of the quarters. It had been ages since he had last been in the chambers. He had found it rather interesting to see Harry wearing what he had gifted Salazar with ages ago. Many a century had passed since those days. He asked Harry if he minded him staying the night there and Harry readily agreed that he could. Harry showed the others out as Nicholas walked around the library humming a small tune.

Salazar looked at him and tears flowed from his eyes as he whispered two words "Free me."

Nicholas walked up and placed a hand on the frame and gave him a small smile. "You are the foolish one that trapped yourself in there. Tell me how to-" He was cut off as Harry came back in and began attacking a thick pile of files. Nicholas gave Salazar a wink and went over to Harry to see what the child was up to now and he held back a laugh as he saw some of his notes to himself.

Harry leaned back in his chair and thought about the battle he had with Grindelwald or supposed battle. He sifted through sheets of papers' that had the supposed account. So far Harry had six different versions and all more thrilling than the last. There had been no one present just the two of them and it was Dumbledore's words and words of those that wished to be remembered as hero's that had echoed across history.

After all; it was the victors that wrote history not the losers.

Oh how he would just love to get in to that office for a week or so and do a whole lot of heavy snooping. Harry began to ponder how he could pull that off without getting caught. Stealing the wand and cloak had been one thing. Being a nosey arse was another. He made a bet with himself that he would find a lot of information and none of it would paint Dumbledore in a very good light either. 

He had finished all of his paper work and looked over at Nicholas who was reading a newspaper. Harry went and gave the man a hug and told him he was going to bed. Nicholas held Harry close to him and kissed the top of his head and promised to see him in the morning. He watched as Harry walked away and shook his head as Salazar looked at Nicholas with many questions in his eyes.

"Harry is my many times great-grandson I only recently found out about him. My wife cursed Dumbledore for I think it was a week… then again it could have been a month. " He said with a shrug not really caring what his wife got up too. Granted they did love each other however, every hundred years or so they would separate then come back together after a few years vacation.

Salazar gave a small nod as he ran his hands along the edges of his painting attempting to remember how he had gotten himself stuck in it. He glanced over at Nicholas who was reading over the papers Harry had been writing on. "Isn't that a bit rude reading through his paper work?" He asked him as Nicholas shook his head in the negative. "No, he would have shown me in the morning anyways." He said with a smirk.

Salazar shook his head well remembering how the other one had an insatiable curiosity. He hated for anything to be a secret and he had hated Yule with a passion as everyone had to hide his presents under a mountain of wards to keep him out of them.

He laughed remembering those days and felt a surge of determination fill him. He would have all of that back once again as soon as he freed himself from this damn portrait. He had thought it was a great idea back then to find his immortality in a painting. Now it seemed like the most foolish damn thing he could have ever done. He had forgotten the spell to release himself. He could feel Nicholas watching him and he sighed sadly.

"Salazar you will come out of there if for no other reason than to help us create a whole new wizarding world. Harry is doing a wonderful job so far of getting things as they should be and has had many of those muggle lovers arrested and fined. Soon, once we have Dumbledore out of the way …Our dreams will finally come true." He said as he ran his fingers along Salazar's cheek.

"I miss you so much and my wife is a very poor substitute for you. She is not you and you are all I have ever wanted." Nicholas said to him as he watched Salazar start to cry as he wanted to be with his lover so bad it was killing him. All he had to do was remember the spell then he would be free.

"Soon I swear I will be free and then as you said; we will create a new world that will be ours." He vowed as he watched Nicholas give him a nod.

"I need to go and get some sleep as I have had a rather long day. Good night my love; I hope you sleep well." He whispered as he once again caressed the others cheek before walking away to the guest room that once upon a time had been a nursery.

The next morning greeted Harry with sunshine as he quickly got up and went to the bathroom and used the loo then took a fast shower. He hurriedly dressed and used the clip to hold his hair back as he ran to the library startling Salazar as he ran in and launched himself at the desk and began scribbling in a book as fast as he could. He just had to get his ideas written down before he forgot them all. The dream had been so inspiring and gave him so many different ideas as to what he could be doing to improve many of his businesses.

He was finally sitting down in the chair as he continued writing at a frantic pace. If these ideas actually worked there would be no stopping him. He had only one obstacle in his path and that was Albus Dumbledore. The man refused to see reason and wanted to meld the two worlds together. That would be their destruction he really did not understand how the man could not see that.

He finally settled down and called for Trudy to bring him his breakfast. He sat down at the table and began to read the newspaper. He gave a small sigh at how there really was not anything newsworthy in the paper. He began to eat a crumpet with clotted cream as Nicholas walked in. The older man took a seat across from Harry and gave him a small smile.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of tea and added a couple of sugar cubes.

"Yes, I had many inspirational dreams last night. I made sure to write them all down. I really am not sure if I will be presenting them until a later date. I need to get them fine-tuned first and make an argument to get them to agree." He said as he ate another crumpet.

Nicholas nodded but did not press for details knowing Harry would divulge the information when ready. "So what will we be doing today?" he asked as he got himself a crumpet and buttered it.

"I was thinking of doing a few spot inspections of the orphanages and then later in the evening having a nice family dinner here. There does seem to be enough room for everyone to be here." He said as he stood up and placed his napkin on the table. "I was thinking you and Severus could join me if you like." He said his eyes betraying his casual words.

"Let me finish eating and I will join you. Why don't you go and get Severus and I will have Trudy inform every one of the dinner tonight." Nicholas said as Harry beamed at him and gave him a hug. Harry gave a nod and went to get his familiar before he hurried off to get Severus.

He looked up at Salazar and smiled faintly. "I feel as though you have lost your hair clip for good." He said chuckling lightly as Salazar gave him a dour look.

"Yes, I have noticed he favors it as much as I do. I have a feeling he will not surrender it without a fight." He sighed as he ran his fingers along the edges of his painting and again tried to remember the spell he had used.

"Perhaps or he may ask me to procure him one as well before handing it back over to you. In fact I may do just that purchase him a few hair clips and see if he chooses them over yours." He said with a faint smile as he stood up also dropped his napkin on the table. He called for Trudy and told her what Harry wanted done. Trudy gave him a nod and told him all would be taken care of.

Nicholas waked over and brushed his hand against Salazar's cheek "Until later my love." He whispered as he turned and walked away. Salazar felt his chest tighten as he knew he could not go with Nicholas to do what they were off to do. It pained him to no end knowing his lover was out there and ha had trapped himself in a painting. He snarled in a fit of temper as he wracked his mind to remember the spell to get himself out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had left his new quarters and walked down to Severus' private quarters. He knocked on the edge of the painting and pointedly ignored the guardian. The door guardian was an old man that had been a potion professor and had been a holy terror. Severus opened his door and let Harry in before Harry got upset enough and cast a hex on the painting.

"I was wondering if you would like to join Nicholas and me as we go and do a few spot inspections on the orphanages and join us for a family dinner later this evening." Harry said as he sat down on the couch.

Severus smiled faintly and nodded "Yes, I would enjoy that making sure the children are being treated well and perhaps we could have lunch at one of the café's that have opened up." He suggested as he also took a seat on the couch. He truly enjoyed his time with Harry he was one of the few that had a passion for potions as he did.

Harry smiled at him "Yes, that would very nice and we also get to see what new shops have been set up." He said as he looked at him "I am hoping I passed my O.W.L.S so I can become your apprentice. You know for my N.E.W.T.S I will be taking ancient runes, arithamancy, astronomy, charms, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, and potions of course. I had thought about care of magical creatures. However, I am not sure what that class could actually do for me. "He said and chewed his lower lip as he thought about it.

"It could be helpful if you wanted to know about them and had a desire to work with them. I myself found it interesting due to the fact of what creatures were used in potions. However, you could just buy the book Fantastic Beasts and where to find them and be done with it." He said as he leaned back and smirked as Harry also smirked.

"I think I will do that as I really have no desire to be around animals that much. I have heard that some of the animals are rather nasty." He said as he cleared his throat and gave Severus a smile.

"Well for your N.E.W.T.S you will be very busy studying for seven classes as well as being my apprentice. That also does not include your political career that you have; how exactly do you plan on doing everything?" he asked worried that Harry would burn out.

Harry gave him a small smile "I have been studying all of those courses for many years now remember? I could take the N.E.W.T.S right now and pass with no worries. I am only doing this because everyone expects me to. So, I am giving everyone what they want." He shrugged and looked at Severus. "To me those classes will be like a refresher course. So, I have no worries that I can do all of my homework ahead of schedule and still have time for everything else." He said with a nod.

Severus gave a nod of agreement and smirked slightly "So, what will you do with all of your free time?" he asked hoping Harry would want to be in the lab with him researching new ways to improve his wolfsbane potion.

"I was hoping that I could be helping you in the lab to be honest. I would love to get mastery in potions." He said with a nod and Severus actually smiled at him.

"I would love to have your help. We can try and improve the wolfsbane potion. I was also thinking of working on a potion that would help people with nerve damage." He said as he began to plot out ways they could make these things happen.

Harry gave a nod and imagined how much help those two potions alone would be to so many people. He could hear Marvolo muttering how Harry was a mini version of Severus. Harry had just managed to hold back his laugh. He never really thought of himself as a mini Severus. Granted he did enjoy potions and loved spending time with the potions master. Severus was like a big brother to him. He was always there to help or just listen as Harry had his fits. He judged or condemned him for his thoughts or actions. Harry really could not picture his life without Severus in it.

Severus stood up and opened the door and called for Harry. Nicholas was there and was ready to check on the orphanages. Harry came to the door and stepped out as Severus followed him. They quickly left the dungeons and walked out of the castle and made their way down to the apparition point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marvolo could not believe how Harry was turning in to a mini Severus. To him it seemed any more that Harry was thinking and acting a lot like his potions master. The only difference was that Harry had yet to pick up the snarky attitude and the complete black outfits. He was determined that if Harry started doing those things he was going to hex the living hell out of Severus. He liked (loved) Harry just the way he was.

Marvolo closed his eyes and sighed deeply he could not believe that Harry had doubts on passing his O.W.L.S. If Harry had not gotten O+'s on everything there would be some hell to pay. He had trained that child since he was an infant. He had raised him on magical theories and magical history. He had taught him etiquette and had also taught him how to dance. Marvolo had taught Harry reading, writing, maths, English and grammar, politics, potions, astronomy and wandless magic. He had made sure that Harry was a prodigy; Marvolo alone knew what the child could be capable of.

He sneered as he thought of how Dumbledore had just dumped the infant on the doorstep and ran off like a bloody coward. Marvolo had been beyond livid at his new situation. However, he was a true Slytherin and used every last bit of his cunning to turn everything to his favor. Once he had there was no stopping him. When Harry had turned three that was when he had the child gather all of the ingredients they would need to create a very potent potion. Once he had Harry brew the potion he then used it on the foul muggles.

It had been his version of the imperius curse only in liquid form. The potion lasted for six months on muggles before it had to be given again. He had Harry place three drops in to their tea cups and his cousin's juice cup. Once they had ingested it Marvolo laid down a few new rules. This had ensured their safety and well-being he shuddered to think what their life would have been like had he not made Harry make the potion.

He did nothing grand only made sure that Harry had gotten out of the closet, had three meals as well as two snacks a day. He had also made sure that Harry had brand new clothes, bedding, a few new toy, books and toiletries. He then made Petunia put all the money in to a saving account for Harry. Marvolo had informed them he would decide how much should be paid towards his upkeep.

After a couple of weeks he had her take him to Diagon alley and there he purchased many books as well as an owl. Petunia had not been at all happy yet, under the power of the potion she could not refuse. He truly had enjoyed that day; he had Harry studying and later enrolled him in a martial arts class. He had to make sure the boy could defend himself if need be. By the time Harry had turned nine he was already a second degree black belt.

Marvolo had learned a lot from those classes as well and with that thought he decided it was time to get his body back. He would need Lucius to get his diary to someone no one would miss so he could take their magic and their life force. He decided that tonight after the dinner party he would inform Lucius of what he wanted done. He of course would have to be there so he could join with his new body. He smirked as he thought about how he would finally be able to be more than a mere horcrux.

They went to every single orphanage and spoke with all of the children as well as the staff and the matrons. They were very impressed and Harry was very pleased with what Molly Weasley had done for the younger children. She had managed to get all of the younger ones to stop wetting their beds. All she had done was stop them drinking past a certain time and had them use the bathroom before bed.

Molly loved all of the children as if they were her own and it really did show in how the children acted. He saw her husband there and he was helping out and spending time with the children as were her two oldest boys.

Harry smiled a bit at the family that had enough love for all of the children and made them all feel very safe. He pulled Molly to the side and informed her that he was giving her a raise as she had done such a splendid job with the children. Molly was speechless and gave Harry a very big hug and thanked him profusely telling him he really did not need to give her a raise and how she just adored all of the children. She also told him she thought of each one of them as her own.

Harry had given her a smile and informed her that was why he made her matron of the orphanage. He knew she would look after the children and give them what they needed most…love. They left with Molly almost in tears thanking Harry for the opportunity to be a matron. They made their way down Diagon alley and Severus and Nicholas were looking at Harry as he seemed lost in thought.

"I will give you a galleon for your thoughts." Severus said as Harry blinked and gave him a small smile.

"I was just amazed at how the children there adored Molly and her husband and children. All of them glowed with happiness. I am just glad that I was able to make three orphanages that house very happy children that are experiencing love. That was something I really did not have when I grew up. I mean sure they left me alone and bought me things.

However, before I gave them the imperious potion my life had been hell. They had made sure that I knew for a fact that they did NOT love me. I have only recently found out what it is to be loved. I already know that Molly loves me. I can feel it when she hugs me and when she looks at me. Sometimes it seems to me that she would enjoy nothing more than taking care of me as well." He said and smiled faintly as he wiped away a tear.

"I knew the Weasley family from back during the war. Molly has always had a very big heart and would do anything for a child. I am almost positive that she views you as one of her own; considering the fact that she and your mother were very good friends. To her you would be a nephew. Her and her family holds you in very high esteem as you have done more for them than Dumbledore ever had." Severus said as they sat down at an outside café.

Nicholas didn't say anything he held Harry's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Harry gave him a small smile in return.

"Someday I may ask her about my mother. However today I just want to be with my family." He said smiling faintly as he perused the menu.

The other two men also skimmed their menus and all three finally decided on what they wanted to order. When the waiter came to the table they each gave him their order and sat back and relaxed. They discussed how the orphanages and half way houses had appeared and the overall health of the children. They all agreed that they should do monthly checks on the places to make sure that the children were indeed well cared for.

The waiter brought them their meals and they each tucked in and all agreed that this café was indeed excellent and they would be coming back. Once they had finished lunch they paid their tab and left the waiter a tip and left. They walked down the Alley's and found many new shops that had opened.

Nicholas went in to a new antique shop and Harry and Severus followed him in. They each poked around and Harry bought himself a silver serpent bracelet and a matching earring and pendent. The serpent on the pendent had an emerald for its eye as did the bracelet and earing. He also found himself a music box that played a melancholy tune. It had a lady on the top of the music box. She was naked and had a giant serpent wrapped around her. He found it an odd painting but shrugged it off and went to go pay for his items.

Nicholas hunted around and found a few hair clips. None had snakes yet, a few had dragons on them. He bought those and a small snuff box that had oriental carvings on it.

Severus had prowled about the shop and really had not found anything that caught his eye. He did however inspect a few trinkets and put them back as he really did not want them.

Once the two others purchased their items the three then left the shop and continued their exploration of the new shops. Harry was very pleased to see how much things had changed and how well it seemed that everyone was doing.

"Everyone seems so happy and everything seems to be going so well. I want to do more yet, I have no idea what else I could suggest except perhaps, libraries, museums, perhaps theaters for entertainment. I have heard a few people say how much they like opera so perhaps a theater for that as well. I know of the WWN how about a couple of stations that have plays or dramas or comedies on a station and another for opera and perhaps another one for health news and …" Harry trailed off trying to think what else could go with his idea of health news.

Severus and Nicholas were both surprised as neither had really thought about those things. They both agreed that those ideas were indeed brilliant and would be well received as they had nothing like that in their world. Nicholas spoke up "How about adding a cooking segment and a potions segment as well as a herbology segment all of those would mesh well with your health station. Then you could have a trainer on there as well talking about the benefits of being in shape and what they could do to increase their strength and stamina." He pointed out and they both nodded in agreement.

"Listen, when we get back let us all sit down and plan this out. The more thought out it is the better we can make the proposal. I also suggest a channel for the children. Children songs and stories would also probably be well received." Severus said as they made their way to an apparition point.

"That is a great idea as that could help mums out a lot." Harry said with a nod. "You're right although; we really do need to sit down and get these ideas organized and locate people who would be willing to loan paintings and artifacts to the museum." He said with a small nod and looked around a bit at some of the vendors that were selling jewelry.

"Indeed, though I must admit that this is the happiest I have seen people in a long time. All of your ideas have brought a fresh breath of air and life in to our world. I have never really seen the unemployment rates so low before." Severus said as Nicholas nodded in agreement. Their world had become almost as prosperous as the muggle world.

They finally apparated back to Hogwarts and made the long walk up to the castle. Harry grumbled saying he wished he could just floo or apparate in to his own quarters. The other two men laughed but agreed the long walk did become a bit tedious after a while.

Once they were inside Harry's quarters they went to the library and sat down as Harry got his parchment and ever ready quill and began to outline notes. Harry suddenly paused and looked around with narrowed eyes and had his wand out. Nicholas and Severus just looked at him and recognized the battle ready look in his eyes. They also stood up and held out their wands. Salazar stepped in to the room and had his hands held up in a showing of peace.

The three dropped their wands in shock and Harry just stared at the man as did Severus. Nicholas how ever walked over and took Salazar in to his arms and kissed him passionately. Harry managed to shake himself out of his stupor and elbowed Severus making him look down at the other. "I have a feeling that I have just lost my quarters. So I will be flooing in to your quarters every day for school okay?"

Salazar and Nicholas broke from their kiss and Salazar looked at harry and said softly "I really do not mind sharing my quarters with you." He said and Harry just gave him a hard look and shook his head. Nicholas knelt down in front of Harry and held him close.

"Harry, Salazar and I both want you to stay here. Not only for your safety but also because you are our blood. Granted, my wife is your blood as well. You belong with the three of us Harry we want you to stay here…please." Nicholas said cuddling the boy close.

"If you insist" Harry muttered making Nicholas laugh softly.

"We do insist." He said as he stood up and held Harry close to him and carried him to the couch and set harry down on his lap. He looked over at Salazar who joined them on the couch. Severus just brought a chair over and sat close to Nicholas and Harry. Salazar could see how devoted Severus was to his young charge.

Salazar took a deep breath and dove in "Harry, as you can see I have managed to free myself from my painting. As I am now free I would like to also help teach you in potions and also teach you some of the dark arts as well as the defense of them. I am sure that Severus here can teach you many of those things as well. However, my main concern as you are one of my heirs is that you have all of the knowledge that I have. So this way you may be as powerful as I know you can be." He said and Harry just watched him carefully.

Harry gave a nod of consent and snuggled in to Nicholas's arms. He was far closer to Nichols than his wife. She rarely came around or wrote to him so he clung to Nicholas. He gave a small sigh and Severus picked Harry up and carried him off to the bedroom and tucked him in to bed. He knew that Harry was tired and needed a nap as he had used over half of his energy trying to see everything at once.

Severus came out and found Salazar and Nicholas in a deep discussion over Harry's ideas. Salazar thought that they were indeed brilliant and would be very beneficial to many people. He also added that perhaps they could have floo calls during the show as well to get questions answered or have people owl in their questions.

Severus sat down and joined them and he started writing down their ideas as he added a few of his own ideas to the mix. They all wondered if it would be a good idea to start an acting school and perhaps have a muggleborn run the school. That way they could have people to be in the theater that they had in mind; as well as opera singers. Both Severus and Nicholas pointed out a lack of actors and opera singers. Salazar pointed out that if they made the schools he was positive people would come so that they could learn and possibly make a career out of it.

Both men had to concede that he did in fact have a point. So they also began to make plans to open acting schools and singing schools as well as a dance school. They decided that it would be best to have three schools in one building and make it so that the people had to take all three of the classes. That way they could be prepared for anything that may come their way. Once they had made up the plans for that Trudy appeared with afternoon tea. Salazar got up and went to wake up Harry.

Salazar felt a strong pull to the child. One that he had not felt in a very long time since his own son had died. He wondered if Harry could be the reincarnation of his son he hoped he was. He gently woke up the youth and led him to the library. He kept an arm around his shoulders as he spoke to him about the ideas they had and a few of the solutions they had come up with. Harry agreed completely and was very eager to add more ideas.

Harry had come up with an idea of founding a genealogy association. This way if a muggleborn or an orphan wanted to find their family they could. They all agreed that would in fact be a very good idea as some of the muggleborns have been born from squibs. They drank their tea and ate scones as they continued to discuss what else could be done to improve their world.

Salazar decided that he was going to remove Albus Dumbledore from the position of Head Master and he was going to take over. He would be bringing the old ways back and would be making sure that the students had a chance to learn all that they could and that they all understood the importance of their education. With that thought in mind Salazar stood up and gave Nicholas a smile.

"Care to join me as I overthrow Dumbledore and take control of Hogwarts?" He asked as he smirked at the other. Nicholas stood up and took the offered hand and laughed.

"I can't wait to see his face when you throw him out. " He said as he walked away with Severus and Harry following behind.

They left the dungeons and went inside the Great Hall and stopped in the middle of the room. Albus looked at the four people and gave a genial smile even though he felt himself become highly nervous. "How may I help you Mr.….?" He trailed off looking at the dark haired man in question. The man gave him a wicked smile as his eyes lit up.

"That would be Lord Salazar Slytherin to you young man. I am here as one of the founders of Hogwarts. I am now expelling you from your duties as Head Master and I am also evicting you from the premises of this school. You are no longer in charge. I AM. " He said in a strong voice and Albus could feel the shift from the wards leaving him and immediately going to Salazar.

"But... Why? Why are you doing this?" Albus asked in despair; how could he continue making the children light if he was not in charge anymore. Besides Salazar was the darkest of the Hogwarts four.

"You have failed horribly in your duties as Head Master. You have had teachers that were substandard. You allowed a ghost to teach; that ghost did not ever hold the students interests nor did he ever know who was who. You have allowed bullying, you have over looked and ignored children that had been abused and neglected. You sir have no business being a Head Master. Now leave this school posthaste!" He snapped his eyes flashing dangerously.

Albus could feel the power radiating from the man yet; he would not give in easily as he stared back and said calmly. "Lord Slytherin, may I remind you actually need one more person to evict me from my position; all I see is you. There are no other founders to help you in your claim to my position." He smirked in triumph and almost choked on his own saliva when Nicholas stepped forward and dropped his glamour that he had been wearing for a very long time.

The man's hair was deep auburn and very thick with slight waves in it. And it hung down to his waist. His build was very lean yet well built his eyes were as green as Harrys' were. Instead of looking in his forty's he appeared to be in his twenty's "I, Godric Gryffindor am the second founder of Hogwarts. I am also known as Nicholas Flamel. I hereby approve of Salazar's claim and fully back him on his decision. Lady Hogwarts, please cast this man out so we may teach the children what they need to learn." He said as he dropped his head on Salazar's shoulder making the man smile as Albus was cast out in a blink and the wards immediately kept the man out.

To say the students and staff were in shock would have been a huge understatement. The chatter began as Salazar, Godric, Severus and Harry all went to the head table and took seats. Salazar looked out over the children and the staff. To say they all looked mutinous would have been a major understatement. He decided it was time to ease their minds and put some order in place. No longer would this school be run any old way. It was time for some rules and regulations that would benefit everyone.

He stood up and looked at them all sharply before he began his speech "Children and staff of Hogwarts; I, Salazar Slytherin am from this moment forth am the new Head Master. I, as well as Godric will be making sure that all of you will get the education you deserve. There will soon be many new classes for all of you to take; so that this way you may get the career of your choice. Both Godric and I will be working closely with the school board to make sure we have competent teachers for these new classes. I have even been thinking of adding a small collage nearby so that those who wish to pursue masteries can do so here. Feel free to come and let me know what it is you wish to pursue some of the new courses that will be offered is healing, swordsmanship, warding, blood magic, and the theory of dark arts." He said and then cleared his throat and looked around at the stunned faces of everyone.

"When this school was founded all of the classes that I have mentioned were taught. I am the one that taught blood magic and the theory of dark arts as well as potions. I will give you all fair warning now; I find ANY of you casting dark curses at a fellow student you will be out of here faster than you can blink and your wand will be snapped. Do not try me on this as I will NOT bow before any of you on this. I do not care who you are or who your parents are. My word on this is absolute." He glared at all of them making many of them shudder

"Now I have heard from Harry how there is intense rivalry between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses. That ends here and now. There had never been any form of rivalry between any of us founders. Just to tell you how well we all got along… Godric and I are bonded and have been for many years." He said and smirked at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Now just so all of you know; I am not dark nor do I appreciate hearing how my House turns out nothing but dark wizards and witches. Now the password to my office is UNITY which is what I had better see from this moment forth." He said and gave them all a hard look before sitting down and gave Minerva a gentle hand squeeze. "You of course shall remain the Deputy Head Mistress if you like or you can step down. Whichever you prefer my lady." He said to her softly.

"I will stay on as I have been Deputy for a good many years. " She said feeling very glad that the man was giving her a choice in the matter.

Salazar just gave her a nod and smiled softly at her and leaned back in his chair and watched as the children talked amongst themselves about the new rules and regulations that would soon be in place.

Salazar and the others chatted with the teachers and Harry stood up and excused himself saying he was hosting a family dinner in his quarters and the other three men stood up and went down with Harry to his new home.

Marvolo led Lucius off to the study and shut the door and heavily warded it. He did not want anyone to overhear his plan. "Lucius I want you to find someone and give them the diary that I gave you all those years ago. I want the person put under the imperious and I also want them to write nonstop pouring their hearts and soul in to the pages. As they feed my horcrux it will bring him out of the diary and have him manifest a corporeal form." Marvolo said as he looked at Lucius with a cool gaze.

"Of course my Lord; I shall go first thing in the morning and rent a room in Knockturn alley then find someone who will not be missed and take them there and have them do as you have ordered." He said as his mind raced with ideas on which he could use to bring his Lord back.

"Very good then, I shall find you tomorrow evening and will stay until the process is complete. I will merge then with that form." He said with a small smirk as his thoughts raced on his soon to be freedom. At long last he could have cognac and steak dinners. He was rather tired of the vegetarian fare that Harry ate.

Lucius gave a small nod and then bowed before he quickly left the room and joined his family as they left. Marvolo looked around the room and lightly ran his fingers along the ledger that Harry went over every day like clockwork. The child was a creature of habit and hated for anything to be out of its place. He gave a small smile and walked to the bedroom they had been staying in.

He glanced in the library and saw Salazar looking in to the fireplace. His black hair reflected the light of the hearth as he stood there; his hair hung down past his shoulder blades and was held back by a silver dragon clasp. His pale complexion seemed to be slightly exaggerated by the fire light. He was around 6'1 and had a very solid build there was hardly any fat on him. He had aristocratic features and his eyes were as blue as sapphires and could either sparkle with humor or become glacial in his anger.

He gave a small shake of his head as he entered his bedroom and walked to the bathroom. As he undressed he went over all of the events that had taken place earlier that day. He had been shocked when Salazar expelled Dumbledore. He had never in a million years had seen that one coming.

Both Salazar and Harry had both agreed that having Salazar and Godric in charge of Hogwarts would be best for everyone and the students would have a much better education. As he relaxed in the shower he began to formulate a plan to get rid of Dumbledore. He did not trust the man to just go off and retire.

Lucius had a couple of ideas on who he would use to bring his Lord back. He sat at the café drinking his tea and watching Mundungus Fletcher peddling his pilfered goods. He gave a small sigh and decided that he would not really be missed due to him constantly dodging the law. Not to mention how many people he also had after him due to him having sticky fingers.

He watched as Fletcher started ambling away and he hastily got up and followed after him. He cast an imperius on the man and led him down to a hotel in Knockturn alley. He had Fletcher follow him up to a room he had rented earlier that and sat him down at a desk. He placed the diary in front of him along with a quill and an inkwell. He then ordered him to begin writing his life story and he was to write EVERYTHING no detail was to be left out.

Once he had fletcher writing he conjured himself a chintz chair and pulled a book out of his pocket and began reading. Fletcher had been writing for over five hours when Lucius summoned a house elf to bring him dinner. He looked over and was pleased to see that Fletcher was looking more and more drained the more that he wrote.

The house elf came back and conjured a table and placed a lovely dinner of roasted pheasant, new baby potatoes and almandine green beans. As he ate he would glance at Fletcher who was writing with fervor pouring his heart and soul in to that diary feeding the horcrux.

Around midnight Lucius heard a knock on the door. He went to the door with his wand at the ready. "Who is it?" HE asked in an icy voice not at all happy about being disturbed.

"Lucius, it is I, Severus and young Harry." Severus said in a sotto voice not wanting to be overheard.

Lucius opened the door and stepped back allowing them entry as Fletcher carried on not even pausing in his task. Fletcher was mentally doing his best to try and fight off the curse. However, he was not a strong enough wizard to throw it off. He was horrified of what was happening to him. Fletcher wished with all his heart that Albus would come and save him; even though he knew that the man would never come to save him as none knew where he hid away at. He mourned the fact that he had never told anyone.

Marvolo came out and watched as the sneak thief continued "Very good choice, I never could stand the man." He said as he conjured himself a leather wingback chair. He sat down and looked at the two men.

"Gentlemen, as of last week many things have indeed changed. Two founders are back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has gone back to Godric's Hollow; I am having him kept under a very close watch. I am positive that old coot is not going to take his expulsion from Hogwarts quietly." Marvolo said and sniffed in disdain at the thought of dealing with Dumbledore.

"Agreed; he will be plotting some kind of revenge and he will also be seeking a way to discredit Salazar and Godric. Harry has shown him up in the political arena and now he has lost his job." Lucius said as he glanced over and noticed that Fletcher was starting to slump a bit as he kept writing.

Severus noticed that a ghostly image of his Lord was appearing and just watched as he began to materialize in to a corporeal form. "Indeed, we will have to strike first; I do not like the idea of putting it off. He can be very underhanded as we all know and he will do his level best to use the power that he has left to try and get retribution." He said his lips starting to purse his lips as he thought of ways to keep Harry safe from Dumbledore.

"Then we all agree that he must be taken care of; I am thinking that we should use the killing curse potion and just spell it in to his stomach while he is asleep then it will look as though he died peacefully in his sleep." Harry said coming to the front of his mind.

Severus gave Harry a smile and nodded. "I do believe that would indeed be the best way to do it as none of us can defeat him in a duel." He said as the other two (three) nodded in agreement with the plan.

"Very well then; I will keep watch over him" Marvolo said glancing at Fletcher. "While the two of you go and make sure that Dumbledore is taken care of. Use a house elf as they can get in and out of houses undetected and leave no magical signature. Anyone asks why your signatures were there would be rather difficult to explain. " They both nodded and set out to go to Godric's Hollow to make sure he was in fact there. If not then they had a nice long night of searching for an old goat ahead of them.

Much later that night Fletcher finally fell over dead and Tom cast the spell to reunite his horcrux with his new body. A blinding flash of white light filled the room as Marvolo was pulled free of Harry's curse scar and was rushed in to his new body. As he and his younger self merged Marvolo shared memories of everything that had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown to the men; as soon as Salazar had cast Dumbledore out Mings had finally gotten his 'special' cake out from its preservation charm. Trudy had written up a sappy letter claiming to be a follower of Dumbledore. She had waxed on about how sad she was his proposal had again been denied. Trudy had said how she had made him the cake in the hopes that it would cheer him up.

Peony delivered the cake to Dumbledore claiming her mistress had sent her to give it to him. Dumbledore had graciously accepted the cake and Peony hid and made sure the man ate the cake.

Four hours later the man had collapsed and Peony gave and wicked chuckle as she went in and dressed the man for bed. She said nothing as she put him to bed and cleaned up the evidence of wrong doing.

Peony hid and kept watch to make sure he would be found and his 'corpse' taken care of. Seven hours later Peony watched as another house elf wearing a Malfoy uniform showed up and spelled a potion into Dumbledore. The house elf watched then gave a nod and left. Peony went and checked and started laughing like mad. It would appear that Lucius, Narcissa, or Draco had ordered the man be killed. Peony went back and made her report; the other house elves laughed and cheered that none would have to worry about that man again.

Marvolo felt himself being held and someone gently washing his face with a cool clothe. He opened his eyes and saw Harry was the one tending to him. That made him smile as he nuzzled Harry.

Just being able to feel him and see him had Marvolo feeling very happy and pleased to know that Harry did care for him still.

The two looked at each other and both knew that no words were needed; they both knew they would be together until time itself ended. They were two halves of the same whole; mirror images of each other. They gave each other a smile and Marvolo snuggled in to Harry. It felt very nice being wanted and knowing it was just you that they wanted.

Two hours later Lucius and Severus came back with the news that Dumbledore was now dead.

Marvolo and Harry cheered knowing the road was now clear for them to finish making the changes to improve their world.

They left the seedy little hotel in Knockturn Alley and went back to Hogwarts. Salazar was stunned as was Godric; neither man had suspected Marvolo would get out of Harry. They all sat down and the news of Dumbledore's death was well received as they knew that they could now make the school and the world what it should be.

That night Marvolo slept with Harry and Rayne as he could not stand the thought of being parted with Harry. He had yet to figure out what his feelings were for the child.

Sure, he liked him very much; he enjoyed being near him every second he could. He did care deeply for Harry more so than he had any other. Was it love that he felt for the boy? If it was then what kind of love was it?

He mentally growled and tossed the maddening thoughts aside for the night. He needed sleep so, that he could get ready to start planning what else their world needed and made sure that they had it.

The next day it was all over the newspapers and magazines that Albus Dumbledore had died. It was written that his brother had found him in his bed dead. They have ruled out foul play saying that it had been natural causes. Nothing at all was mentioned of him being fired from his post by two founders.

The funeral was set for the next day and they had agreed to a cremation. Then just have his ashes scattered about the lands. Harry had gotten dressed in his finest clothes and robes; he made sure that he had his speech ready as he knew he would have to say a few words. Harry had opted for cleaning up all of his thoughts and using much kinder words to play nice with the foolish sheeple. Once the official had given the eulogy Harry stepped up to the front of the people and gave his speech. There had been several times he felt like gagging due to the bullshit he was spewing. But, he HAD to play nice or look bad in the public's eyes.

After everyone had said a few words the funeral pyre was lit and everyone had a few moments of silence as the body was cremated. As soon as the fire burnt out Salazar had the ashes spiral up in to the wind and had the scattered about Hogwarts.

They all went in to the Great Hall for the wake and shared stories and their best memories of the man who had done 'so much good' for their world. Harry felt like gagging more than once and was very glad when the whole ordeal was over. He knew he would have to wash his mouth out with soap for all of the lies he had told that day.

Back in the safety if his quarters he was now sharing he looked at Sirius and gave him a smile. "Sirius, I have a mission for you; you are to travel the world. I am talking places such as Japan, France, Spain and the like. You are to check out their magical communities and send me reports and artifacts if they are worthwhile. This will be the only way we can catch up and stay up. It is also the best way to keep jobs coming in to keep the unemployment rate down. Not to mention it will also make us look very good as well."

All of them nodded in agreement and Sirius gave Harry huge hug and ran off to pack his bags and go to Japan. Harry laughed softly at Sirius's antics. "He is so funny sometimes. Now, I also have another job for anyone who may be free to travel; I need someone to bring back artifacts for the museum that we will be building. The more we have the better it should look. I am also thinking of a museum made specifically for children so we will need things for that one as well. They will have a floor strictly for infants and children up to the age of four. Older children could play in there as well if they wanted." He paused as he tried gathering his thoughts.

"I am thinking it would have a sand box with toys, a pool for them to play in and have toys they play in the water with, finger painting, exploring a fake cave." Harry paused as they all stared at him. With just those two ideas he had created many more jobs.

Salazar was busy writing all of Harry's ideas down and adding a few of his own as well. Lucius and the others could hear the gold rushing in and were mentally cheering; it meant their world was getting better.

"The one thing we have also forgotten is housing; how many people have been kicked out due to them being unable to pay their rent or mortgage? I feel very ashamed to have forgotten them but; I am thinking we can put a few properties up for rent or sale and have them pay a fair price that will still leave some gold in their pockets."

"That is a great idea Harry! How about we open a mortgage company along with the goblins this way they will get fair prices if they wish to purchase. And the best part is that the gold keeps flowing in." Andromeda pointed out as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well you already know I will be happy to take part in that company." Harry said as many others spoke up saying they also wanted to be part of it as well. "That is decided now we need to start getting these proposals written up. Oh, we should also find out about what the other schools offer and try and get all of those classes here as well. This way, we can keep our number spot and hopefully get more people who wish to come here."

"I can easily get that information just give me ten minutes." Remus said as he hurried to the floo to see someone.

All of them got busy and began writing up the many proposals that would be presented. They had come a very long way and knew they still had a ways to go until their world was what it should be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius was utterly stunned at all the Japanese magical world had to offer. He got busy and started buying one of everything so he could send it to Harry to show him what all they had. He was very glad Harry had thought of this as now they could hurry up and catch up with the rest if the magical world.

Much later that night Sirius sent Harry a very lengthy report of all he had found and many suggestions for what else could be built. He had made sure to send his memories as proof of what he had been talking about. Once that was sent off he went and got a shower and got ready for bed. He still had four more magical communities in Asia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had been shocked beyond belief of what all they had in Japan and got busy sending missives off to the Japanese companies. He was going to be opening several more shops; he could hear the gold flowing in like a tidal wave.

Parkinson, Nott and several others became backers for many of the new shops. Nott was overjoyed by how much his bank account had grown since he had started following Harry's advice. Many of the same men were also backing the new mortgage company with the goblins. In no time at all they had a flood of people coming in to either refinance or to purchase a home.

Nott had an idea of a loan company in partnership with the goblins; in no time he had backers. Once the doors opened the gold began flowing.

Marvolo was amazed at what all they were getting accomplished while he worked behind the scenes. He would toss in his ideas every so often but, he was busy helping Salazar a lot of the time with the new school curriculum and the hiring of competent teachers.

Peeves had been banished as Salazar was NOT tolerating his foolishness and the way he disrupted classes and was very rude whenever he spoke to anyone in charge. He was so busy he rarely saw Harry anymore and that was starting to drive him mad.

On one of his off days he tracked down Harry who was hard at work on a potion. He had gotten all O+'s and there had been a very nice party and Severus gave him his apprentice robes as a present.

Harry LOVED being an apprentice and taking the classes that he wanted to take. He stayed very busy to keep his mind off the fact that Marvolo was no longer with him. He missed him so much but, he had known that day would come to pass when he would leave him. So, Harry had buried himself in to his school work, apprenticeship, and his political career.

Harry had been busy with the wolfsbane potion and had not heard Marvolo come in.

Marvolo watched as Harry worked on his potion. His movements were much like Severus's; they were very graceful and no movement was ever wasted. He leaned against the wall and continued to watch the person that he cared about more than anyone else. Somehow Harry had gotten into his heart and set up residence there.

One hour later Harry turned around and almost came out of his skin as he got ready to hex the hell out of Marvolo. "Harry, I have been here for an hour." He informed the other making him give a small glare. Marvolo laughed softly and gave Harry a hug that was returned very happily. "If you're done for a while want to have lunch at that Greek café?"

"That would be wonderful, give me about ten minutes to get cleaned up." Harry said as he pulled away from Marvolo to get cleaned up.

Marvolo smiled faintly and walked to Salazar's quarters to wait for Harry. He was very happy with how things were going. At long last his world was on the right track; and everyone was prospering. The Weasley family was now very well off and Molly had a small segment on the WWN children's station. She read stories for an hour; many children enjoyed her stories. She also had a small spot on the health station and gave child care tips and answered some questions. She was also a frequent guest on the cooking show.

He leaned against the wall and thought about just how far they had come. The wizarding technology shops had been a huge hit with the muggleborn who happily showed the pure bloods how to use the items.

Many enjoyed the freedom of the 'mobile phones' because they could now call each other no matter where they were. The computers were wonderful as now many could cross reference things without going through a million books. The Japanese had been wonderful for showing them how the muggle world was advancing as their shops got new merchandise every month.

Paris and Madrid brought about more fashion sense and clothing shops were added. They also had a segment on the WWN for fashion and beauty tips.

Harry came out and Marvolo gave him a smile and took him to Leisure Alley for lunch. They both enjoyed the quiet atmosphere in the adult Alley as opposed to the Diagon Alley. They were seated outside in the courtyard and were given menus. Harry was very happy to see Tom and spend some time with him. He had been hard at work getting their world set back to rights.

They had a very nice lunch and discussed a wide range of topics. Marvolo knew that much sooner than planned their world would be what they desired it to be. He also knew that they all had Harry to thank for getting things going the way they should be.

Marvolo had sighed when he found out he had lost half of his Death Eater's to Harry. He had known it was going to happen; especially, with Parkinson and Nott. Those two men were positively smitten with Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip eight years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marvolo walked down Diagon Alley and hummed happily. His world was finally what it should be. They were now separate from the muggle world both Sirius and Draco often traveled the world searching out magical communities for artifacts and information on what the muggles were up to.

They stayed light years ahead of the other worlds; they had loads of tourists that came just to see their Leisure Alley and Pleasure Road. Many families came to see their children's museum and Play Time Alley. Play Time Alley was for families and anyone who wanted to have fun. The Alley had a 'beach and ocean'. Wizarding arcades, toy stores, candy stores, an amusement park with a water park. In short it had something for everyone.

Marvolo looked to his left and saw Harry walking out of the potions book shop with Severus. They were deep in to a conversation about something potion related. He rolled his eyes knowing he would never catch Harry's attention as long as he was in rave or rant mode. He shrugged and followed the two men and soon he was listening in as they were discussing ways to improve another potion.

Marvolo laughed softly and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Harry snapped his head around and looked at Marvolo and gave him a smile. He then went back to his discussion with Severus.

All in all life was now amazing as there were plenty of jobs for all and now they were safe from being discovered. 


End file.
